Oblivion
by Nightwyn
Summary: Fanfiction UA suivant La Voie des Ténèbres ("LVDT", UA aussi) / 2013 : Hermione Granger est professeur d'étude des runes anciennes à Poudlard. Pourquoi a-t-elle abandonné son travail au ministère et sa famille ? Quelles cicatrices invisibles cache-t-elle, derrière son sourire ? L'histoire se déroule en mêlant présent et flashbacks. Présence d'OC créés dans LVDT.
1. Chapitre un

**_Disclaimer : Hermione Granger et tous les lieux et personnages inhérents à l'univers d'Harry Potter n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling, auteur émérite de la saga. Je n'ai fait que m'appuyer dessus pour donner naissance à cette fanfiction et ne tire aucun profit pécuniaire de ce récit._**

 ** _Attention, cette histoire est rattachée à l'univers de la précédente fiction,_ _La voie des ténèbres_ _, certains personnages seront donc ceux que j'ai remaniés, bien qu'empruntés à J.K. Rowling.  
_**

 ** _L'un d'entre eux est celui que l'on voit dans les films_ _Les reliques de la mort_ _et non celui du livre, pour des raisons évidentes. Il se peut que j'aie également pris quelques petites libertés concernant la chronologie de la bataille de Poudlard, pour la fluidité narrative, mais c'est infime._ _Il ne sera pas fait mention des reliques de la mort car elles n'existent pas dans cet univers._**

 ** _Je ne sais pas du tout quelle sera la fréquence de publication des chapitres, je ne sais pas non plus combien il y en aura. J'espère poster une fois par semaine, le week-end, sinon un week-end sur deux (merci à ma salade magique pour cette remarque pertinente ^_^ ). Ce sera probablement freestyle ;-)_**

* * *

 ** _J'ai pensé à écrire cette fic à force d'écouter_ _House on a hill_ _de Kamelot, et_ _Scarlet_ _de Delain._**

 ** _Bonne lecture et pensez aux reviews :)_**

 ** _Nightwyn ~ 04/09/2016._**

* * *

Journal de terrain d'Hermione Granger, 9 septembre 2013, le soir.

"Premier jour en tant que professeur d'étude des runes. C'est déconcertant d'avoir eu à endosser ce rôle, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Enfin, façon de parler.

Je sais que ça me plaira, certains disaient que j'étais faite pour enseigner, même si Harry plaignait systématiquement mes hypothétiques futurs élèves...  
Au ministère, Neville a été d'une rare gentillesse et je trouve qu'il a beaucoup changé, mûri, pourtant c'est comme si on s'était quitté hier. Je sais très bien que cet entretien n'a été qu'une formalité, je sais très bien que Snape... le directeur, ne peut pas se permettre de refuser ma candidature. En toute honnêteté. Il n'a trouvé personne depuis la disparition de ce pauvre Rayne Phines, il y a trois ans. C'était un bon traducteur et un bon professeur, de ce que j'ai appris, il était apprécié par tout le monde, alors j'espère être à la hauteur. J'espère ne pas décevoir mes élèves.

Nous sommes très peu aussi jeunes, si je me compte, nous sommes seulement trois à avoir mon âge. La petite prof de potions n'est encore qu'une gamine, mais si j'écoute Neville, c'est une personne méritante. Je n'en doute pas, mais... il va me falloir mettre certaines choses de côté.

Revoir Ethan m'a fait un drôle d'effet. Nous nous côtoyions au ministère, bien sûr, mais le voir ici... c'est différent. Il semble être dans son élément. Lui aussi semble fait pour ce travail, les élèves l'adorent, les filles l'adorent. Je l'adore, moi aussi.

Avoir pour élèves Teddy Lupin et Victoire Weasley est un peu plus difficile à gérer. Ce sont des enfants que je connais bien, et même s'ils ne me connaissent plus, j'en souffre. C'est uniquement ma faute alors ça aussi, il faudra que je le mette de côté. Je ne dois pas me plaindre de cet état de fait.

Outre ce... détail, je me sens assez à l'aise, je suis heureuse de revoir mes anciens professeurs et mes amis. C'est juste tellement bizarre de savoir que Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall ne seront plus jamais là... J'ai eu beau assister à leurs funérailles, je ne m'y ferai jamais. Snape est semble-t-il un bon directeur, Flitwick n'a pas tari d'éloges à son sujet, alors que je ne demandais rien. Peut-être essaie-t-il d'adoucir les mauvais souvenirs que j'ai de lui.

Il n'a pas besoin de le faire, c'est grâce à moi si Snape est encore en vie à ce jour."

Hermione Granger soupira et reposa sa plume dans l'encrier. Elle se pencha et souffla doucement sur la page de son gros carnet de terrain pour faire sécher l'encre, puis le referma dans un bruit mat, prenant le temps de nouer le lien de cuir autour avant de le pousser un peu plus loin.

Elle leva les bras au dessus de sa tête pour s'étirer longuement et se laissa tomber en arrière, sur son lit.

Elle avait gardé cette habitude d'écrire assise en tailleur sur son lit. Elle l'avait toujours eue, même à la maison, si bien que Ron lui demandait à chaque fois à quoi lui servait son bureau, dans le salon. Elle lui répondait qu'elle aimait bien travailler comme ça, et c'était tout, il n'insistait pas, du moins, il n'insistait plus, surtout depuis le jour où il avait sauté sur le lit pour la rejoindre et que le contenu de l'encrier s'était répandu sur un parchemin officiel de compte-rendu pour son supérieur.

Ils s'étaient disputés, Ron avait de nouveau sorti l'excuse du travail de sa femme qui était plus important que lui, et même si c'était sa propre faute, Hermione était partie en claquant la porte, quelques heures, errant suffisamment longtemps pour finir dans un pub à Londres et boire une bière ou deux en pensant au passé, alors que les autres clients s'égosillaient devant un match de football.

Elle s'était mise à penser au passé de plus en plus, depuis ce soir-là.

L'ironie voulait qu'elle travaille en tant qu'obliviator au ministère de la magie, département des accidents et catastrophes magiques. Elle ne faisait que ressasser toutes sortes de choses impossibles à oublier pour elle, et son travail consistait à manipuler la mémoire et les souvenirs des gens, moldus comme sorciers. Elle excellait dans son travail, elle était si perfectionniste et si chevronnée qu'elle pouvait se vanter d'être la seule de toute la division à pouvoir aussi bien nettoyer seulement quelques bribes d'un esprit, et ce, avec une dextérité effrayante. Elle faisait de la chirurgie de précision, tout simplement.

Adolescente, elle avait commencé par modifier la mémoire de ses parents, et ensuite, elle avait dû jeter le sort à Severus Snape. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix, là non plus. Il était certes mourant, mais elle le connaissait, elle savait qu'il avait une mémoire infaillible, or, il ne devait pas parler, il ne devait surtout pas parler.

Elle se redressa et se leva, ramassant son carnet et son encrier pour les déposer sur son bureau, sous la fenêtre qu'elle avait ouverte un peu plus tôt. Elle s'accouda sur le rebord et appuya son menton sur ses bras croisés, profitant de la fraicheur du soir. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa glisser dans ses pensées.

Elle aimait bien ses appartements ornés de belles boiseries ; situés derrière sa salle de cour, ils étaient bien placés et donnaient sur le parc. De ses fenêtres, elle apercevait le lac, qui miroitait sous un croissant de lune, ce soir. Il n'y faisait jamais ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Il était confortable et rassurant.

Elle l'avait aménagé comme son ancienne chambre, chez ses parents. Il y avait des livres partout, des parchemins, des dictionnaires, des revues, un gros fauteuil parfait pour lire... Elle n'avait pas changé.

Cette particularité n'avait pas changé.

Pourtant, elle n'était plus la même. D'ici quelques jours, elle aurait trente-quatre ans, et depuis l'été dernier, elle n'était plus la même.

Elle s'était enfuie. Elle avait quitté le domicile familial après avoir illicitement fait son travail. Elle avait changé la mémoire de son époux et de leurs deux enfants, elle avait effacé son existence entière de la mémoire de tous les gens qui la connaissaient. Cela avait pris des semaines, mais après tout, elle était la meilleure dans son domaine, elle ne devait rien laisser au hasard et elle était bien trop pointilleuse pour négliger qui que ce soit.

Elle pleura beaucoup, lorsqu'elle jeta le sort sur Ron, Rose et Hugo. Elle pleura encore, lorsqu'elle découvrit sans le vouloir que Ron avait quelquefois rendu visite à une ancienne petite amie, alors qu'Hermione et lui étaient encore... et bien, mari et femme. Il n'y avait rien eu de sérieux entre eux, là non plus, mais cela la blessa beaucoup et lui facilita lâchement la tâche.

Cependant, elle s'obligea à arrêter de se morfondre sur cette trahison. Elle aussi avait un secret. C'était à cause de ce secret qu'elle avait outrepassé ses droits d'obliviator. Ce qu'elle avait fait lui valait de passer devant le Magenmagot sans autre forme de procès, ce pourquoi elle le faisait le valait mille fois plus.

Alors, elle laissa les choses suivre leur cours et Lavander Brown vint tout naturellement remplacer l'épouse "décédée dans un accident de magie", et les enfants l'adoptèrent aussitôt. Elle avait elle aussi une histoire derrière elle, elle avait mûri, respectait Ron et adorait ses enfants, elle avait amené sa fille Emily avec elle car elle était séparée de son père, un moldu. Ils seraient heureux tous les cinq, c'était une certitude.

Hermione Granger disparut donc dans la nature et ne reparut que pour assister à son entretien avec le professeur Neville Longbottom, après avoir proposé son nom. Ce qu'il ne saurait jamais, c'est qu'elle avait modifié sa mémoire, à lui aussi. Elle restait Hermione, mais elle n'avait jamais été mariée à Ron Weasley. Ce souvenir serait commun à tous les gens qu'elle avait croisés un jour.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée le samedi, elle avait été accueillie par le directeur lui-même, et pendant qu'ils échangeaient quelques banalités, il lui avait donné l'impression qu'il puisait directement les informations dans sa tête, à la recherche de quelque chose de bien particulier, comme à son habitude. Il était resté très courtois, malgré sa froideur manifeste, et elle l'avait trouvé moins... hautain, et puis, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui n'y était pas, avant. Elle ne savait pas quel mot mettre sur son comportement. Elle avait juste compris qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à lui raconter d'histoires, car viendrait le jour où il lui demanderait pourquoi elle était là, et il ne prendrait pas de gants pour le faire. Alors qu'elle avait jeté un sort de masse sur l'équipe de Poudlard, elle ne toucha pas au directeur. Elle s'y refusait. Elle ne le toucherait pas une nouvelle fois.

Elle avait été très surprise en le voyant, et pas vraiment comme elle l'avait imaginé. Il avait facilement plus de cinquante ans mais en paraissait quinze de moins. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas vieilli, depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu. Ainsi, lui aussi avait un secret.

Après tout, ils en partageaient un, bien qu'elle soit la seule à s'en rappeler.

Il était en vie, grâce à elle.

Ils étaient deux à être en vie, grâce à elle.

Elle alla se coucher en essayant de réprimer le besoin qu'elle ressentait de transplaner pour se rendre dans cette maudite forêt du Wiltshire.

Elle soupira, excédée par sa propre bêtise. S'il lui avait été possible de s'y rendre facilement lorsqu'elle vivait à Londres, ici, c'était plus difficile, pas impossible, mais plus difficile. On ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'école. Il lui faudrait sortir des limites que le sortilège anti-transplanage du directeur imposait au bâtiment. Aller à Pré-au-Lard, par exemple.

Elle était fatiguée, il devait être tard. Et puis, commencer à faire le mur à peine arrivée, franchement...

Si elle était venue ici, ce n'était pas uniquement pour fuir son mariage, ni pour arrêter de se voiler la face. Elle devait se sevrer. Elle ne devait plus vouloir aller sur la colline. Il n'y avait rien pour elle, là-bas.

Elle roula sur le côté et ferma les yeux, se forçant à ne plus penser à ce secret qu'elle trainait depuis quinze ans comme un sac trop rempli, puis sombra dans le sommeil.

Elle se mit à rêver, comme plongée dans la pensine.

Elle rêva de cette nuit-là, cette nuit précise durant laquelle des gens perdirent la vie, alors que la bataille de Poudlard faisait rage.

 _Harry venait de se sacrifier en emportant Tom Riddle avec lui, détruisant le dernier horcruxe. Remus Lupin et Tonks étaient morts, laissant derrière eux un orphelin. Percy Weasley avait été tué dans une explosion, sauvant la vie de son frère Fred en le protégeant. Molly Weasley avait vengé les parents de Neville et tant d'autres, en tuant Bellatrix Lestrange dans un duel sans précédent. Contre toute attente, Draco Malfoy avait renié son maitre au dernier moment, ôtant la vie à son père et permettant à Harry de donner l'estocade finale à son ennemi._

 _Brisée par la mort de son meilleur ami, Hermione s'était enfuie en courant pour s'isoler, alors que les survivants recherchaient les disparus, pleuraient, se réconfortaient comme ils pouvaient, ou restaient assis dans un coin en attendant que le jour se lève, accablés, comme si cela pouvait effacer ce qui s'était passé pendant cette nuit horrible. Elle était incapable de rester avec les Weasley, elle ne se sentait pas le courage de faire bonne figure alors qu'ils avaient tant perdu. Elle voulait se cacher et hurler jusqu'à en tomber de fatigue._

 _Descendant d'abord vers le lac, elle avait laissé ses pas l'emmener au bas du château, de l'autre côté, jusqu'aux décombres du pont que Seamus Finnigan avait fait sauter avec l'aide de Neville, emportant la horde d'assaillants menée par les rafleurs, amputant l'armée de Voldemort d'une bonne partie de ses combattants._

 _Un champ de mort s'étalait à perte de vue, entre les deux pentes rocheuses. Des pans de bois brûlaient encore par terre, la fumée âcre prenait à la gorge et piquait les yeux. Il y avait des cadavres, partout entre les rochers. Des morceaux de personnes, ici et là. L'odeur cuivrée du sang flottait dans l'air, à peine masquée par celle de la chair grillée. C'était à vomir. D'un autre côté, c'étaient des ennemis. Elle aurait dû se réjouir de voir tant d'ennemis détruits, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle était incapable de trouver cette image... réconfortante._

 _Elle comprit alors qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici, que ce qui était arrivé ici ne ramènerait pas les morts tombés au combat, ceux qui étaient "du bon côté". Les Lupin étaient perdus à jamais. Harry était perdu à jamais. Les Weasley avaient perdu un des leurs à jamais. Le trio était déchiré. De cette amitié indéfectible, il ne restait plus que Ron et elle. Ron qu'elle avait embrassé parce qu'il avait parlé de mettre les elfes de maison en sûreté. Ron qui devait la chercher et qui devait jurer comme un charretier en craignant pour sa vie. Elle esquissa une ébauche de sourire en l'imaginant pester, demandant à tout le monde où elle était passée. Elle pensa à Ginny, qui devait elle aussi se ronger les sangs pour elle. Elle secoua la tête en se disant qu'ils venaient tous deux de perdre un frère, et qu'ils ne pensaient sûrement pas à elle._

 _Et par la barbe de Merlin, Harry était mort._

 _Elle sentit un hoquet lui soulever l'estomac, mais elle parvint à le contenir. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, ce n'était pas le moment d'être malade, pas le moment de pleurer, pas le moment de s'apitoyer. Elle ne hurlerait pas jusqu'à en tomber de fatigue._

 _Elle pivota pour quitter les lieux. Elle devait retourner avec les vivants._

 _Ce fut alors qu'elle l'aperçut._

 _Coincé entre deux gros rochers, comme s'il s'était trainé là pour se cacher et mourir comme une bête, il gisait sur le côté, un pan de sa veste ramené sur son visage. Elle s'approcha doucement, sans bruit, sa baguette d'emprunt à la main, prête à s'en servir si nécessaire._

 _Il ne bougeait pas. Il était très certainement mort, personne ne peut survivre à une telle chute. Elle leva machinalement les yeux vers les vestiges du pont, au dessus d'elle. Non, impossible, personne ne peut survivre à une telle chute._

 _Le cœur de la jeune sorcière se mit à battre sourdement lorsqu'elle reconnut son écharpe, qui dépassait de la veste de l'homme. Il ne l'avait donc jamais quittée, cette fichue écharpe ? Il l'avait déjà lorsque ses rafleurs les avaient attrapés pour les amener au manoir Malfoy. Elle s'en souvenait très bien. Trop bien, même. Elle n'avait fait que subir des vagues de sentiments contradictoires, de leur arrivée au manoir jusqu'à leur libération._

 _Pourquoi avoir gardé ce trophée ? Pour prouver à ses copains de chasse qu'il avait attrapé la fuyarde sang-de-bourbe la plus célèbre de tout le Royaume-Uni ?_

 _Une bouffée de haine la submergea alors._

 _Qu'il crève. Qu'il crève !_

 _Il bougea._

 _Elle sursauta et braqua sa baguette sur ce corps immobile, les battements de son cœur tambourinant encore plus fort dans ses oreilles._

 _Il avait bougé les doigts. Ceux qui s'agrippaient au cuir de sa veste. Ils s'étaient détendus, ouverts, et sa main avait glissé sur le sol, lentement._

 _Hermione changea d'idée. Elle avait besoin de le voir, elle avait besoin qu'il la voit, qu'il se confronte à elle, alors qu'il l'avait laissée entre les griffes de la folle Lestrange. Elle devait le regarder en face pour se prouver qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un sale rat à l'agonie._

 _Elle s'approcha encore et s'agenouilla près de lui. Posant une main au sol pour s'appuyer, elle trouva sa baguette, non loin de son autre main à lui. Elle la ramassa et la glissa dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il n'en aurait pas besoin. Mieux : il n'en aurait plus besoin. Il allait crever. Elle tendit les doigts et saisit le pan de veste qu'il avait rabattu sur lui et l'abaissa pour découvrir son visage._

 _Il était couvert de sang. Une longue et profonde coupure courait le long de son visage, du front à la mâchoire, passant près de son oreille. Le sang à moitié coagulé collait entre elles des mèches de ses cheveux emmêlés. Il y en avait sur le sol, sur les gravats sous son corps, sur ses mains pâles. Il devait avoir des os cassés. Un miracle qu'il ait survécu._

 _Un miracle ? Hermione pouffa._

 _Elle retint son souffle alors qu'elle avançait sa main pour chercher un pouls, dans son cou où le sang avait laissé des trainées collantes._

 _"Incroyable..." murmura-t-elle._

 _Ce rat n'était pas mort._

 _Il était inconscient, mais il n'était pas mort._

 _Elle prit alors la décision la plus absurde et irréfléchie de toute sa jeune vie._

 _Elle savait que les défenses de l'école avaient été mises à mal par les attaques magiques des Mangemorts. Les protections anti-transplanage avaient dû sauter, c'était certain. Dumbledore avait d'autres problèmes à régler que rétablir cette interdiction, dans l'immédiat._

 _Elle ferma ses doigts sur le bras du rat et transplana._

 _Il faisait très sombre dans cet endroit. Où les avait-elle faits arriver ?_

 _Elle leva sa baguette et prononça le sort de lumière pour y voir un peu plus clair. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle avait inconsciemment choisi la Cabane Hurlante comme point de chute. C'était vraiment le dernier endroit où elle aurait pensé se rendre, surtout au regard des derniers évènements en date._

 _D'ailleurs..._

 _"Nom d'une citrouille..."_

 _Le professeur Snape gisait toujours, là, baignant dans son sang, son visage ayant revêtu une pâleur effrayante. La vie avait quitté son corps, elle l'avait vu après qu'il ait supplié Harry de récupérer ses pensées à même ses yeux. Il avait prononcé quelques mots à l'attention de Harry, mots qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas compris, et il s'était éteint. Enfin, il lui avait semblé qu'il s'était éteint...  
_

 _Abandonnant son prisonnier, elle se précipita auprès du maitre des potions. Qu'elle était stupide ! Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, il était mort ! Mais s'il était mort, pourquoi la regardait-il entre ses paupières mi-closes ? Et pourquoi percevait-elle le bruit de son souffle sifflant, alors qu'il semblait lutter pour pouvoir respirer ?_

 _"Professeur ? Vous m'entendez ?"_

 _Il ferma douloureusement les yeux pour acquiescer. Il l'entendait._

 _C'était à peine croyable._

 _Hermione prit la baguette du rat dans la poche de son jean et demanda de la lumière. Elle posa les deux baguettes sur le sol et plongea la main dans son sac enchanté, dans lequel elle fouilla un petit moment avant d'en sortir une petite fiole, puis elle se pencha en avant et passa la main sous la tête du mourant, pour la soulever un peu._

 _Un râle de douleur s'échappa de la gorge de Snape._

 _"Buvez, ordonna Hermione doucement. C'est un antidote."_

 _Elle approcha la fiole de ses lèvres et y vida le contenu petit à petit._

 _"Je l'avais fait pour Harry, si jamais il devait se battre contre Nagini... mais il ne lui servira plus, maintenant."_

 _Elle reposa la tête de Snape sur le sol et rangea la fiole dans son sac, pour se mettre à y chercher de quoi nettoyer et panser les plaies que le maitre des potions avait au cou._

 _Les crocs de Nagini lui avaient inoculé un venin qui avait noirci le bord des plaies, mais l'antidote d'Hermione faisait admirablement bien effet, elle pouvait le constater, ne serait-ce qu'au niveau des meurtrissures, qui présentaient déjà un aspect plus sain. Maintenant qu'elles étaient propres, elle pouvait se servir de son essence de dictame, bien qu'il n'en reste que très peu, mais ce fut suffisant pour refermer les trous laissés par les morsures. Elle avait bien fait de ne pas tout utiliser sur les blessures de désartibulation de Ron, quelques jours plus tôt._

 _Il se passa de longues minutes avant que son patient ne rouvre les yeux._

 _"Granger ?" souffla-t-il, incrédule._

 _Elle ne put que lui offrir un maigre sourire, et ne put non plus s'empêcher de se dire qu'il devait peut-être enfin trouver une utilité à son sobriquet de Miss-je-sais-tout. Elle venait de lui sauver la vie, il n'avait pas intérêt à faire la moindre remarque désobligeante._

 _"Que faites-vous ici ?"_

 _Sa voix était faible. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et le peu qui lui restait avait drainé du venin de serpent dans tout son organisme durant des heures. Comment avait-il fait pour survivre ? "Oh, Hermione, idiote, c'est le maitre des potions..." s'était-elle dit en secouant la tête. Il s'y était peut-être préparé, il s'y était forcément préparé. En attendant, elle devait le faire sortir d'ici pour l'amener à l'infirmerie._

 _Infirmerie qui devait être submergée de blessés._

 _Elle n'avait pas le choix. Il devait être pris en charge par une personne compétente, elle n'était pas médico-mage. Donner les premiers soins étaient dans ses cordes, mais le reste..._

 _"- Évitez de parler, vous êtes très affaibli, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur ses talons, prête à partir._

 _\- Vous me donnez un ordre ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas le moment !"_

 _Il ferma les yeux et esquissa un sourire. En effet, ce n'était pas le moment._

 _"Nous allons transplaner à l'infirmerie, je vous y laisserai avec madame Pomfrey et je reviendrai ici, d'accord ?"_

 _L'incompréhension se peignit sur le visage de cire de Snape. Pourquoi voulait-elle revenir ici ?  
_

 _Hermione se tourna instinctivement vers le rat étendu un peu plus loin, à peine éclairé par la lumière que donnait les deux baguettes. Snape n'eut qu'à suivre son regard et à y plonger le sien lorsqu'elle le regarda de nouveau, nerveuse. Il comprit en captant quelques bribes de souvenirs._

 _"- Ne me dites pas que vous comptez vous mettre en péril pour... ça ?_

 _\- Je ne vous le dirai pas, professeur._

 _\- Vous êtes vraiment inconsciente et je..._

 _\- Je sais, et je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis. Nox."_

 _Elle éteignit la première baguette qu'elle attrapa et la tendit vers son ainé._

 _"Oubliettes."_

 _Elle ferma les yeux en prononçant le sortilège et se concentra pour n'effacer que cet unique souvenir de la mémoire de Snape. Toute la scène qui venait de se dérouler disparut de son esprit. Il ne saurait jamais qui lui avait sauvé la vie, ni qui il avait aperçu sur le sol de la Cabane Hurlante, cette personne pour qui Hermione Granger risquait très gros._

 _Elle transplana aussitôt à l'intérieur de l'école, directement à l'infirmerie, abandonna son patient sur un lit inoccupé et couvert des traces du sang qu'avait dû laisser quelqu'un qui n'avait pas tenu le coup, puis disparut en prenant grand soin de ne pas se faire remarquer._

 _Elle ne pouvait lutter contre les vagues de contradiction qui montaient en elle, depuis son excursion au pied du pont. Trouver Snape en vie avait un peu distrait son trouble, mais maintenant qu'elle était revenue à son point de départ, elle cédait de nouveau._

 _Elle vérifia qu'il était toujours en vie, et il l'était. Elle s'assit en se demandant quoi faire. Ils étaient bien cachés, ici, mais elle ignorait quoi faire. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Elle avait ramené le rafleur ici, et indirectement grâce à lui, elle avait sauvé Snape, mais maintenant ? Elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Où aller ? Que faire du rat ? Non mais quelle idiote ! Elle n'agissait jamais impulsivement, jamais, et voilà qu'elle se mettait à faire n'importe quoi._

 _"Et si..."_

 _Elle se pencha sur lui et tendit la main pour dégager le front de l'homme d'une lourde mèche de cheveux, du bout des doigts._

 _Il devait comparaitre devant le Magenmagot. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était devenu Fenrir Greyback suite à son combat contre Ron et Neville, mais lui, là, il était en vie et il pouvait répondre de ses actes devant le tribunal sorcier. Pendant combien de temps son groupe avait-il pourchassé les fuyards ? Combien de gallions avaient-ils amassés sur le dos de ces malheureux ? Pour combien de gallions l'auraient-ils échangée, elle, s'ils ne l'avaient pas amenée au manoir Malfoy ? Combien de personnes raflées avaient eu la vie sauve ? Combien étaient mortes ? Trop de questions se bousculaient... Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ces crimes impunis. Ne serait-ce que parce que Bellatrix Lestrange l'avait torturée, elle devait faire en sorte que ce sale rat paie._

 _Il était dans un sale état. Vraiment. Il ne lui servirait à rien, mort._

 _Elle effleura l'étoffe de son écharpe, qui trainait par terre. Elle se rappela la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, sans qu'il ne puisse la voir. Protégée par les barrières invisibles dressées autour du camp de fortune du trio, devenu duo quelques temps, elle avait vu passer le groupe de rafleurs qui venait d'appréhender quelques pauvres bougres. Il l'avait sentie. Il était passé près d'elle et il l'avait sentie. Revenant sur ses pas, curieux, il s'était planté en face d'elle, cherchant d'où pouvait venir ce léger parfum incongru, alors qu'ils étaient en pleine forêt. Elle avait croisé son regard, un regard gris et lumineux qui tranchait comme un morceau de ciel, dans le visage crasseux de son propriétaire. Elle n'avait pas osé bouger, persuadée qu'il pourrait la voir aussi bien qu'il pouvait la flairer, mais il avait fini par partir, déconcerté, et elle, soulagée, avait enfin pu reprendre son souffle._

 _Elle était restée infiniment troublée par ces quelques instants et avait bien vite déchanté lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis à les chasser, plus tard, parce que Harry avait brisé le sortilège du Tabou en prononçant le nom de Voldemort. Entre Greyback qui ne cessait de la réclamer pour la croquer, la violer, ou pire encore, Bellatrix qui l'avait torturée, les sous-entendus de cet immonde rafleur et la mort de Dobby, elle gardait un très mauvais souvenir de ces moments passés chez les Malfoy. Elle y avait aussi perdu sa baguette._

 _Comment avait-elle réussi à tenir, avec tout ça ? Bellatrix aurait pu la tuer, mais elle n'avait fait que jouer avec elle, usant du sortilège Doloris sur elle à plusieurs reprises et s'amusant à lui taillader le bras pour y inscrire l'indicible mot "sang-de-bourbe" avec son poignard d'argent._

 _Fébrile, elle releva sa manche d'un geste nerveux et étouffa un sanglot. C'était toujours là. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas soigné cette horreur dès qu'elle avait pu ? Elle reprit le flacon d'essence de dictame et fit couler sur les traces le peu de liquide qu'elle put en tirer, mais malgré tout, il subsista l'ombre blanche de ce que la folle avait gravé dans sa chair._

 _La combattre à l'école, aux côtés de Luna et Ginny, n'avait rien changé au sentiment d'impuissance qu'elle ressentait trop fortement. Molly Weasley s'était chargée de la tuer, éperdue de douleur suite à la perte de Percy. Mais même après cela, elle se sentait plus vide qu'une coquille abandonnée._

 _Il ne lui restait plus que son otage. Il fallait le remettre sur pied et le dénoncer afin qu'il subisse le châtiment qu'il méritait._

 _Le pâle soleil de l'aube perça à travers les planches mal ajustées sur les fenêtres de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, lui allongé dans la poussière et elle, assise à côté, ses mains balançant la baguette du rafleur entre ses genoux, alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'il devenait urgent de faire._

 _Elle coula un regard haineux vers son prisonnier. Il avait l'air paisible, comme endormi. Et s'il avait choisi de mourir pendant qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées ? Elle se redressa et répéta le geste de chercher son pouls, il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, il n'avait pas le droit, il devait payer, elle lui interdisait de fuir ses responsabilités en mourant !_

 _Elle sursauta en poussant un cri lorsqu'il saisit ses doigts entre les siens._

 _"- Je savais que tu aimerais ça... murmura-t-il alors, un sourire charmeur soulevant le coin de sa bouche._

 _\- Quoi ? fit Hermione sèchement._

 _\- Me toucher..."_

 _Elle retira sa main prestement et recula, pointant sa baguette vers lui._

 _"Et en plus, tu m'as piqué ma baguette..."_

 _Il voulut bouger mais la douleur provoquée par ses os brisés le laissa cloué au sol, alors il toussa un peu et ferma les yeux._

 _"Drôle de gamine..."_

 _Hermione laissa échapper un cri outré._

 _"La drôle de gamine va te sauver la vie, dit-elle durement. Ensuite, elle t'accompagnera sur le chemin de la prison."_

 _Il essaya de rire._

 _"C'est ça, ma jolie."_

Hermione s'éveilla d'un coup, ouvrant ses yeux sur l'obscurité de sa chambre douillette. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle s'aperçut que ses poings étaient crispés sur ses draps. Elle avait très soif, alors elle se leva et se rendit dans sa salle de bain, pour boire l'eau directement au robinet, dans le creux de sa main. Elle se redressa et fit un effort pour se regarder dans le miroir. Elle avait pleuré. Elle avait transpiré. Ses cheveux collaient à ses joues. Elle se trouva affreuse.

Elle n'avait pas rêvé de cette nuit-là depuis des années, alors elle comprit qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup plus de temps pour oublier. A l'ancienne, sans sortilège, ni charme.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle retourne là-bas.

* * *

 ** _Fond sonore :_**

 ** _Delain / Chrysalis - The last breath_**


	2. Chapitre deux

**_Bonjour !_**

 ** _En introduction, voici mes réponses aux reviews :_**

 ** _Merci à Mey, Artemis et Mary Eileen Prince :) (et ma p'tite salade magique bien sûr)  
_**

 ** _Alors pour vous rassurer : j'ai bien l'intention de finir cette fanfiction :) Comme vous le dites, les fics sur Scabior sont rares (le peu que j'ai lu m'a bien plu, mais... c'est trop peu). Je vais essayer d'être à la hauteur !_**

 ** _En revanche, pour le moment, je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres en tout, ça dépendra de mon imagination et de comment je vais organiser tout ça. Concernant les publications, comme je disais dans le p'tit résumé au début du chapitre 1, j'essaierai de publier chaque week-end (sinon un week-end sur deux) :)_**

 ** _Pour ne pas trop vous perdre dans votre lecture, les flashbacks seront indiqués par l'utilisation de l'italique (je me doutais que ce ne serait pas forcément évident, mais je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à faire en sorte que ça tranche, donc merci beaucoup Eileen)._**

 ** _Voilà !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture pour ce deuxième chapitre :)_**

 ** _Nightwyn ~ 10/09/2016_**

* * *

Journal de terrain d'Hermione Granger, 12 octobre 2013, le soir.

"Je continue à perdre pied.

Toutes les nuits, je rêve. Toutes les nuits, ce ne sont pas mes enfants que je vois, ni mon mari. Ce n'est pas Harry qui me répète que tout ira bien. Ce n'est pas Ginny qui m'avoue qu'elle est amoureuse de lui et qui pense qu'il ressent quelque chose, lui aussi. Ce ne sont pas les jumeaux qui ont encore une fois fait une sale blague à leur mère. Ce n'est pas Malfoy qui me conseille d'aller déclarer ma baguette. Ce n'est pas Ethan qui m'explique qu'il partira en Roumanie une fois ses ASPIC obtenues. Ce n'est pas Ron qui me dit qu'il veut m'épouser.

Toutes les nuits, depuis que je suis revenue à Poudlard, je revis chaque moment passé avec... lui.

Je n'en peux plus.

Je n'y arriverai pas toute seule. Je suis venue ici pour oublier, mais je n'y arriverai pas toute seule."

Hermione ferma l'entrée du jour par un point qu'elle plaqua un peu trop fort, du bout de sa plume. Elle était fatiguée, agacée. Elle ne savait pas du tout quelle heure il pouvait bien être et elle n'avait pas sommeil.

Au lieu de se joindre à la discussion au coin du feu avec les autres professeurs, après le diner, elle avait préféré s'isoler. Elle avait donc passé la plus grande partie de la soirée à corriger des parchemins de traduction de ses classes de troisième année, se permettant une pause des plus salvatrices dans ses ruminations. Une fois chose faite, après avoir ri des quelques perles assez amusantes trouvées dans certaines interprétations, elle avait essayé d'écrire un peu dans son journal. Elle n'avait pas su quoi y mettre. En temps normal, écrire lui apportait du réconfort, un peu comme si elle vidait le trop-plein de son esprit dans ses mots, mais plus le temps passait, et moins elle y parvenait.

Elle avait essayé la pensine, sans succès. C'était trop ancré en elle.

La nuit dernière, elle avait été plongée dans un souvenir qu'elle détestait et n'avait pas pu se rendormir.

Le matin au petit déjeuner, Ethan s'était moqué de sa mine fatiguée, elle lui avait répondu avec un grand sourire mais il n'avait pas été dupe. Elle savait très bien qu'elle aurait toujours du mal à se jouer de lui. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien, pour avoir passé un an avec elle lorsqu'elle avait repiqué sa septième année après la deuxième guerre, en même temps que Draco Malfoy.

Elle en avait bavé, avec Ethan, il ne lui avait rien laissé passer, bien qu'ils ne soient pas dans la même maison, dès qu'il pouvait, il la retrouvait et il lui en faisait voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Il avait même osé inviter Malfoy dans leur duo, puisqu'ils avaient combattu ensemble pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Au fil du temps, à force d'invitations, le duo s'était transformé en trio. Ils étaient devenus inséparables, ce qui provoqua la colère de Ginny et l'éloigna d'Hermione. Ethan ne remplacerait jamais Harry, mais Hermione l'adorait. Il avait une personnalité si intéressante, il était intelligent, cultivé, et puis, c'était un très bon sorcier. D'un caractère doux, il tempérait Draco, qui présentait des signes de violence depuis la mort de son père, comme s'il laissait enfin sortir de lui tout ce qu'il avait contenu durant des années. Ethan savait aussi être très drôle et faisait montre d'une finesse d'esprit qui la ravissait. Hermione l'adorait et tolérait Draco, qui lui avait offert ses excuses les plus plates en guise de cadeau de Noël, cette année-là. Elle avait consenti à les accepter mais restait réticente quant à une véritable amitié. Elle n'oubliait pas comment il l'avait traitée, méprisée, rabrouée, durant six ans. Elle ne pardonnait pas l'insulte, que la tante du blond s'était amusée à graver sur son bras. Elle comprenait ce qu'il vivait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à oublier, bien qu'il ait trahi son maitre et tué son propre père pour permettre à Harry de vaincre. Elle savait qu'il en souffrait, mais elle n'y pouvait rien et ne parvenait pas à le prendre en pitié.

A côté de ça, leur entourage proche était persuadé qu'elle et Ethan étaient en couple, mais elle était avec Ron et lui... Et bien, elle se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un petit quelque chose entre Draco et lui.

Elle sourit à cette idée. Il faudrait qu'elle lui en parle, un de ces jours. Lui qui ne faisait que la taquiner dès qu'il la voyait en perdrait de sa superbe, si jamais elle avait raison. Elle avait remarqué qu'il faisait de l'œil à Aversa Hannigan, cette délicieuse et intéressante sorcière soit-disant là pour remplacer Filch, mais... ça sonnait faux.

Laissant échapper un petit rire amusé, elle se leva. Elle consulta sa petite pendule et s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas si tard, finalement. Une petite promenade de minuit lui ferait le plus grand bien. Ce serait tellement amusant de pouvoir se balader dans l'école sans craindre une retenue cinglante jetée par le bâtard des cachots.

Elle enfila ses chaussures et passa un gros pull, son manteau, ses gants et son écharpe - un cadeau de Ginny, datant du Noël précédent. Il s'était mis à neiger assez tôt, cette année, il faisait froid et elle n'aimait pas avoir froid.

Une fois dehors, elle descendit directement jusqu'au lac et s'assit sur un petit banc, non loin de la rive, au milieu des galets.

Le quart de lune se reflétait sur l'eau noire presque immobile, à peine troublée par la vie aquatique qui évoluait dessous. Une légère brise faisait bruire les branches nues des arbres derrière elle, apportant avec elle l'odeur humide des sapins et de la terre. De temps en temps, un oiseau nocturne hululait, plus ou moins proche, répondant à un autre. On pouvait même entendre le cri des sombrals, au loin, dans la forêt interdite. Ce cri étrange, triste et si touchant, la rendrait toujours nostalgique.

Elle frissonna et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. Renversant la tête en arrière, elle se mit à exhaler des bouffées de buée dans l'air froid et se surprit à sourire, encore une fois.

Un bruit de pas dans les galets, derrière elle, brisa le calme qui l'avait envahie et elle se leva d'un bond, baguette en main, prête à se défendre.

Elle ne fit que provoquer un rire amusé chez son visiteur.

"Tu ne pouvais pas t'annoncer, imbécile ?" lança-t-elle à Ethan, répondant toutefois à son rire en lui souriant.

Il vint s'asseoir sur le banc et elle l'imita, sa baguette toujours en main. Il la lui prit avant qu'elle ne la range et l'inspecta avec circonspection.

"C'est une baguette de fille, ça ?" fit-il avec comme une envie de rire encore, coincée sur un coin de bouche.

Elle récupéra sa baguette et la rangea dans la poche intérieure de son manteau.

"- C'est une baguette que j'ai empruntée il y a des années parce que j'avais perdu la mienne, tu te souviens ? Tu n'as jamais fait attention à ce détail pendant toute cette année passée à me traumatiser avec tes sales blagues ?

\- Mmmmh, laisse-moi réfléchir... Non ! Je ne fais jamais attention à ce genre de détails, Hermine.

\- Pitié, tu ne vas pas recommencer à m'appeler comme ça.

\- Ah mais si. Si, si.

\- Je te déteste."

Profitant de l'instant, il entoura les épaules d'Hermione de son bras et la ramena contre lui.

D'abord surprise, elle se laissa aller et posa la tête sur son épaule. Il l'entoura de son autre bras et posa un baiser sur ses cheveux bruns.

"Excuse-moi pour ce matin," dit-il en resserrant un peu son étreinte.

Curieusement, ces simples mots lui firent beaucoup de bien, mettant un peu de chaleur dans le nid de glace de son âme.

"- Ça va, j'avais vraiment une sale tête, je ne suis pas fâchée, répondit-elle en refermant sa main gantée sur celle de son ami.

\- Tu as des soucis ?

\- Je ne dors pas très bien... Des mauvais rêves."

Il frotta sa joue contre ses cheveux, un peu comme un chat. Un chat qui aurait une barbe de trois jours.

"Raconte."

Elle secoua la tête. C'était hors de question.

"- Alors va voir le directeur, peut-être qu'il peut faire quelque chose pour toi.

\- Genre quoi ?

\- Genre t'apprendre à fermer ton esprit. Je sais que tu ne voudras pas de potion parce que tu n'aimes pas l'idée de dépendance. Mais ça, peut-être...

\- Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il s'amuse à lire dans ma tête.

\- Il ne lira pas dans ta tête, il te dira juste comment faire.

\- Ça implique de lire dans ma tête."

Ethan s'écarta un peu d'elle et se mit à la regarder comme il avait regardé sa baguette, un peu plus tôt, un peu plus inquisiteur, peut-être.

"On a des choses à cacher, mademoiselle Hermine Gronjer ?"

La dénommée éclata de rire. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prononcé son nom de cette horrible façon ! Il n'avait cessé de le faire dès qu'il avait entendu cet élève français l'écorcher de la sorte, quand ils étaient en septième année. Elle l'avait maudit pour ça.

Qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit là, Merlin, vraiment.

"Pas plus que toi, pirate."

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit, le regard pétillant.

"D'ailleurs, à ce propos..." commença-t-elle d'un ton chantant.

Ethan fit les gros yeux, comprenant très bien où elle voulait en venir.

"- Non, dit-il.

\- Non quoi ?

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi.

\- Définition ?

\- Il n'y a rien entre Draco et moi, nom d'un elfe farci."

Hermione prit un air faussement scandalisé.

"- Pourquoi tu penses directement à ça, toi, d'abord ? dit-elle en se retenant de rire.

\- J'y pense parce qu'Aversa m'a déjà fait la remarque, bouffonne.

\- C'est toi la bouffonne."

Ethan se mit à rire, vaincu par l'absurdité de cette répartie.

"Je suis content de te voir rire et sourire, miss Gronjer, déclara-t-il en posant la main sur la tête de la jeune femme. Je suis content, même si je suis sûr que tu caches quelque chose."

Elle lui offrit un dernier sourire et prit cette main réconfortante entre les siennes pour la ramener entre eux.

"Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment."

Il acquiesça en silence, d'un hochement de tête.

Il n'était pas idiot. Il n'avait pas oublié leur septième année commune. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'elle disparaissait systématiquement, dès que les classes se rendaient à Pré-au-Lard, et qu'elle revenait juste au moment du retour vers l'école. Il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir ce qu'elle faisait, qui elle allait voir, il respectait ça, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était forcément quelque chose de... louche. Si elle trainait encore ce fardeau des années plus tard, peut-être était-ce parce que c'était plus lourd à porter qu'il le pensait. Il n'imaginait pas une femme comme Hermione trimballer de telles casseroles, mais, après tout...

"Écoute, je sais qu'on s'est perdus de vue pendant longtemps et que par la suite, on ne s'est croisés qu'au boulot, mais si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là," dit-il doucement.

Elle hocha la tête.

"D'accord ?"

Il avait approché son visage du sien.

"- D'accord, répondit-elle en appuyant son front contre le sien.

\- Parfait, ma blanche hermine ! Je vais aller faire mon petit tour, maintenant.

\- Oui, va donc travailler.

\- Et toi, va te coucher, et n'oublie d'aller voir Sev' pour ton problème de sommeil."

Hermione pouffa.

"- Ne me dis pas que tu l'appelles comme ça.

\- Jamais devant lui, je tiens trop à la vie. Bonne nuit, bouffonne.

\- Bonne nuit, imbécile."

Elle leva la main pour lui dire au revoir, et il repartit vers l'enceinte de l'école. Elle le regarda s'éloigner et disparaitre dans l'obscurité, se sentant soudain bien seule et laissant le froid s'emparer de nouveau de son corps.

Cette fois, elle n'eut pas besoin de glisser dans un rêve pour se rappeler l'été 1998. Transie de froid, elle revint encore une fois des années en arrière, de son plein gré, cette fois.

 _Pourquoi elle avait décidé de disparaitre de Poudlard avec le rat sans prévenir personne, au risque de créer un mouvement de panique au sein de la famille Weasley et de l'équipe de professeurs, elle n'aurait su le dire, sur le moment._

 _Toutefois, elle comprit qu'il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière lorsqu'elle transplana dans l'endroit le plus incongru possible, le plus impensable : la tente dans laquelle le trio avait vécu pendant leur chasse aux horcruxes._

 _Une fois sur place, histoire de faire le vide dans sa tête, elle avait passé du temps à réaménager l'endroit, incapable de le laisser tel qu'elle le connaissait, parce que ça lui rappelait trop Harry et Ron. Elle avait même détruit la petite radio. Elle était tombée sur les affaires des garçons et avait pleuré, pendant qu'elle les brûlait dehors, après avoir dressé de nouvelles barrières de protection autour du lieu. Personne ne devait les trouver. Personne ne devait savoir._

 _Murée dans le silence depuis leur arrivée, elle était revenue vers le rat. Elle avait repéré le ruisseau, en contrebas, alors qu'elle l'avait complètement oublié, et y était descendue pour chercher de l'eau. Après avoir posé un récipient non loin du lit de fortune de son otage, elle prit une grande inspiration avant de pointer sa baguette sur lui, qui semblait apparemment être retombé dans la léthargie._

 _Elle lança le sort._

 _A chaque craquement léger qu'elle entendait dès qu'elle redressait un os brisé, elle ressentait une sorte de plaisir malsain. L'intensité de la douleur avait sorti le rat du coma et le sortilège tirait de lui des hurlements qu'il ne cherchait même plus à contenir, d'abord entre ses dents serrées, ensuite, à pleins poumons. Il avait mal ? Tant mieux. De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais aussi mal qu'elle, jamais. Ce sale profiteur l'avait livrée aux Mangemorts pour son propre plaisir, alors ça lui était égal qu'il hurle à la mort pendant qu'elle le remettait plus ou moins en état._

 _Le souffle court, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, maintenant qu'elle avait fini, et elle soutenait son regard fiévreux sans faillir. S'il l'imaginait faible et incapable de faire du mal, il se trompait. Le court séjour au manoir Malfoy avait définitivement rompu quelque chose en elle. Elle était sûre de pouvoir faire bien pire, s'il l'y poussait._

 _D'un mouvement de tête, elle désigna le récipient rempli d'eau posé près du lit et dans lequel elle avait jeté une petite serviette de toilette._

 _"Lave-toi."_

 _Elle eut terriblement envie de le cogner en plein visage en le voyant esquisser son détestable sourire en coin._

 _Pour toute réponse, elle lui tourna le dos et sortit de la tente._

 _Elle avait autre chose à faire que l'observer pendant qu'il nettoyait le sang qui lui couvrait probablement tout le corps. Elle ne ferait rien d'autre pour lui que remettre ses os en place. Pour le reste, qu'il se débrouille. Et sans baguette. Elle n'était pas sa mère._

 _Elle baissa les yeux vers son poing serré. Elle n'avait jamais lâché cette baguette, depuis qu'elle la lui avait prise. Elle s'en était bien accommodée, en fait. Cette baguette assez courte et nerveuse semblait l'avoir acceptée sans trop rechigner, elle pourrait faire une très bonne baguette de remplacement. A l'idée qu'elle avait dû tuer bon nombre de gens, elle faillit la jeter au loin, mais elle ne le put. Elle parvenait à trouver du bon dans ce ramassis de noirceur, car cette baguette était meilleure que celle qu'elle avait récupéré avant, tant pis si c'était celle d'un pauvre type._

 _"Un meurtrier, Hermione, un meur-tri-er," murmura une voix dans sa tête._

 _Elle lâcha la baguette et se mit à courir jusqu'à arriver devant une rangée d'arbres où elle se laissa tomber. Elle se mit à pleurer bruyamment, meurtrissant son front et ses poings contre l'écorce de l'un d'eux. Elle lâcha prise et hurla jusqu'à en tomber de fatigue._

 _Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée sur le dos et il faisait presque nuit._

 _Elle avait dormi ? Comment avait-elle pu s'endormir dans un endroit pareil ? Et dans un moment pareil ? Elle devait être plus épuisée qu'elle ne le croyait. Elle s'assit et regarda ses mains en piteux état, tout en s'invectivant car elle n'avait plus rien pour se soigner. Il devait lui rester de quoi préparer quelques potions, au fond de son sac, entre les livres et quelques vêtements. Elle avait un peu faim. Comment pouvait-elle avoir faim ? Elle était en train de craquer, et elle avait faim ?_

 _Elle se releva et retourna sur ses pas. Un peu avant d'arriver à la tente, elle retrouva la baguette tombée sur l'herbe fraiche, alors elle se pencha pour la ramasser et entra dans la tente, sur ses gardes._

 _"Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?"_

 _Elle sursauta violemment et tendit immédiatement la baguette en direction de la voix._

 _Le rat était assis au bord du lit, les mains sagement posées sur ses cuisses. Il avait posé ses vêtements dans un coin et en avait revêtu d'autres ; ils devaient appartenir à Harry et Hermione avait oublié de les brûler. Elle avait mal ratissé les lieux. Comment osait-il porter les habits de son ami ? Et comment osait-il garder son écharpe, encore ? Elle la voyait très bien, roulée en boule près de lui. Elle serra le poing sur la baguette, prête à frapper, mais il était tellement ridicule, dans ce pantalon de survêtement et ce vieux t-shirt de l'équipe d'Angleterre de quidditch, qu'elle se détendit un peu._

 _"Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?" répéta-t-il._

 _Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Une Mangemorte l'avait torturée presque sous ses yeux, sans qu'il ne sourcille, et maintenant, il osait lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé ? Et puis, de quoi parlait-il, à la fin ?_

 _Oh, oui, ses mains. Et cette douleur diffuse au niveau de son front, comme une légère brûlure. Pourquoi ? Elle porta la main vers son visage et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était blessée, vraisemblablement lorsqu'elle s'était effondrée au pied du gros arbre, plus loin. Elle sentait sa peau abimée sous ses doigts, et la lymphe coagulée qui collait un peu.  
_

 _"Je... suis tombée."_

 _Il voulut hausser les épaules mais la douleur le fit grimacer. Forcément, si elle avait remis les os en place, il fallait encore qu'ils se ressoudent et guérissent. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas soigné ses blessures, et même s'il avait nettoyé le sang, il gardait toujours les traces de sa chute, notamment la coupure de son visage. Et s'il avait une hémorragie interne ? Elle n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Il mourrait peut-être avant qu'elle ait pu le trainer devant le Magenmagot._

 _"Tu peux marcher ?"_

 _Elle lui avait posé la question avec une sorte d'indifférence froide._

 _Elle n'était pas une personne foncièrement méchante, mais elle se comportait naturellement comme ça, avec lui. C'était déjà bien qu'elle arrive à le regarder en face, même si elle crevait d'envie de le défigurer ou de lui jeter un maléfice._

 _Il la regarda sans comprendre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi elle l'avait sorti du goulet sous le pont, et encore moins pourquoi elle perdait son temps avec lui._

 _"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de compliqué dans ma question ?"_

 _Elle se mit à penser à Snape. Si elle endossait son costume en présence du rat, ce serait peut-être plus simple pour elle. Elle était déjà très froide depuis la veille, elle avait fait preuve de cruauté envers son prisonnier, elle pouvait bien un peu jouer les Snape, non ?_

 _"Je pense que je peux marcher, j'ai pu récupérer ces vêtements là-bas."_

 _Il répondit simplement et désigna un coin de la tente du doigt, ce simple geste lui tirant une nouvelle grimace._

 _"Parfait, tu vas pouvoir te passer de mes services, alors."_

 _Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui chantait là ? Pour qui pensait-elle se prendre ?_

 _"- Comment je vais faire, sans baguette, à me trainer comme un..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas mon problème, le coupa Hermione en levant la main. Tu te débrouilles. Si tu as survécu à ta chute, tu devrais pouvoir t'en sortir, non ? Ou alors tu en es incapable, sans tes petits camarades de jeu ?_

 _\- Me cherche pas, poupée."_

 _Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux._

 _"Sinon quoi ? J'ai ta baguette, tu couines dès que tu bouges et tu n'as rien pour me faire peur, ni me blesser."_

 _Elle savait qu'elle avait de l'emprise sur lui, à l'instant. Pour combien de temps, elle l'ignorait, mais elle était au dessus de lui. Il était à sa merci._

 _"Redescends sur terre, la railla-t-il. Tu sais que je peux transplaner ? Et que si je le fais, tu ne remettras jamais la main sur moi ?"_

 _Son regard clair s'était fait glacial et la transperçait comme une lame._

 _" C'est ce qu'on verra," répondit Hermione, aussi glaciale._

 _Sans attendre de réponse, le cœur battant trop fort à son goût, elle se détourna et alla s'asseoir à la table, cherchant dans son sac de quoi soigner ses mains et son front, puis s'enferma dans le silence, le temps de nettoyer ses plaies. Elle n'avait qu'un peu d'huile d'amande mais ça ferait l'affaire, si elle la mélangeait avec ce qui restait d'essence de dictame, à savoir une micro-goutte. Pendant ce laps de temps, elle se demanda quoi faire. Devait-elle repartir ? Oui, bien sûr. Il fallait qu'elle retourne parmi les siens. Elle devait faire son deuil avec ses proches._

 _Elle se retourna, cherchant le rat des yeux. Le lit était vide. Le récipient avait disparu. Un élan de colère la fit trembler. Où était passé ce sale type ? Il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin, surtout dans la pénombre._

 _Elle sortit. La lune presque pleine s'était levée et elle le vit qui descendait vers le ruisseau, un peu plus bas. Il marchait si lentement qu'elle se demanda comment il avait déjà pu aller si loin. Elle avait peut-être passé plus de temps à nettoyer ses plaies que prévu. En forçant sur sa vue, elle s'aperçut qu'il se servait d'une branche comme d'une canne et qu'il boitait salement._

 _Il lui paraissait si vulnérable qu'elle ne pouvait croire qu'un déchet comme lui ait pu faire autant de mal. Comment un homme pouvait-il retourner sa veste au point de se mettre à chasser ses semblables, pour de l'argent ? Elle le méprisa d'autant plus._

 _Elle retourna dans la tente une fois qu'elle eut compris qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas. S'il le faisait, il mourrait à coup sûr. Il n'était pas idiot à ce point. Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Il n'y avait plus de rafleur, plus de victime. Les rôles s'étaient inversés._

 _Elle s'en alla sans dire mot, avant qu'il ne revienne, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un livre moldu sur toutes les façons de survivre dans la nature - ironie de sa part. Elle ne savait absolument pas quand elle reviendrait. Elle ne savait absolument pas si elle reviendrait. Il ne s'enfuirait pas, elle en était convaincue. Il ne chercherait pas à rejoindre les siens. Il bluffait. Il avait survécu, mais ce n'était sûrement pas pour recommencer ses méfaits. Voldemort était tombé, son soldat serait massacré s'il osait se montrer à nouveau dans le monde sorcier. Et si, au lieu de le trainer devant un tribunal qui ne ferait que l'enfermer, elle le laissait seul, ici, sans défense, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?_

 _Lorsqu'elle réapparut à Poudlard, les Weasley étaient partis, mais elle fut accueillie par le professeur McGonagall, qui lui passa un savon mémorable quant à sa conduite inqualifiable. Pendant dix minutes, elle écouta McGonagall vitupérer : comment avait-elle pu se permettre de disparaitre comme ça, sans prévenir personne, mettant tout le monde dans un embarras impossible, tout de même, une élève si intelligente, quelle déception, quelle honte, c'était intolérable, vraiment, tout le monde avait eu peur, l'imaginant morte dans un coin, enfin, miss Granger._

 _Hermione n'avait pu que dire qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle avait juste ressenti le besoin de rester seule. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à la mort de tous ces gens, encore moins celle de Harry, Remus, Tonks... Elle fut d'ailleurs incroyablement étonnée en apprenant que le professeur Snape avait survécu et qu'il avait été transféré à Sainte Mangouste avec les cas les plus graves. Elle allait finir par se demander si elle ne recevrait pas un prix, pour son interprétation de la personne la plus surprise du monde._

 _"Les Weasley ont laissé un Portoloin, pour vous," avait dit McGonagall._

 _Hermione l'avait remerciée et avait demandé comment allait Dumbledore. Il allait assez bien pour quelqu'un ayant subi les derniers évènements, et avait rejoint le ministère pour établir un plan d'urgence post-guerre avec le ministre provisoire, Kingsley Shacklebolt, il ne serait pas joignable avant longtemps. Toutefois, elle pouvait compter sur sa lettre de convocation pour la prochaine rentrée, si elle souhaitait passer ses ASPIC. Cela l'avait curieusement rassérénée. Les études étaient un domaine dans lequel elle excellait et qui lui permettrait de s'évader mentalement. Maintenant, l'heure était aux retrouvailles avec les Weasley. Plus tard, elle rejoindrait ses parents et leur rendrait la part de mémoire qu'elle leur avait volée, et la vie reprendrait son cours, pour eux, comme avant._

Frigorifiée sur son banc, elle se secoua et se leva pour rentrer. L'introspection avait assez duré pour aujourd'hui. Elle ne dormirait probablement pas très bien, mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller voir le directeur dans l'immédiat, surtout pas pour lui demander de l'aider à fermer son esprit.

Elle avait trop peur qu'il y voit son passé. Certains moments en particulier. Qu'il la voit en train d'embrasser Ron ou de réviser ses cours comme une forcenée, et même en train d'accoucher de ses enfants, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Qu'il la voit en train d'effacer des mémoires à tour de bras, ou s'efforçant d'aider un proscrit, c'était une autre histoire. Incapable de faire la part des choses, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui demander son aide. A la place, elle pouvait très bien fabriquer une petite potion de Sommeil sans rêve, c'était facile à faire et normalement, elle ne devrait pas devenir dépendante, il lui suffisait de changer un ingrédient. Et si jamais ça ne marchait pas, et bien elle irait voir le professeur Drake.

Alice Drake.

Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal avec elle, au début. Ce n'était pas la faute de la jeune femme, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à mettre de côté certaines choses qui la concernait directement, alors qu'elle l'avait souhaité dès le départ.

Au cours de l'année 1999, en mars précisément, Hermione avait été choisie parmi une multitude pour faire partie d'un groupe de sorciers anonymes, chargés de détruire le couple des vampires fanatiques, William et Lucy Drake. Elle avait refusé directement, sans attendre la fin du délai de réflexion. D'une part, elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle ait été choisie, elle, et d'autre part, elle s'estimait trop jeune et refusait de toucher à une autre magie que celle qu'elle connaissait. Un autre prit sa place : Corey Scourgeous, un sorcier plus vieux qu'elle. Elle le croisa une fois au ministère, alors qu'elle était accompagnée d'un des secrétaires du ministre, et elle n'aima pas du tout le personnage. Quelque chose en lui la dérangeait, et pas seulement son faciès sinistre.

Intriguée par l'histoire des Drake, elle tâcha de s'informer autrement que par le biais de la Gazette du Sorcier, et ce qu'elle apprit lui fit froid dans le dos. Ces gens, ces sorciers, avaient sacrifié des vies humaines pour devenir des monstres buveurs de sang. C'était impossible à admettre, pour elle. Quelle magie permettait ce genre de... déviance ? C'était comparable à la manière de créer des horcruxes, l'âme était irrémédiablement détruite. De fil en aiguille, elle apprit l'existence de la guilde des sorciers, nom sous lequel officiait ce groupe obscur dont elle avait failli faire partie. Elle ne trouva pas grand chose sur sa création et resta sur sa faim, car aucun livre n'y faisait référence autrement que par de simples commentaires sans intérêt.

Au cours de ses recherches, elle avait découvert que le nom de famille d'Ethan était cité plusieurs fois. Son père était auror, et son père avant lui, et cela concernait des dizaines de générations. Les racines de sa famille remontaient si loin et plongeaient si profondément dans la magie de la terre, qu'elle en ressentit un immense respect pour son ami, bien plus encore. Il n'en avait jamais parlé. Il faisait l'imbécile constamment et n'évoquait jamais ce précieux héritage. Savait-il, au moins, de qui il descendait ? Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il souhaitait continuer ses études en Roumanie, pour apprendre à chasser et détruire les démons peuplant le monde ? Il obtiendrait ses ASPIC haut la main, il n'aurait que des Optimal, elle n'en doutait pas, et il mettrait son savoir au service d'autrui parce qu'il voulait aider les gens. Il n'avait pu sauver sa fiancée, mais il sauverait les autres.

Avait-il été contacté par le représentant de la guilde, lui aussi ? Elle avait eu pour consigne de ne jamais en parler à personne, elle avait signé un parchemin enchanté qui la contraignait au silence, elle imaginait donc aisément qu'il devait être dans le même cas. Pour elle, il était évident que si elle avait été contacté, il l'avait été aussi.

Il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet de la mort de sa fiancée. Hermione ne la connaissait pas très bien. Lorsqu'elle était en sixième année, ils étaient tous deux en cinquième année, ils appartenaient à la maison Poufsouffle, elle les avait déjà aperçus mais ne s'était jamais intéressée à eux, elle le trouvait un peu trop joli garçon pour être honnête - à son grand tort, d'ailleurs. Mais Aisling Carnahan était un mystère pour elle. Une jeune fille modeste, pas spécialement jolie, assez effacée, mais souriante. Elle était morte dans d'affreuses conditions, certains disaient que c'était un vampire, d'autres un loup-garou, personne n'était d'accord sur la question, mais Ethan ne parlait jamais de sa disparition. A bien y réfléchir, il n'évoquait jamais la jeune fille du tout. Un peu comme si... quelqu'un la lui avait faite oublier.

Il y avait de vastes zones de flou autour des Drake. Cela pouvait s'expliquer. Qu'il y en ait autour d'Ethan, c'était moins évident à appréhender.

La curiosité d'Hermione s'en était trouvée grandement attisée. Cependant, elle n'eut jamais le fin mot de l'histoire, même quand l'affaire Sheller éclata au grand jour, onze ans plus tard. Au ministère, elle eut l'occasion de lire quelques rapports, mais certaines parties étaient caviardées, on n'apercevait que des noms, des actions, mais c'était trop imprécis, elle en était frustrée. Elle aurait aimé aller trouver Malfoy pour lui demander l'autorisation de lire les rapports non censurés, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il était le chef de la division qui employait Ethan, il n'aurait jamais accédé à sa requête parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit et surtout, parce qu'elle lui avait battu froid des années durant, dès son arrivée au ministère, sauf une seule et unique fois.

Une fois de retour dans ses appartements, elle se défit de ses vêtements devant la cheminée et s'assit un moment pour se réchauffer un peu. Quelle brillante idée elle avait eue, de rester comme ça dehors par un froid pareil, aussi. Elle cherchait peut-être inconsciemment à s'anesthésier. A cette idée, elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'allongea sur son petit divan, le sommeil commençant à prendre le dessus. Elle retira ses chaussures en s'aidant uniquement de ses pieds, maintenant trop engourdie pour bouger, et tourna le dos à la cheminée.

Elle rêva, comme toujours depuis des nuits, mais cette fois, elle n'en sortit pas comme d'un cauchemar.

La tente était devenue une maison en bois et son appel silencieux ne se tairait jamais.

* * *

 ** _Fond sonore_ _:_**

 ** _Within Temptation / Edge of the world_**


	3. Chapitre trois

_**Bonjour à vous !**_

 _ **Voici le troisième chapitre.**_

 _ **J'ai conscience que ce n'est peut-être pas le genre de fics que les gens recherchent, mais je fais comme je le sens :)**_

 _ **Les flashbacks sont toujours signalés par l'italique. J'espère ne pas avoir trop laissé de fautes ^^°  
**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews.**_

 _ **Nightwyn ~ 17/09/2016.**_

* * *

Journal de terrain d'Hermione Granger, 23 novembre 2013, minuit passé.

"Ah, Merlin... Si Ethan n'avait pas été là, j'aurais transplané.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes allés à Pré-au-Lard avec les élèves. Teddy et Victoire étaient là. Ils sont inséparables. Ils sont amoureux. Ça crève les yeux. C'est beau. J'ai eu envie de les prendre dans mes bras et de leur dire combien ma famille me manque, mais...

J'ai vraiment eu un gros coup de blues tout à l'heure. Il y a quelque chose de profondément enfoui en moi. Ce n'est pas juste cette difficulté à oublier. Regardons la vérité en face : je ne peux pas oublier.

Il m'a pervertie. J'ai détruit ma vie et celles d'autres gens, soyons francs, parce qu'il m'a pervertie. Bellatrix Lestrange m'a pervertie. Ils ont sali mon âme dans la forêt, au manoir, sous ce pont. Si j'avais eu le pouvoir de remonter le temps encore une fois, je serais allée trouver Tom Riddle dans son orphelinat et je l'aurais tué. Harry et ses parents seraient en vie, et moi... je serais saine d'esprit."

Bousculant les traditions, Hermione était assise en tailleur sur son divan, devant la cheminée. Le journal posé sur sa cuisse, elle avait arrêté d'écrire et s'était mise à tracer machinalement de petites spirales sous l'entrée du jour. Puis elle se mit à faire des huit, un bonhomme de neige bancal, puis un papillon.

Si elle était un papillon, elle se serait laissée brûler par le feu, hypnotisée par sa lumière. Elle était un papillon.

Elle se pencha pour reposer sa plume dans l'encrier posé par terre, puis ferma son journal. Elle prit sa tasse de thé et but une gorgée ; comme il était froid, elle fit la grimace. D'une pensée, elle lança un léger sort qui le réchauffa aussitôt. Prenant la tasse dans ses mains en coupe, elle s'appuya lourdement contre le dossier du divan et plongea son regard dans les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée.

Le matin, elle était allée voir Severus Snape pour lui demander de lui apprendre comment fermer son esprit aux rêves. La potion de Sommeil Tranquille ne faisait plus effet. Elle rêvait de plus en plus, et c'était de plus en plus précis. C'était comme vivre à nouveau des évènements au lieu de les rêver.

Il avait refusé. Elle en était restée muette de stupeur. Elle avait formulé sa requête et lui, sans se départir de son détachement froid, il avait refusé. Il n'y avait même pas mis les formes.

"C'est hors de question, Granger."

Comme au bon vieux temps. Elle s'était presque attendue à ce qu'il retire cinq points à Gryffondor pour son insolence.

Toutefois, il lui avait conseillé d'aller voir le professeur Drake, elle était occlumens, elle aussi, et elle serait certainement mieux placée que lui pour lui apprendre son art.

Glacée, se demandant pourquoi ce refus si c'était pour l'envoyer voir un autre occlumens, Hermione l'avait remercié du bout des lèvres et était repartie en salle des professeurs. Elle devait voir avec Neville quelle serait l'équipe d'encadrement pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'après-midi. Il lui annonça que ce serait elle, lui, Ethan, le professeur Hawthorne et Alice Drake. Quelle aubaine.

Ainsi fut fait, et sur le chemin, elle demanda à Alice s'il était possible qu'elles discutent un peu, au calme. La jeune femme avait accepté avec chaleur. Elle était d'un naturel enjoué assez communicatif, et bien que Hermione ait toujours du mal à faire abstraction de son ascendance, elle se laissait toucher par sa bonne humeur dès qu'elles parlaient ensemble, même si ce n'était que de cours.

Alors que les élèves étaient à l'auberge des Trois Balais ou en train de faire les magasins, elles se rendirent chez madame Puddifoot, où elles seraient plus tranquilles, et tant pis si c'était le point de rendez-vous de tous les couples et que la décoration faisait peur.

Hermione avait toujours aimé le village sorcier. Elle le connaissait par cœur.

Un peu plus haut, il y avait la Cabane Hurlante. Un peu plus haut, il y avait des souvenirs de toutes sortes. Il y avait Harry découvrant que son parrain était innocent, il y avait la mort de Severus Snape orchestrée par Voldemort, il y avait Hermione sauvant la vie de Severus Snape, et il y avait Hermione décidant de disparaitre avec un rafleur.

Justement, à ce propos...

Alice et Hermione étaient assises face à face à une table un peu en retrait, buvant toutes les deux un thé. De temps en temps, elles recevaient une pluie rose et blanche de confetti en forme de coeur, et ça les faisait pouffer comme deux gamines qui chuchotent sur leur dernier crush.

"Je vais vous paraitre directe, mais j'ai besoin de vos talents d'occlumens," annonça Hermione comme ça.

Alice parut surprise.

"- Comment savez-vous que je suis occlumens ? dit-elle sans animosité.

\- Le directeur me l'a dit, je suis allée le voir en premier lieu, il est le seul que je connais, répondit Hermione.

\- Oh, bien sûr."

Sa façon de répondre intrigua Hermione, mais elle n'en fit pas cas sur l'instant. La jeune femme paraissait déçue mais peut-être se faisait-elle des idées.

"Permettez-moi de vous expliquer pourquoi," reprit Hermione, histoire de changer de sujet.

Alice hocha la tête et Hermione lui expliqua simplement qu'elle voulait bloquer ses rêves.

"- Apprendre à cloisonner son esprit prend du temps, professeur Granger, il...

\- Hermione."

Alice afficha tour à tour une expression tellement surprise et ravie que la dite Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était peut-être ce dont elle avait besoin pour définitivement mettre de côté l'affaire Drake, et le fait qu'elle aurait pu faire partie du groupe qui les avait détruits. La jeune femme n'y était pour rien, elle n'était pas responsable de ce qu'avaient fait ses parents.

"- Quoi ? s'étonna Hermione malgré tout.

\- Vous êtes une héroïne, pour moi, vous avoir en tant que collègue est déjà énorme, alors vous appeler par votre prénom, imaginez !

\- Je ne suis pas une héroïne."

Elle avait prononcé ces mots comme on jette une pierre dans le but de faire mal. Elle s'en voulut aussitôt mais elle n'avait pu se retenir. Elle n'était vraiment pas une héroïne. Loin de là.

Malheureusement, Alice n'en savait rien. D'ailleurs, sa mine déconfite la mettait très mal à l'aise, maintenant.

"- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous paraitre brusque, dit-elle précipitamment, tout en repêchant quelques confetti dans son thé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude."

Hermione ne comprit pas l'allusion, puisqu'elle ignorait tout de la vie privée d'Alice, mais comme son interlocutrice ne paraissait pas lui en vouloir outre mesure, elle reprit le fil initial de la conversation.

Alice accepta de l'aider. Elle lui proposa de venir dans ses appartements le soir même, après le diner. Elle ne lui garantissait pas le succès de ces cours particuliers, mais elle essaierait de faire de son mieux.

Elles se quittèrent sur une note de bonne humeur. Alice partit rejoindre son groupe, qu'elle surveillait avec Neville, et Hermione se dirigea tout naturellement vers la Cabane Hurlante, peu encline à se mêler aux autres pour le moment.

Il s'était mis à neiger depuis longtemps lorsque Ethan la trouva, plantée près de la clôture, les bras croisés contre elle comme si elle cherchait à contenir quelque chose qui cherchait désespérément à sortir d'elle. Elle l'entendit venir vers elle, aussi tourna-t-elle vers lui un visage désemparé, et ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes qu'elle essayait de ravaler. Soulagée que ce soit lui, elle poussa un soupir tremblant.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette baraque, pour que tu te mettes dans un tel état dès qu'on est à côté ? commença-t-il en s'arrêtant près d'elle.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Ce n'est pas notre première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Hermione, tu crois que personne ne fait attention, mais moi, je vois bien qu'il y a un truc."

Elle fronça les sourcils et sa bouche se pinça. Elle était contrariée.

"Il n'y a rien," fit-elle après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

Histoire de bien appuyer sur le fait qu'il n'y avait rien, une larme s'échappa et coula sur sa joue, pour se perdre dans l'écharpe en laine de Ginny.

Ce fut au tour d'Ethan de froncer les sourcils.

"Oui, clairement, il n'y a rien, dit-il en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches. T'es là à pleurer devant cette vieille bicoque, mais il n'y a rien. Comme quand on était en cours ensemble, on venait ici et tu disparaissais des heures entières. C'était pour rien, là aussi ?"

Hermione lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna. Elle ne voulait pas en discuter avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Qu'il se mette à la trouver répugnante. Elle voulait qu'il continue à la considérer comme son amie. Elle refusait de le perdre.

Il la rattrapa en quelques pas, la saisit par le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face.

"Mais pourquoi tu t'enfuis ? Je ne suis pas ton ennemi."

Il était triste. Elle le voyait dans son regard. Il voulait juste comprendre, il souhaitait simplement l'aider. Il n'y avait pas que dans l'occlumencie qu'elle trouverait du soutien, elle devait se reposer sur quelqu'un.

"Quand nous étions élèves et que nous descendions en ville, je transplanais loin d'ici..."

Elle avait parlé doucement et fixait le bout des chaussures de son ami, incapable de le regarder en face. Elle avait l'impression d'être bouillante de honte. Elle se sentait comme dans la peau d'une adolescente empotée qui n'ose rien dire.

"Tu allais voir Ron ?"

Elle releva la tête, surprise. Effectivement, elle aurait très bien pu aller voir Ron.

"Non."

Ethan arqua les sourcils. S'il n'avait pas arrêté de fumer à la rentrée, il aurait bien volontiers grillé une petite cigarette, là.

"Je n'allais pas voir Ron. C'était... quelqu'un d'autre."

Deux petites cigarettes ?

"- Je ne te dirai pas qui, Ethan. Je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Pourquoi ?"

Elle soupira profondément et fit mine d'ajuster sa grosse écharpe autour de son cou.

"Je ne veux pas que tu me tournes le dos..."

Ethan la prit alors dans ses bras et la serra si fort qu'elle en perdit le souffle. Lorsqu'il se mit à se balancer de droite et de gauche, il la fit rire et lui redonna un peu de courage. Elle était sûre que malgré ses craintes, il ne la laisserait jamais tomber. Il n'était pas comme elle. Il ne laissait pas tomber les gens auxquels il tenait.

"Si tu n'étais pas arrivé, j'y serais allée, tu sais..."

Il hocha la tête au dessus de la sienne mais ne dit rien.

"Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais trouvé, mais..."

Avant qu'elle ne continue à parler, il desserra son étreinte et glissa son bras sous le sien, l'entrainant vers le village pour chercher un endroit chaud où s'asseoir.

Curieusement émue, elle se rappela leur septième année, encore. Il ne manquait que Draco pour que ce soit parfait. Elle sourit. Parfait et Draco dans la même phrase, impensable. Elle n'aurait jamais admis une chose pareille, avant. Elle l'avait détesté. Ce n'était qu'un petit fils à papa pleurnichard qui se faisait les griffes sur ce qu'il estimait avoir moins de valeur que lui, à savoir tout et tous. C'était quelqu'un de méprisable. Mais il avait changé. Elle avait changé. Sa façon de voir les choses aussi. Draco était une personne difficile à cerner pour qui ne faisait que le survoler, mais elle, comme Ethan, le connaissait bien. Là, elle aurait apprécié qu'il soit là, comme quand ils étaient encore élèves, ils seraient tous les trois allés boire une Bièraubeurre et ils auraient passé des heures à rigoler et à tracer des plans sur la comète.

"- Draco me manque, dit-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient près des Trois Balais.

\- Ben voyons, se moqua Ethan en poussant la porte.

\- Et voilà, il se moque.

\- Tu vas encore essayer de me tirer les vers du nez, oui !"

Elle s'esclaffa et l'entraina vers le fond de l'auberge, non loin de leur groupe d'élèves, dans lequel se fondait le couple formé par Teddy et Victoire. Elle leur tourna le dos en s'asseyant, incapable de les regarder en face. Sa bonne humeur s'était envolée à leur vue, mais lorsque Ethan revint avec deux chopes, elle remit son sourire en marche.

Il s'assit en face d'elle après avoir posé les chopes entre eux, et prit tout simplement ses mains dans les siennes.

"- Oh, comme ça tu peux être sûr que personne ne croira que tu as un faible pour ton meilleur ami, tiens," le taquina Hermione.

Ethan laissa tomber lourdement sa tête sur son avant-bras, accablé. Elle ne le laisserait pas en paix avec ses suppositions, n'est-ce pas ?

"Tu vas briser le cœur de tout ton fan-club, aussi."

Il la regarda de biais, puis se redressa.

"Ce serait un problème, si c'était le cas ? Pas pour mon fan-club, hein."

Hermione haussa les épaules.

"- Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle. Tu le sais bien.

\- Alors passons à autre chose, s'il te plait.

\- Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

\- Je ne suis pas... blessé. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça pour le moment. Ces quatre dernières années ont été un peu compliquées, pour moi, et franchement...

\- Ça va, j'ai compris, plus de sous-entendus douteux."

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans la bonne humeur, ils discutèrent de tout autre chose que ce qui les minait. Ethan ne revint pas sur le sujet de la Cabane Hurlante et Hermione ne mentionna plus Draco. Son ami le fit pour elle, mais uniquement pour lui proposer de peut-être passer les vacances de Noël ensemble, si elle le souhaitait, histoire de se changer les idées, ce à quoi elle répondit que ce serait vraiment formidable, si elle n'était pas de garde pendant les vacances, et lui non plus, d'ailleurs.

Ils rentrèrent à l'école bras dessus, bras dessous, Neville accroché avec eux et Alice à peine derrière. L'aimable Violette Hawthorne leur avait même dit qu'elle était contente d'avoir passé du temps avec toute cette jeunesse, étant donné qu'elle seule était restée avec son groupe d'élèves. La remarque n'était pas du tout méchante, mais ils s'excusèrent tous pendant des heures.

Leur retour résonnant de rires se fit remarquer.

Hermione ne regrettait pas l'absence de Filch. Aversa n'avait rien à voir avec lui, de toute façon, elle n'était pas là pour faire la police. L'ambiance était vraiment différente. Les élèves un peu plus libres. Le directeur n'était certes pas le plus joyeux du monde, mais il était juste, tant qu'on respectait le règlement de l'école, il n'émettait aucune remarque désobligeante et les punitions ne fusaient plus comme à l'époque où Hermione était élève. Il avait l'air d'en avoir enfin fini avec les brimades sur les élèves, et c'était une très bonne chose.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, puis vint l'heure où Alice devait retrouver Hermione chez elle.

Histoire d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, Alice lui expliqua qu'il y avait des risques d'échec, le premier soir, elle-même avait mis un an à apprendre en Italie, et elle avait été formée tous les jours par un maitre en la matière. Elle se considérait comme novice, elle savait fermer son propre esprit mais n'était pas certaine de pouvoir apprendre à quelqu'un d'autre. Hermione lui répondit qu'elle souhaitait simplement ne plus rêver, quitte à ne plus jamais pouvoir le faire, et que cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'elle y parvienne.

Tout en grommelant de vagues choses peu sympathiques à l'encontre du seul qui maitrisait vraiment l'art de l'occlumencie ici, Alice invita son hôtesse à prendre sa baguette et à s'asseoir par terre devant la cheminée, puis en fit de même.

"Je vais essayer d'entrer, repoussez-moi du mieux que vous pouvez. Lorsque vous aurez réussi à me repousser, nous essaierons de poser les barrières dont vous avez besoin. C'est d'accord ?"

Hermione acquiesça en silence.

Alice tendit sa baguette vers elle, avec une légère appréhension. La seule fois où elle était entrée dans l'esprit de quelqu'un, on l'y avait invitée. Cette fois, c'était différent, et elle ignorait si sa façon de faire était la bonne. Encore une fois, elle eut une pensée noire envers son amant. Elle ferma les yeux et expira doucement, pour le chasser de son esprit.

"Legilimens !"

En face, Hermione répondit en lançant un "Protego", sûre d'elle.

Ce fut pour se retrouver devant la tente.

 _Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait décidé de revenir, alors que les autres étaient à Pré-au-Lard._

 _Elle avait menti à Ethan en prétextant qu'elle avait une tonne de devoirs et qu'elle voulait surtout bûcher le dernier cours de potions.  
_

 _Une conversation avec Ginny à propos des méfaits de ses jumeaux de frères lui avait rappelé quelque chose de très important, de très intéressant. Elle les avait remerciés intérieurement, ainsi que Harry, qui s'était énormément confié à Ron et elle._

 _Elle se glissa hors de la maison Gryffondor et atteignit la statue de la sorcière borgne, devant laquelle elle prononça le mot qui permettait de l'ouvrir, puis s'engouffra dans le tunnel, marchant aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, puis sortit aussi discrètement que possible de la boutique et s'éloigna du village pour transplaner en toute sécurité._

 _La rentrée avait eu lieu quelques semaines avant. Elle n'était pas revenue de tout l'été. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle allait trouver. Est-ce qu'_ _ _il s'était enfui,_ comme il l'avait annoncé en mai dernier, jetant son plan de vengeance au feu ?_

 _Elle fit quelques pas, incertaine. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle s'aperçut que la tente était en bon état et ne semblait pas du tout à l'abandon. Tremblante, elle commença à en faire le tour._

 _Beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois. Elle ignorait tout de la réaction qu'elle aurait, une fois face à lui. Elle avait passé plus de trois mois dans sa famille, entre ses parents et les Weasley, sa vie avait repris un cours normal, si l'on pouvait dire, elle avait plus ou moins repris goût à la vie grâce à ses proches.  
_

 _Les premiers jours avaient été les plus difficiles, empreints de beaucoup de tristesse ; ils avaient enterré Percy, les Lupin, puis Harry près de ses parents,_ _ _à Godric's Hollow_. Ce jours-là, même Severus Snape était présent, amaigri, le regard éteint, drapé dans un lourd silence. Il paraissait plus terne qu'à l'accoutumée, il devait avoir du mal à se remettre de son empoisonnement, c'était d'ailleurs surprenant qu'il soit là, voire inconscient. A la fin de la cérémonie, Hermione avait lancé un sort connu d'elle seule, et depuis, une flamme brûlait sur la tombe de son meilleur ami tombé au combat. Ce jour-là, elle était rentrée chez les Weasley et avait passé la nuit avec Ron. Leur première nuit._

 _Maintenant, elle marchait sous la pluie fine et elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là. Jour après jour, à force de passer du temps avec d'autres gens, à force de ne plus penser aux jours noirs de la deuxième guerre des sorciers, elle avait laissé sa haine s'effilocher. Elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait même terriblement. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir oublié pourquoi elle s'était abaissée à sauver la vie d'un meurtrier, elle avait l'impression de trahir la mémoire de Harry et des autres victimes de cette guerre stupide. Elle se trahissait elle-même._

 _Une branche craqua sous le pas de quelqu'un, derrière elle, en contrebas._

 _Elle se retourna lentement et se retrouva face à lui, qui remontait du ruisseau, une pile de ce qui semblait être des vêtements sous le bras. Elle remarqua qu'il boitait toujours. Elle remarqua aussi qu'elle était complètement figée._

 _Comme s'il le sentait, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle. Il paraissait surpris. Et par la capuche de Mélusine, il avait toujours son écharpe autour du cou, passée de cette même façon désinvolte que le jour où sa bande les avait attrapés._

 _"Voyez-vous ça," fit-il en guise d'introduction._

 _Le ton était neutre, mais son regard parlait pour lui. De surpris, il était passé à acéré._

 _Elle sentit un frisson glacé descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle fit un geste pour prendre sa baguette, qu'elle avait coincée sous sa ceinture, dans son dos, puis laissa retomber sa main au moment où il reprit son avancée vers elle._

 _Il passa à côté d'elle sans la regarder et entra dans la tente, par une ouverture qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle ferma les yeux et ne bougea pas. Elle n'osait pas._

 _"Tu comptes rester plantée dehors longtemps ?" l'entendit-elle dire de l'intérieur._

 _Cette fois, elle prit sa baguette, puis elle entra._

 _Dans un coin, il avait mis ses vêtements à sécher sur une corde fine tendue entre deux montants de la tente._ _ _Sur le dossier d'une chaise, sa veste en cuir, sur laquelle elle eut envie de laisser courir ses doigts._ Sur la table, le livre moldu qu'elle avait laissé, posé près d'une pile de livres qu'elle ne connaissait pas, des journaux moldus et sorciers et un nécessaire à potions assez chiche.  
_

 _Elle se demanda s'il avait volé tout ça. Il n'avait rien, quand elle était partie, c'était donc fort probable._

 _"Il me semblait que tu avais prévu de déserter," dit-elle enfin, brisant un silence à couper au couteau._

 _Il ricana derrière elle._

 _Elle lui fit de nouveau face. Il s'était assis en haut des trois marches menant à ce qui avait été sa chambre, lors de la chasse aux horcruxes. L'avait-il fait exprès ? L'avait-il sentie, comme dans la forêt, lorsqu'elle était cachée par le sortilège, juste sous son nez ?_

 _A cause de sa façon de se tenir, elle comprit que sa jambe droite n'avait pas guéri correctement. C'était donc pour cela qu'il boitait encore. Il garderait probablement des séquelles de sa chute. Oh et puis, elle s'en fichait pas mal, hein._

 _"- J'ai déserté, comme tu dis, dit-il en glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille._

 _\- Et pourquoi tu es encore là, alors ?"_

 _Elle avait posé la question de cette manière précieuse et hautaine signifiant "vous voyez bien que j'ai raison" qui irritait tant Draco, tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en relevant fièrement le menton, un pied en avant, défiant ouvertement son interlocuteur._

 _La réaction en face la déstabilisa un peu._

 _Il s'était mis à rire, cachant le bas de son visage derrière sa main, sans la quitter des yeux._

 _"- T'es impayable, tu le sais, ça ?_

 _\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question."_

 _Le rire se tut dans un soupir._

 _Le rafleur était amusé. La gamine qui se tenait devant lui n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec la fille assoiffée de vengeance qui lui aurait volontiers arraché les yeux, quelques mois plus tôt. Il n'oubliait pas avec quel plaisir elle l'avait laissé hurler sa douleur sur son lit, ni comment elle l'avait abandonné à son triste sort, sans aucune ressource, au milieu de nulle part. Où était passée cette version diabolique de la fille ?_

 _"Non, ça n'y répond pas, Penelope Clearwater, sang-mêlée."_

 _Elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ressortait-il ça maintenant ?  
_

 _"Ce n'est pas mon nom, et tu le sais très bien," fit-elle sèchement._

 _Elle n'aima pas son sourire en coin._

 _"- C'est la première chose que tu m'as balancée à la gueule quand on vous a chopés, tes copains et toi._

 _\- Et alors ?_

 _\- Ça t'a pas sauvée, de mentir._

 _\- Ah oui ? Et qui est obligé de se planquer dans une tente en plein milieu de la forêt ? Moi, peut-être ?"_

 _Il se leva, une ombre dans le regard._

 _Hermione affirma la prise sur sa baguette._

 _"Tu imagines que je suis incapable de te faire du mal ? Sérieux, Hermione Granger, sang-de-bourbe ? Tu m'as volé ma baguette et tu t'en es servi contre moi, maintenant tu reviens te pavaner avec devant moi et tu penses que je vais te remercier, parce que tu m'as empêché de crever ?"_

 _Il avait fait quelques pas._

 _Hermione tendit le bras dans sa direction._

 _"Je ne suis pas un agneau, si j'ai envie de te faire du mal, je le ferai."_

 _Elle le savait._

 _Elle redressa encore plus le menton._

 _"Et si j'ai envie de me servir de nouveau de ta baguette contre toi, je le ferai," répliqua-t-elle froidement._

 _L'autre en face se pencha alors dans une légère révérence, une main dans le dos et l'autre sur le cœur, comme s'il l'invitait à mettre ses paroles en pratique.  
_

 _Il se moquait d'elle ouvertement, en plus._

 _"Pourquoi tu es encore là ?" répéta-t-elle avant qu'il ne se lance dans un nouveau numéro de charme à la_ _Cormac McLaggen._

 _Il alla s'asseoir sur le banc de l'autre côté de la table, en face d'elle. Comme elle avait pivoté pour pouvoir le garder dans son champ de vision, il tapota simplement la pile de Gazette du Sorcier du bout du doigt pour les lui montrer. Curieuse, elle se pencha dessus et attrapa le premier._

 _Elle se mit à parcourir les pages jusqu'à tomber sur ce qui l'intéressait. Elle comprit. Sur la troisième page s'étalaient les photos de tous les rafleurs, morts ou vifs, dont lui. La gestuelle sur la photo animée collait tellement au personnage qu'elle ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Quel vantard, vraiment._

 _Toutefois, et de façon nettement moins drôle, une légende en lettres capitales_ _ _s'affichait__ _ _sous les photos_ : TOUTE PERSONNE AYANT VU CES FUGITIFS EST PRIÉE DE BIEN VOULOIR LE SIGNALER. TOUTE PERSONNE CACHANT UN OU PLUSIEURS DE CES FUGITIFS EST PRIÉE DE LE SIGNALER (FAMILLE COMPRISE). TOUTE PERSONNE...  
_

 _Elle n'alla pas plus loin dans sa lecture. D'un coup, c'était comme si ses veines charriaient une eau glacée. Elle sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler et elle dut s'asseoir._

 _"Tu fais moins la maligne, hein ?"_

 _Elle lui balança un regard meurtrier. Il y répondit en souriant._

 _"J'espère pour toi que personne ne sait ce que tu as fait..."_

 _Elle pensa répliquer, mais elle n'en fit rien. Mentalement, elle se répétait que personne ne savait. Et si quelqu'un savait... Par les rouflaquettes de Merlin, elle était fichue._

 _"Vois-tu, comme tu l'as dit, j'ai déserté, continua-t-il en lui prenant le journal des mains. Je suis sorti des limites de protection que tu as si brillamment dressées tout autour de mon nouveau chez-moi, et j'ai transplané chez mes parents."_

 _Comme elle eut un mouvement de surprise, il se tut. Elle devait s'imaginer qu'il sortait de nulle part, ou d'un trou sombre et crasseux dans la terre qui l'aurait mis au monde un beau matin, sûrement._

 _"Ça te choque qu'un réprouvé comme moi ait des parents, ou quoi ?"_

 _Elle secoua la tête. Il se méprenait.  
_

 _"Non, ce n'est pas ça, dit-elle sans une once d'agressivité. C'est pour qu'ils n'aient pas de problèmes que tu es revenu ici."_

 _Elle se reprit aussitôt. Elle n'allait tout de même pas le plaindre ! Il avait lui-même choisi sa voie, non ? C'était normal qu'il continue à laisser ses parents tranquilles._

 _"En fait... fit-il avec légèreté, ses sourcils si arqués qu'il lui donnait l'impression d'avoir du mal à trouver ses mots. En fait, c'est plus parce que mon père a menacé de me casser la gueule avant de me dénoncer."_

 _Voilà qui lui seyait mieux. Elle se sentit ridicule, à lui prêter des intentions qu'il n'avait manifestement pas. De plus, elle lui montrait de l'intérêt en l'écoutant. Elle n'était pas là pour jouer les confidentes. Et puis, puisqu'il paraissait aller si bien, elle pouvait très bien le saucissonner et le livrer au ministère, maintenant. C'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait sorti des décombres du pont. Elle rangea la baguette dans son dos. N'importe quoi, Hermione, vraiment. Continue comme ça.  
_

 _"- Je suis peut-être une racaille, mais me battre contre mon père devant ma mère... C'est pas mon truc._

 _\- Rien de bien glorieux, non... Tout à fait dans le personnage, lâcha Hermione innocemment, tout en prenant un autre journal._

 _\- T'as déjà transplané en étant blessée, poupée ?"_

 _Elle leva les yeux vers lui un instant, et reprit sa lecture - il était question des derniers Mangemorts encore vivants emprisonnés à Azkaban et de la volonté du ministère d'y maintenir les détraqueurs, malgré les demandes successives de Dumbledore au sujet de leur mise en veille. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment occupée des actualités durant l'été, elle s'était volontairement éloignée de tout ça._

 _"- Non, répondit-elle. C'est très déconseillé._

 _\- T'as tout compris. Soit je me fritais avec mon père, soit je me fritais avec les autorités sorcières... Je n'allais pas gâcher toute cette belle énergie dépensée à me rafistoler dans un combat... inégal."_

 _Elle haussa les épaules, ça lui était égal._

 _"Ça t'aurait plu, j'ai bien morflé à l'aller comme au retour."_

 _L'ironie gouttait grossièrement de ses paroles et cette fois, la jeune fille rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.  
_

 _"Tu es donc revenu te terrer ici en attendant que ça passe."_

 _Hermione s'était appuyée au dossier de la chaise. L'odeur particulière du cuir de la veste du rafleur flottait autour d'elle. Elle s'y abandonna sans résister. Elle ne releva pas l'allusion faite directement sur sa façon de le rafistoler, comme il avait dit. Elle sentait son regard sur elle, alors elle se força à faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, continuant à lire cet article stupide sur un sorcier stupide qui venait d'inventer une sorte de machine stupide à détecter les taupes.  
_

 _"Que je revienne ici pour me terrer, normal, mais toi, tu fous quoi ici, exactement ?"_

 _Elle était revenue sur une page qui diffusait encore l'avis de recherche des rafleurs, et trois photos étaient barrées d'une croix noire, dont celle de Fenrir Greyback. Elle aurait adoré pouvoir pousser un cri de joie. A la place, elle se mit à contempler la photo de son prisonnier qui relevait la tête fièrement, alors que la même sempiternelle mèche de cheveux retombait devant son visage, en continu. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle découvrait son nom. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu, elle ne le lui avait jamais demandé, elle n'en avait rien eu à faire. Du bout des doigts, elle l'effleura. Ça ne lui allait pas du tout. C'était presque trop... noble._

 _"Ne va pas t'imaginer je ne sais quoi, dit-elle sur un ton léger. Je suis venue vérifier dans quel état tu étais, c'est tout."_

 _Elle se tira de sa contemplation en l'entendant bouger. Il s'était accoudé et appuyait lourdement sa joue contre son poing. Il avait allongé son autre bras dans sa direction et sa main reposait à plat sur la table, près de la sienne, qu'elle laissa en place.  
_

 _"- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir me livrer ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de partir d'ici._

 _\- Tu irais où ?_

 _\- Je..."_

 _Il se tut. Fronça les sourcils. Esquissa une petite moue. Où aller, il n'en savait strictement rien.  
_

 _"Chez les Malfoy."_

 _Hermione imita son sourire en coin moqueur à la perfection. Elle tapota du doigt la pile de journaux, comme lui plus tôt._

 _"Tu l'as lu là-dedans, Lucius Malfoy est mort, Tom Riddle est mort,_ _ _Bellatrix Black est morte,_ même ton grand copain Greyback est mort."_

 _Prononcer le nom de sa tortionnaire et de celui qui voulait clairement en faire son casse-croûte lui fut difficile. Sa voix trembla. Il l'avait forcément perçu, mais il n'en fit pas cas._

 _"- Tu es agaçante, Hermione Granger, sang-de..._

 _\- Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te jure que tu le regretteras."_

 _Il laissa tomber sa tête sur son bras étendu, pris d'un début de fou rire. Lorsqu'il la releva, des larmes perlant au coin des yeux, Hermione se tenait debout devant lui, de l'autre côté de la table, visiblement très en colère._

 _"- T'en es pas capable, dit-il avec évidence. Tu t'es douce radoucie, t'as plus une miette de haine en toi._

 _\- Essaie, pour voir ?"_

 _Elle le provoquait. Elle devait être devenue folle. Ou alors... Était-elle en train de se tester ? Était-ce pour ça, qu'elle était là ?  
_

 _Elle le suivit du regard alors qu'il contournait lentement la table pour venir près d'elle, se plantant à quelques centimètres à peine. Il leva la main et saisit délicatement une grosse mèche de ses cheveux bruns entre ses doigts, pour la flairer, les yeux fermés._

 _Exactement la même scène que dans les bois, les mots en moins, les entraves en moins, son odeur sauvage en moins._

 _Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Son cœur battait trop fort, trop vite. Sa respiration s'était accélérée. Ses sens aiguisés devaient le percevoir, elle était un livre ouvert devant lui.  
_

 _D'un coup, il ouvrit les yeux et les planta droit dans les siens, comme lorsqu'elle était cachée derrière la barrière de protection et qu'elle était seule à pouvoir le voir._

 _"Sang-de-bourbe."_

 _Hermione se dégagea d'un coup et recula d'un pas._

 _"Endoloris !"_

 _Le sort avait à peine claqué dans l'air que le rafleur se retrouvait par terre, pris de spasmes, des cris s'échappant de lui._

 _Hermione savait que ce sort impardonnable ne pouvait fonctionner que si le lanceur voulait vraiment la souffrance de l'autre. A le voir ainsi se tordre de douleur à ses pieds, elle ne doutait plus de sa capacité à le briser, si elle le voulait. Elle ne s'était pas radoucie, non. Elle s'était reposée._

 _Le journal qu'elle lisait serré dans sa main libre, elle regardait son prisonnier recroquevillé sur lui-même, qui luttait pour retrouver son souffle, prête à lancer le sort encore une fois si jamais il osait dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot de travers. Elle éprouvait quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Elle avait envie de pleurer et se sentait fière d'elle. Elle était persuadée d'avoir agi sur un coup de tête, en mai dernier, mais non, elle venait de prouver qu'elle était déterminée à mener son plan à bien. S'il la provoquait encore, elle le punirait encore._

 _"C'est Hermione, sale rat, Hermione Granger, née-moldue,_ _ _retiens-le bien,_ lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents. Ton complexe de supériorité du sang, tu peux te le mettre où je pense. Si tu recommences à m'appeler comme tu l'as fait, tu baigneras dans ton fichu sang pur."_

 _Elle posa un genou à terre et se pencha sur lui, repoussant du bout de la baguette une mèche de cheveux qui retombait sur son visage, où la sueur avait fait poindre de grosses gouttes. Il bougea à peine la tête mais son regard était rivé au sien.  
_

 _"C'est compris ?"_

 _Au lieu de lui répondre, il leva la main et attrapa celle qui tenait la baguette, pressant les doigts d'Hermione dans les siens._

 _"T'as oublié ce que je t'ai dit, tout à l'heure ? dit-il, la voix brisée. Si j'ai envie de te faire du mal, je le ferai."_

 _Elle tira en arrière pour se dégager mais il tint bon. Il s'était redressé et dans le mouvement, la baguette pointait vers lui._

 _Il était donc stupide à ce point ? Elle sauta sur l'occasion.  
_

 _"Endoloris !" cria-t-elle en se levant dès qu'il l'eut lâchée._

 _Elle le laissa essoufflé sur le sol, blême._

 _"Je suis la sorcière la plus brillante de ma génération ! s'exclama-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Si tu ne réfléchis pas, moi, oui !"_

 _Elle fit volte-face, quitta la tente et s'éloigna sous la pluie battante afin de passer les barrières. Une fois là, elle transplana non loin de chez Honeydukes. Lorsqu'elle mit le nez dehors au niveau de la statue de la sorcière borgne, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Draco. Elle fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu et passa à côté de lui d'un pas vif. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose, et c'était rejoindre sa chambre et s'y enfermer jusqu'à l'année prochaine pour pleurer tout ce qu'elle voulait._

 _Draco se lança à sa poursuite et, la rattrapant facilement, tendit la main pour lui prendre le bras, dans le but de lui demander d'où elle venait et pourquoi elle était dans cet état. Elle se retourna vivement, prête à mordre, le visage exprimant toute la colère qu'elle contenait._

 _"Ne me touche pas, putain de sang-pur !" lui cria-t-elle au visage._

 _Sous le coup de la surprise, il la lâcha. Hermione se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais ne le reprit pas. Elle repartit, en larmes, éperdue._

Elle ne sut pas si c'était elle ou Alice qui avait choisi d'interrompre l'introspection. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était maintenant en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes, le souffle court, la tête dans le creux de l'épaule de l'occlumens qui venait de tout vivre avec elle.

"Je suis désolée..." ne cessait de répéter Hermione, incapable de savoir quoi dire d'autre, incapable d'arrêter ses pleurs.

Elle avait échoué, cette première leçon était un fiasco total. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à lutter, elle n'avait pas pu repousser l'intrusion. Et pire : Alice savait, maintenant.

Celle-ci referma son autre bras autour de ses épaules secouées de sanglots et lui murmura simplement que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elles recommenceraient une autre fois, si elle le souhaitait.

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle bougea un peu la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait entendu, mais ce fut tout.

Lorsque l'occlumens quitta ses appartements, Hermione resta un long moment à essayer de reprendre ses esprits, assise par terre en face de la cheminée, les bras entourant ses genoux, les cheveux retombant devant ses yeux. Elle avait mal à la tête. Elle était complètement embrouillée. Avoir eu recours à cette tentative d'occlumencie était une erreur. Se replonger de la sorte dans les souvenirs était une erreur.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la baguette posée par terre à côté d'elle. Elle songea une seconde à la balancer au feu.

Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne le pourrait pas.

Il fallait avancer. Elle ne savait pas comment. La seule certitude qu'elle avait, qu'elle se répétait depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, était qu'elle s'était trompée sur sa façon de faire les choses. Elle n'était pas assez forte.

C'était sur elle-même qu'elle aurait dû jeter un Oubliettes.

* * *

 _ **Fond sonore :**_

 _ **Asja / Fear not this night**_


	4. Chapitre quatre

_**Bonjour,**_

 _ **En avant pour le quatrième chapitre.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et bon week-end.**_

 _ **Nightwyn ~ 23/09/2016**_

* * *

Journal de terrain d'Hermione Granger, premier janvier 2014, quelque part entre deux heures et trois heures du matin.

"Bonne année, moi.

J'ai passé un joyeux Noël avec mes élèves, merci. Alice m'a offert un recueil sur les façons non-mystiques de contrôler l'esprit. Elle m'a dit que je progressais bien dans nos leçons, et que le livre n'était qu'un clin d'œil. Je le prends comme un encouragement.

Cette gamine est adorable. Je ne suis pas la seule à le penser, les élèves l'apprécient beaucoup. Ceux qui ont connu son prédécesseur ne doivent pas le regretter, c'était un professeur horrible, et pas que dans son comportement. D'ailleurs...

Il pense que ça ne se voit pas, mais quand il croit que personne ne le regarde, notre directeur la couve des yeux. Tout le monde s'en fout, mais je l'ai remarqué. Est-ce qu'elle le sait ? Sachant qu'il a protégé Harry toute sa vie par amour pour sa mère, ça me trouble. Je ne sais pas si ça me gêne. Il a le droit de retomber amoureux, mais... C'est... bizarre. De toute façon, ce ne sont pas mes affaires et je ferais bien de balayer devant ma porte.

Cette semaine, Ethan est de garde à l'école. C'est son tour. Moi... j'ai loué un cottage pour passer le nouvel an loin des gens. Nous n'avons pas du tout fait aboutir ce projet de vacances avec Draco. Me rappeler de ce que je lui avais dit, la dernière fois, m'a... refroidie. Je ne lui ai jamais présenté mes excuses, pour ça. On va dire que ça équilibre le fait qu'il m'a maltraitée des années durant, à cause de mon propre statut du sang. Même s'il s'est excusé. Ça doit prouver que je ne lui ai pas vraiment pardonné. Toujours est-il que le planning a fait qu'on ne pouvait pas partir ensemble quelque part, ce qui m'arrange.

Je n'ai dit à personne où j'étais, sauf au directeur. Je dois être joignable en tout lieu et à toute heure, c'est le règlement.

En attendant, je me trouve dans un endroit d'où je peux transplaner quand ça me chante. J'ai un peu abusé du champagne, je vais donc m'abstenir. Ce serait dommage de foutre en l'air des semaines de bon boulot, hein, journal ?

Bon, il me reste un fond de champagne, alors je te laisse..."

Un petit cœur un peu tordu ferma l'entrée du jour.

Hermione pouffa bêtement et referma son journal.

Elle était parfaitement grise après avoir bu la moitié de la bouteille qu'elle s'était achetée, en allant faire ses courses pour son repas du jour de l'an en solitaire. Les dizaines de canapés au saumon fumé qu'elle avait dévorés n'avaient rien épongé du tout. Elle se sentait bien, un sourire niais collé sur le visage, les joues un peu chaudes.

Dans un autre contexte, elle aurait pu trouver cette situation plus que pathétique, mais là, elle s'en fichait comme de sa première paire de chaussettes. Elle était triste parce qu'elle était loin de ses enfants. Elle imaginait qu'ils étaient en vacances chez leurs grands-parents, comme d'habitude, et que leurs oncles et tantes avaient dû - beaucoup trop - les gâter à Noël. Ron devait passer le réveillon en tête à tête avec Lavande. Il aimait bien passer le jour de l'an en tête à tête, Ron. C'était un romantique, malgré tout.

Comme elle était d'un naturel à avoir le vin joyeux, elle ne s'apitoya pas sur son sort trop longtemps. Elle avait voulu cette situation, donc...

Pourquoi était-elle toute seule dans un cottage, à se saouler au coin du feu, déjà ? Ah, oui, sa quête de rédemption.

Elle s'extirpa de son fauteuil confortable, son joli verre à pied à la main, et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin.

Le ciel était noir, mais le manteau de neige qui couvrait le sol semblait scintiller sous la lumière du réverbère qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, de l'autre côté de l'épaisse haie. La neige avait cessé de tomber juste avant qu'elle ne revienne de sa promenade au supermarché. Elle se souvenait ne pas avoir aimé conduire à ce moment-là. Elle n'aimait pas conduire, de toute façon, mais elle avait trouvé judicieux de passer son permis. Après tout, elle était d'ascendance moldue et elle se voyait mal transplaner pour aller voir ses parents, à cause des voisins. C'était une excuse. Les voisins se fichaient pas mal de la voir, sans savoir quand elle était arrivée, quand elle repartait, comment elle était venue. Elle avait des lubies, par moment. Passer son permis en était une.

Elle n'aimait pas conduire, mais elle n'aimait pas le vol sur balai non plus. Elle aimait transplaner. Elle trouvait ça grisant. Un peu comme un état d'ivresse passager.

Elle but une gorgée, puis une deuxième, laissant le champagne pétiller sur sa langue un instant avant de l'avaler, pour en prendre une troisième. Posant le verre sur une table qui se trouvait non loin, elle appuya lourdement son front contre la vitre et ferma les yeux.

Les leçons d'Alice portaient ses fruits. Elle ne rêvait plus depuis deux semaines. Enfin. Elle dormait beaucoup mieux et avait meilleure mine, même Ethan le lui avait gracieusement fait remarquer, quel amour.

A la place, elle s'évadait. Elle supportait mieux le poids de la culpabilité, comme ça, même si c'était complètement contradictoire. Elle vivait mieux. Elle commençait à l'assimiler. La fuite était devenue une de ses spécialités.

 _"Comment ça, tu ne veux pas venir en France avec nous pour les vacances ?"_

 _Sa mère avait assez mal pris que sa fille refuse de les accompagner, cette année. Il avait fallu qu'Hermione explique que ça ne l'arrangeait pas, déjà que repiquer sa septième année était dur pour elle, elle devait travailler et mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour avoir un Optimal dans chaque matière à ses ASPIC._

 _Elle avait dû mentir en expliquant qu'elle avait tellement raté sa septième année qu'il avait fallu la repasser. Elle n'avait pas obtenu tous les Optimal requis pour pouvoir entrer au ministère, dans la division qu'elle voulait. Bien sûr, ce mensonge couvrait l'année d'amnésie de ses parents, elle ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds en septième année à cause de sa cavale._

 _Son père aidant, Hermione parvint à convaincre madame Granger qu'elle ne restait pas de gaité de cœur. Elle voulait vraiment réussir. Du jardin, elle regarda ses parents partir en taxi, agitant la main, triste. Elle aurait voulu les accompagner, mais elle avait vraiment du travail. Tant pis si elle passait le réveillon du jour de l'an toute seule._

 _Elle avait décliné l'invitation des Weasley. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller les voir. Ron était trop... pressant. Elle adorait être avec lui, il la faisait rire, mais dès qu'ils étaient tous les deux, il ne cherchait qu'à vouloir enlever ses vêtements. Elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. Ce n'était pas que ça lui déplaisait, mais... elle n'y était pas._

 _Et puis, Ginny déprimait depuis la mort de Harry. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour elle. Rien ne l'intéressait plus. Elle ne supportait plus la présence de Bill et Fleur. Elle les jalousait horriblement. Elle était désagréable. Elle ne trouvait la paix que lorsqu'elle jouait au Quidditch. Hermione lui avait conseillé de se focaliser dessus, ce qu'elle avait fait, mais pendant les vacances, il n'y avait pas de jeu..._

 _De fait, Ginny attendait désespérément la reprise des cours. Elle avait envie de retrouver son amie Luna Lovegood. A l'école, Ginny ne prêtait pas grande attention à Hermione, qui trainait trop avec Malfoy à son goût, et elle le détestait cordialement, au point d'en vouloir à la petite amie de son frère. En dehors des cours, elle n'en parlait jamais et faisait comme si de rien n'était. Le problème venait vraiment des "mauvaises fréquentations" d'Hermione et Ginny n'avait pas envie de faire avec._

 _Ça lui était bien égal. Ginny avait le droit de penser ce qu'elle voulait. En attendant, elle préférait éviter d'aller chez les Weasley si elle n'y était pas obligée. Parfois, l'ambiance devenait lourde, et elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Tout le monde pleurait alors sur la perte de leurs amis et de la famille, c'était dur. Elle voulait en sortir._

 _Le dernier soir de l'année 1998, Hermione commanda une pizza. Elle la mangea tranquillement devant un vieux film, puis monta dans sa chambre et s'attaqua à son premier parchemin du soir : rédiger trente centimètres sur l'utilisation de la plante chinoise nommée pavot de pluie. Merci professeur Snape, que du bonheur, ce devoir. Elle en rédigea dix centimètres de plus, juste pour le plaisir._

 _Au moment de se mettre au devoir d'étude des runes anciennes, deux heures plus tard, elle se sentit envahie par une insidieuse lassitude. Elle se redressa, se tenant bien droite contre le dossier de sa chaise, et imita Ethan : elle leva les bras et s'étira longuement en poussant un cri sourd de bien-être, jusqu'à sentir ses vertèbres craquer. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il faisait ça souvent. C'était... agréable, cette sensation d'avoir la tête plus légère._

 _Elle se remit au travail. Sa traduction fut laborieuse, mais elle écrivit un devoir impeccable. Le professeur Babbling serait contente, comme d'habitude. Hermione était sa meilleure élève, et elle en était très fière. Les runes lui plaisaient, leur étude était passionnante et ouvrait tellement de perspectives dans les interprétations de tant d'ouvrages ! C'était le paradis pour elle : encore plus de choses à lire, encore plus de choses à apprendre !_

 _Au bout d'un moment, elle regarda l'heure. Minuit passé. Elle reposa sa plume. Elle se souhaita la bonne année au moment où le téléphone sonna._

 _C'étaient ses parents. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, elle les embrassa bien fort tous les deux, puis elle raccrocha, un peu émue. Elle regrettait quand même un peu de ne pas être allée avec eux. Elle resta debout devant le téléphone un bon moment, avant de décider de s'habiller pour sortir._

 _Elle prit le temps de fermer tous les volets, donna deux tours de clé à la porte d'entrée, éteignit toutes les lumières, puis disparut dans le "pop" caractéristique du transplanage._

 _La forêt était vraiment magnifique, sous la neige. Quel dommage d'abimer tant de beauté immaculée en y laissant de vilaines empreintes de grosses chaussures d'humain... Baissant les yeux pendant qu'elle marchait, elle aperçut les traces d'un daim. Elle sourit à l'évocation du patronus de Snape, qui avait guidé Harry jusqu'à l'épée de Gryffondor, dans la forêt de Dean._

 _Snape les avait aidés. Il n'avait jamais été du côté de Tom Riddle. Il avait protégé Harry pendant six ans, en silence, jusqu'au moment où son propre sacrifice ne servit à rien. Un beau gâchis que tout ça. Harry avait toute la vie devant lui, et il l'avait offerte pour sauver tout le monde. Oui, vraiment, quel gâchis..._

 _Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle avait passé la barrière de protection. Elle s'arrêta parce que les bruits de la forêt autour d'elle s'étaient atténués, et que cette sensation de silence flou l'avait perturbée._

 _Elle fit le tour jusqu'à la deuxième entrée de la tente._

 _Une lanterne allumée pendait juste devant, suspendue à un montant de bois. Depuis quand c'était là, ça ? Et ce mobile éolien, accroché là-bas entre les branches de cet arbre, qui l'avait installé ? Il y avait la même lanterne, posée un peu en retrait, au croisement de deux branches.  
_

 _Curieuse, elle s'approcha du mobile et en toucha les éléments de ses doigts gantés de laine. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il en soit le créateur. C'était bien trop joli, bien trop délicat. Il y avait du verre poli, des galets si fins qu'elle se demandait comment ils ne s'étaient pas brisés au moment du perçage, il y avait aussi des plumes, des morceaux de bois creux, des rubans. L'ensemble était gracieux et avait quelque chose de touchant. Le son que le mobile produisait en bougeant était musical, reposant.  
_

 _Elle regretta qu'il n'y ait pas de vent. Elle aurait aimé l'entendre chanter dans la brise._

 _Elle recula, étrangement émue. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir touché à quelque chose qui n'était pas pour elle.  
_

 _Puis, soudain, comme si on l'avait écoutée, un courant d'air vint frôler le mobile, qui se mit à bouger et à produire un son des plus subtils. Hermione ferma les yeux et se perdit dans le chant qui l'enveloppait et lui serrait le cœur, au point qu'elle savait qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer dans l'instant. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et baissa la tête, laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues et se perdre dans sa grosse écharpe de laine. Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre._

 _Elle ignorait si le mobile éolien était enchanté, mais cela fonctionnait drôlement bien sur les sens._

 _Décidant qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici, elle recula de quelques pas et se retourna, dans le but de repartir._

 _Il se tenait là, bras croisés, appuyé contre le montant de bois sous la lanterne, et il l'observait en silence. Depuis quand était-il là ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Il aurait pu l'attaquer par surprise, même sans baguette. Il n'avait rien fait. C'était la trêve du nouvel an ?_

 _Cherchant quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi, Hermione sortit la baguette du rafleur de la poche de son manteau._

 _La réaction de ce dernier ne ne fit pas attendre._

 _"Woh ! s'exclama-t-il, levant les mains pour montrer qu'elles étaient vides. Tout doux ! J'ai rien fait, rien dit !"_

 _Hermione fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de lui chanter, là ?_

 _Puis elle comprit. Forcément, dégainer la baguette comme ça pouvait passer pour un acte d'agression un peu trop direct._

 _"Je suis venue te rendre ça," dit-elle un peu trop vite._

 _Sans bouger de l'endroit où elle se tenait, elle lui tendit la baguette._

 _Trêve du nouvel an, donc ?_

 _Il ne bougea pas non plus. Il la dévisageait plutôt avec une méfiance plus que visible. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des deux salves de Doloris qu'il avait assez mal encaissées. Il s'était trainé pendant deux jours après ça, physiquement comme moralement._

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là, la gamine ? En pleine nuit, un premier janvier, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire ? Elle n'avait pas de parents, pas d'amis avec qui faire la fête, de petit ami avec lequel échanger un baiser sous le gui ? Et puis, c'était quoi, cette histoire de lui rendre sa baguette, là ?_

 _"Tu peux la garder, cette putain de baguette," déclara-t-il avec dédain, un peu plus vulgaire que d'habitude._

 _La gamine fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres. Contrariée ? Parfait._

 _"A quoi tu joues, poupée ?"_

 _Il préférait attaquer le premier._

 _Elle fit un pas en avant._

 _"Je suis venue te la rendre, voilà à quoi je joue," répondit Hermione en se voulant ferme._

 _Il émit une sorte de rire exaspéré, tout en se tenant l'arête du nez entre son pouce et son index._

 _"T'es sourde ? grogna-t-il d'un coup. Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais la garder. En plus..."_

 _Il se tut et fit à son tour un pas._

 _"En plus, elle a clairement changé d'allégeance, vu comment ton Doloris m'a déglingué, la dernière fois," reprit-il en regardant vers le ciel._

 _Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers elle, elle frissonna. Même avec la lumière dans le dos, son regard clair de ciel faisait agir son magnétisme sur elle._

 _"Mais..." protesta-t-elle._

 _Il grommela quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas et fit le reste du trajet qui la séparait de lui, pour lui arracher la baguette des mains et descendre vers le ruisseau, aussi vite que sa jambe le lui permettait._

 _Hermione comprit ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Elle arriva à son niveau au moment où il lançait la baguette loin sur la glace, à l'endroit où le ruisseau formait une sorte de petite étendue d'eau circulaire. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, la baguette était perdue._

 _"Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!" s'écria-t-elle, furieuse._

 _Il la regarda du coin de l'œil. Elle était désarmée, maintenant, et il savait qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids contre lui, à moins qu'elle ne connaisse quelques sortilèges informulés, ce dont il ne doutait pas. Comme elle l'avait dit, elle était brillante. Avant qu'elle ne lui crache ça à la figure, il avait entendu parler d'elle, au manoir Malfoy, elle ne lui avait rien appris la dernière fois. Il avait vu son nom dans quelques Gazette, toujours suivi de mots formidables comme "première de...", "major de...", "meilleure...", une vraie petite machine à intelligence, cette gamine._

 _"T'en voulais plus, j'en voulais plus, problème réglé, fit-il en retournant sur ses pas. Maintenant casse-toi et fous-moi la paix, vu ?"_

 _Elle ne répondit pas. Normalement, elle aurait dû lui envoyer une petite pique bien sympathique pour l'envoyer paitre proprement, mais là, rien._

 _Il comprit rapidement pourquoi en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule : cette idiote s'était aventurée le long de la pente qui menait vers le cercle de glace. Elle n'espérait tout de même pas y aller, si ?_

 _Réprimant un grognement de rage, il repartit dans le sens inverse, tout en l'invectivant entre ses dents. Pas possible d'avoir du vent dans le crâne à ce point, alors qu'on se vante d'être la sorcière la plus brillante de... de quoi ? L'école des ploucs ? Une bécasse, oui ! Et le courage des Gryffondor, tiens, parlons-en, du courage des Gryffondor. Des conneries ! De l'inconscience, tout au plus.  
_

 _Et voilà qu'elle avançait sur la glace, maintenant._

 _"Putain..."_

 _Il s'arrêta au bas de la pente ; se retenant à une branche d'arbre, il posa le bout de sa chaussure sur la glace, histoire de tester un peu sa solidité. La surface lisse craqua légèrement. Ça pourrait tenir, mais pas sous son poids. La gamine avait ses chances, elle était beaucoup plus mince que lui, et pour l'instant, elle avançait lentement, pas après pas, et ça tenait._

 _"- Mais c'est pas possible, t'as vraiment rien dans la citrouille ! lui cria-t-il, parce que ça lui faisait plaisir de la chatouiller de la rive._

 _\- Miroir magique !" lui répondit-elle, et sa voix claire résonna dans la nuit._

 _Il ne comprit absolument pas cette répartie moldue. Il réalisa juste qu'elle se moquait de lui._

 _"- C'est ça ! Et tant que t'y es, reste là-bas ! J'peux rien te faire d'ici !_

 _\- Oui oui !"_

 _Il la vit s'accroupir pour ramasser quelque chose. Elle avait dû trouver la baguette. Il secoua la tête d'un air navré et soupira. Elle était vraiment stupide. Venir jusqu'ici pour une raison obscure, et lui prouver qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas lui rendre la baguette : du grand art. Ça ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête._

 _Il allait remonter lorsqu'il y eut un bruit. Pour être plus juste, il y eut une succession de bruits._

 _D'abord, un craquement, puis un cri effrayé, puis quelque chose qui plonge dans l'eau._

 _Il pensa en premier lieu à rigoler un bon coup. Sauf qu'elle ne remontait pas à la surface. Ah, si ! Pourquoi elle ne grimpe pas hors du trou ? La glace est trop fragile ? Mais sers-toi de la baguette, bécasse !_

 _"Bordel de..."_

 _Pas la peine de chercher à avancer précautionneusement sur la glace, pas le temps. Ça craquait sous chacun de ses pas. Là, il aurait adoré avoir sa baguette. S'il l'avait eue depuis le début, tout aurait été si simple._

 _De belles fissures partaient du trou que la gamine avait créé en passant à travers la glace. Bon et bien, c'était quitte ou double, maintenant, pas vrai ?_

 _Elle s'accrochait désespérément, mais la glace partait par plaques entières sous son poids, dès qu'elle se hissait, elle replongeait. Elle avait dû boire la tasse un sacré paquet de fois. Une de ses mains lui était inutile, elle serrait la baguette pour ne pas la perdre. Mais qu'elle la lâche, qu'on en finisse ! Ou bien..._

 _"Donne !"_

 _Il tendit la main vers elle._

 _Hermione parvint à lancer la baguette suffisamment adroitement pour qu'elle retombe près de lui, mais assez loin des fissures._

 _"Mobilicorp..."_

 _Elle choisit ce moment pour lâcher prise et disparaitre sous l'eau._

 _Évidemment, bien sûr, noie-toi, tant qu'à faire, hein, histoire de faciliter la tâche à tout le monde._

 _"Mobilicorpus !"_

 _Il dirigea le corps maintenant inerte jusqu'à le reposer délicatement sur la rive. Elle ne bougeait plus vraiment. Cette dernière tasse était manifestement de trop. Elle était trop blanche, ses lèvres avaient bleui. Charmant._

 _"Anapneo."_

 _Le sortilège la libéra violemment. Elle rendit l'eau qu'elle avait dans les poumons et prit soudain une grande inspiration, se mettant à tousser bruyamment, douloureusement, tout en cherchant à avaler de l'air, et plus elle cherchait à respirer, plus elle toussait._

 _"Voilà ce qu'on gagne, à vouloir faire la fière."_

 _Elle lui jeta un tel regard qu'il préféra se taire. Il restait persuadé qu'elle maitrisait les sortilèges informulés à la perfection, et, dans le doute... Il la laissa reprendre son souffle, tranquillement, puis, avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il se pencha pour l'emporter dans ses bras._

 _"Ne... me t-t-t-touche pas..."_

 _Elle grelottait tant qu'elle avait du mal à parler._

 _"Oui, c'est ça, t'es mignonne mais la viande congelée, non merci."_

 _Hermione ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre sa poitrine. Elle ne pensait qu'au fait qu'elle avait très froid et qu'elle avait perdu son bonnet à gros pompon en tombant dans l'eau. Elle l'aimait bien, son bonnet à gros pompon. Elle n'en retrouverait jamais un comme celui-là._

 _Il passa non loin du mobile éolien. Elle l'entendit bruire. Elle sourit. Quelle magie animait cette chose si délicate ? Comment avait-il fait ? Pourquoi l'avait-il faite ? Qui était-il, au fond ?_

 _Il faisait meilleur, à l'intérieur de la tente._

 _Elle sentit qu'il l'avait posé sur quelque chose d'à peu près confortable. Il avait brièvement posé une main sur son front. Elle avait envie de dormir. Elle était bien. Elle glissait dans le sommeil. Elle n'avait plus si froid, maintenant._

 _"Hé !"_

 _Ouvre les yeux. Maintenant, ouvre les yeux ! Je ne suis pas cassé le bol à aller te chercher pour que tu laisses tomber, là. Foutue gamine, foutue sorcière émérite ! Oh ! Réveille-toi !_

 _Mais Hermione n'ouvrait pas les yeux. Elle était restée dans l'eau trop longtemps. Elle allait s'endormir, engourdie par le froid, et elle ne se réveillerait pas._

 _A sa connaissance, aucun sort n'existait pour ce genre de cas de figure. Peut-être qu'elle, elle aurait su. Ça lui faisait une belle jambe, tiens._

 _Bon. Et bien, à l'ancienne, alors._

 _Grande idée d'avoir installé un poêle dans cette tente, les enfants. Ces tentes magiques, quelle invention fantastique. Trois adolescents en cavale mieux lotis que des rafleurs sans toit fixe. De quoi râler un bon coup, pas vrai ?_

 _Il ne l'avait allumé que tardivement, ce soir-là, aussi l'engin ronflait-il comme l'enfer lorsqu'il avait ramené la gamine à l'intérieur. Il n'avait qu'à l'installer à côté, confortablement, pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffer et éviter de mourir aussi bêtement._

 _Il la débarrassa de son écharpe trempée d'eau glacée, puis de son manteau alourdi et de ses gants. Il jeta ses chaussures plus loin et appliqua un sort de séchage sur ses cheveux et sur le reste de ses vêtements, qu'il ne lui retira pas._

 _Greyback se serait bien foutu de sa gueule, en le voyant ainsi refuser de mettre une fille à poil._

 _Il n'avait surtout pas envie de ramasser encore un Doloris en pleine poire. Tout bien considéré, elle n'avait plus la baguette. Tout bien considéré, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Ce n'était pas son style, d'attaquer quelqu'un qui était désarmé. Sans l'ivresse de la chasse, à quoi bon ? Aucun intérêt._

 _Elle bougea un peu. Elle n'allait donc pas mourir. Du moins, pas ici, et pas maintenant. Elle prononça quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Elle bougea de nouveau, roulant sur le côté pour se mettre face à la chaleur du poêle._

 _Il alla chercher une couverture dans sa "chambre" et vint l'en recouvrir._

 _Elle paraissait avoir repris des couleurs. Sa respiration était régulière et profonde, maintenant. Elle s'était endormie, mais pas à cause de l'eau glacée, cette fois. Elle éternua. Elle était quitte pour une bonne crève. Cette bécasse..._

 _Il passait vraiment une soirée minable. Il avait passé une journée minable. C'était dans la continuité._

 _Dans le journal moldu qu'il avait réussi à dénicher en descendant au village qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de sa planque, il avait trouvé l'avis de décès de sa mère parmi une dizaine d'autres. Ça lui avait coupé l'appétit. Il était presque sûr que c'était sa faute. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment supporté qu'il parte comme il était parti, plus jeune. Elle avait encore moins supporté de voir combien il avait mal tourné, alors qu'elle s'était évertuée à l'éduquer le plus convenablement possible, malgré leur manque de moyens. Elle lui avait donné tout l'amour qu'elle avait en elle. Son père lui avait donné des beignes. Sa sœur lui avait donné... beaucoup trop. Il n'aurait jamais dû aller les voir, la dernière fois._

 _Et la gamine, là ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait, vraiment ?_

 _Il s'approcha doucement, se pencha par dessus le corps endormi et posa la baguette près d'elle._

 _Comme il l'avait dit, elle avait changé d'allégeance. Il l'avait perçu en l'utilisant. Il était déçu. Après tout, elle était meilleure que lui, normal que la baguette la lui préfère, non ? Elle lui revenait de droit. Elle l'avait méritée, même si elle ne l'avait pas gagnée au combat._

 _Il frôla la chevelure d'Hermione du bout des doigts._

 _Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres, tel un fantôme. Elle était mignonne, quand elle n'essayait pas de l'asservir en lui jetant des sorts impardonnables. Elle n'était pas une dominatrice. Pas une Bellatrix. Pourtant, elle faisait mal. Un vrai chardon. Une eau de montagne._

 _Lâchant un grognement de contrariété, il fit le tour de la tente pour éteindre les lanternes et revint auprès de la gamine. Elle tournait le dos au poêle, maintenant. Il s'accroupit et tendit la main pour toucher ses cheveux, encore une fois, puis sa joue, dont il suivit la courbe jusqu'à son menton._

 _Elle ouvrit les yeux, à peine._

 _"C'est toi qui as fait le mobile, dehors ?" murmura-t-elle en le regardant entre ses paupières mi-closes._

 _La première chose à laquelle elle pensait, c'était le mobile, dehors ?_

 _"- Oui, répondit-il simplement, accoudé sur le rebord du lit de camp qui avait servi à Harry, dans le temps._

 _\- Pour qui est-il ?"_

 _Elle n'avait qu'un filet de voix. Elle semblait épuisée. Sa curiosité l'emportait sur le reste. Elle n'était vraiment pas comme les autres. Elle n'était comme personne. Changeante. Forte. Insaisissable. Une eau de montagne._

 _"Je t'en parlerai une autre fois," s'entendit-il dire._

 _Elle sourit et fit un petit bruit de contentement._

 _Il s'appuya lourdement sur le lit pour se relever. Foutue jambe._

 _Elle sortit une main de la couverture et la tendit vers lui._

 _"Reste... s'il te plait."_

 _Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête pour décliner l'invitation et s'éloigna sans bruit._

 _Hermione n'insista pas. Elle remonta la couverture pour cacher la soudaine montée de couleurs sur ses joues. Elle avait honte. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle avait eu peur, lorsque la glace avait cédé sous son poids. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que c'était imprudent d'être allée chercher la baguette, mais elle n'avait pu se résoudre à l'abandonner. Elle sentit des larmes poindre à ses yeux. Elle finit de remonter la couverture pour se cacher. Il était hors de question qu'il la voit pleurer, elle avait étalé suffisamment d'émotions devant lui pour la nuit..._

 _Elle se rendormit, épuisée, les poumons et la peau brûlants d'avoir séjourné dans l'eau glacée._

 _Ce fut pour se réveiller en sursaut, sortie du sommeil par ses propres gémissement de frayeur, engoncée dans la couverture qui lui entravait les jambes, où était-elle ? Où était-elle ? De l'air, Merlin, de l'air, au secours... Maman, allume la lumière, maman..._

 _Quelque chose l'entoura pour l'empêcher de continuer à battre des bras pour se dégager. Elle leva instinctivement les mains pour l'attraper, elle n'y voyait rien, elle avait mal à la tête, elle avait peur, son cœur allait sortir d'elle, elle allait mourir._

 _Ce qui la retenait, c'était un bras. Maintenant qu'elle ne cherchait plus à se débattre, la main au bout de ce bras était remontée jusqu'à ses cheveux, sa joue brûlante, son front. Elle sentit des cheveux frôler son visage, des lèvres se poser sur son front._

 _"T'es bouillante de fièvre."_

 _Oh, c'était donc pour ça qu'elle avait l'impression d'être si lourde._

 _La chaleur humaine s'en alla._

 _"Non..." gémit-elle comme un enfant perdu._

 _Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes lorsqu'il revint avec une petite lanterne dans une main et une grosse tasse pleine d'eau fraiche._

 _Il avait posé la lanterne sur le parquet et s'était assis sur le bord du lit de camp._

 _Hermione n'avait pas la force de prendre la tasse. Ses tempes bourdonnaient dès qu'elle faisait un mouvement. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer._

 _Comprenant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas toute seule, il s'était approché et avait passé le bras sous ses épaules pour l'aider à s'asseoir, jusqu'à pouvoir se caler derrière elle et lui mettre la tasse entre les mains. Mais même comme ça, elle n'avait pas la force. Il plaça sa main libre sous les siennes et l'aida à boire._

 _"- Il faut que je rentre chez moi, murmura-t-elle de façon presque inaudible._

 _\- Dans cet état ? Sûrement pas."_

 _Elle aurait voulu le fusiller du regard mais elle avait la force d'un poussin tout juste sorti de l'œuf. Elle préféra appuyer sa tête trop lourde dans le creux de son épaule. C'était mieux._

 _"J'ai de quoi me soigner, à la maison... Et je dois y être avant dix heures, ma mère va m'appeler, si je n'y suis pas, elle va..."_

 _Il grogna pour l'interrompre.  
_

 _"Tu ne transplaneras pas dans cet état."_

 _Elle referma les doigts sur un pli de la chemise élimée du rafleur._

 _"Mais si tu viens avec moi..."_

 _Elle l'entendit rire doucement. Elle, ses larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler, et lui, il se moquait d'elle. Elle essuya ses joues du bout de la manche de son t-shirt, pour rien._

 _"Je m'en fiche, j'irai toute seule," fit-elle en esquissant un mouvement pour se lever._

 _D'une part, elle en fut incapable, d'autre part, il la retint d'un geste._

 _"- Je pense que tu ne tiens pas debout, que t'es encore moins capable de te trainer jusqu'à l'endroit d'où tu pourras transplaner, et..._

 _\- Ça va, arrête de faire comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire, l'interrompit-elle sans aucune énergie._

 _\- T'es pénible, tu sais ?"_

 _Elle haussa les épaules et hocha la tête. Oui, elle le savait. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle détestait être malade. Elle devenait une insupportable fillette capricieuse qui ne cessait de geindre et pleurer. Là, elle voulait juste rentrer à la maison et boire un peu de potion pour faire tomber la fièvre. Trop faible, elle ne pourrait pas y arriver toute seule. Elle refusait de rester ici. Elle savait très bien que sa mère l'appellerait à dix heures, comme promis lors du départ pour la France. Elle devait y être, sinon elle s'inquièterait. Il ne comprenait pas._

 _"Tu es méchant..."_

 _Elle sourit devant l'absurdité de sa propre remarque. Bravo Hermione, jeune sorcière capable de jeter un Doloris deux fois d'affilée sur la même personne. Remarquable._

 _"T'as pas idée."_

 _Sur ces paroles, il se dégagea pour la reposer sur le lit et s'éloigna le temps de passer quelques vêtements plus chauds et ses chaussures. Lorsqu'il revint, elle était roulée en boule et grelottait._

 _Est-ce qu'elle était consciente, au moins ? Il ne savait pas où aller, lui._

 _Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et posa une main fraiche sur son front brûlant. Elle ouvrit les yeux, difficilement._

 _"Hé, dit-il sans brusquerie. On y va."_

 _Il parvint à lui faire enfiler sa veste en cuir et l'enroula dans la couverture, avant de la soulever dans ses bras._

 _Dehors, la neige s'était remise à tomber. Hermione lui offrit son visage. Elle mourait de soif, elle sentait sa peau lui faire mal, elle défaillait, alors la neige sur son visage, c'était un enchantement._

 _Il se pencha pour libérer ses jambes, tout en la tenant étroitement pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. C'était une véritable poupée de chiffon qu'il serrait contre lui. Dire qu'il pourrait s'en débarrasser comme ça, sans même utiliser la magie... Dire qu'il l'aurait fait volontiers, quelques mois auparavant, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle l'avait tiré des griffes de la mort pour en faire son larbin, elle avait utilisé un sort impardonnable sur lui, deux fois, elle l'avait asservi._

 _Alors qu'il ne savait rien d'elle, ni même qu'elle existait, il avait d'abord senti son parfum dans la forêt, s'imaginant qu'un cortège de dryades avait abandonné l'une des siennes derrière elles, pour découvrir quelques jours plus tard que ce n'était que cette petite fuyarde sang-de-bourbe recherchée par tout le monde... Elle avait menti sur son identité. Les trois gosses cherchaient à se protéger. Ils avaient tous menti. Potter avait été défiguré, mais... la Gazette avait éventé la supercherie parce que la photo d'Hermione Granger s'étalait sur une de ses pages. La sang-de-bourbe que Greyback avait réclamée à Bellatrix Lestrange et qu'elle lui avait refusée, parce qu'elle voulait jouer avec._

 _Lui, il regrettait. Pas de l'avoir attrapée, mais de savoir que la Mangemorte allait l'abimer. Irrémédiablement. Il l'avait entendue la torturer. Longtemps. Il tournait en rond dans la pièce à côté, comme un fauve en cage. Il voulait la garder pour lui, elle était à lui, il l'avait attrapée, il l'avait gagnée. Greyback n'y aurait pas touché. Bellatrix l'avait souillée. Brisée. Puis les prisonniers s'étaient enfuis. Il y avait eu l'explosion sur le pont. La chute, interminable. Le sort d'amorti qu'il avait eu le temps de lancer l'avait sauvé, momentanément. Sans elle, il serait mort, comme les autres, entre les rochers, triste cadavre anonyme parmi les autres. Sans elle..._

 _"A toi de jouer," fit-il, légèrement agacé._

 _Hermione passa les bras autour de son cou et pensa très fort à sa maison._

 _Un "pop" plus tard, elle lâcha prise. Elle se serait effondrée à ses pieds sur l'épais tapis de sa chambre, s'il ne l'avait pas retenue. Il libéra une main pour prendre la baguette qu'il avait récupérée et mise dans une poche, et demanda de la lumière. D'un coup d'œil circulaire, il repéra son lit, sur lequel il alla la coucher._

 _"Et maintenant ?"_

 _Elle gémit._

 _Il se demanda pourquoi les parents de la gamine n'avaient déjà débarqué en trombe. Mais elle, elle ne semblait pas vraiment y être._

 _"Enlève tes chaussures..."_

 _Il lui balança un regard noir mais obéit, elle était chez elle, après tout. Il alla sagement déposer ses croquenots près de la porte de la chambre et revint vers la malade._

 _"Coffre... sous le lit..."_

 _Il s'exécuta et sortit un petit coffre en bois de sous le lit, juste devant lui. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle le lui dise pour l'ouvrir. Il y avait un sacré paquet de fioles, là-dedans. Bizarre qu'une fille de moldus garde ça chez elle et en préfère l'utilisation aux remèdes de sa... caste.  
_

 _"Bouchon noir... Quatre gouttes dans un verre d'eau..."_

 _Un verre d'eau. Où ? Ah, une salle de bains. Le peu qu'il voyait grâce à la lumière artificielle de la baguette l'intriguait énormément. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une maison moldue. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir apprécier de vivre dans un endroit pareil. Aussi... froid. Où étaient les bougies ? Les chandeliers ? Heureusement que le système de robinetterie était plus ou moins semblable._

 _Il revint avec le verre d'eau fraiche pour la malade. Il chercha la fiole au bouchon noir, puis versa quatre gouttes, comme elle lui avait dit. Ensuite, il s'assit au bord du lit et répéta les mêmes gestes que lorsqu'il l'avait aidée à boire, la première fois. Assoiffée, elle s'étrangla, toussa un peu, puis but le contenu du verre tout doucement._

 _"Merci..." murmura-t-elle lorsqu'il la reposa._

 _Il entreprit de lui retirer sa veste. Elle flottait dedans, ce ne fut pas difficile. Il passa machinalement la main sur son front. Elle était encore fiévreuse. Évidemment, tête de troll, la potion n'allait pas agir en une minute._

 _"- Pourquoi ta mère ne t'appelle pas maintenant ? demanda-t-il comme ça, en chuchotant._

 _\- Il n'est pas dix heures..._

 _\- Mais... tu es revenue."_

 _Hermione fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il, à la fin ? Oh, oui, bien sûr. Il ne savait pas._

 _"- Elle n'est pas ici, se mit-elle à lui expliquer. Mes parents sont en voyage en France, et elle doit m'appeler à dix heures, avec le téléphone._

 _\- Oh."_

 _Il se sentit d'un coup parfaitement stupide._

 _Il savait que ça existait, ces machines bizarres dans lesquelles les gens se parlaient alors qu'ils étaient très loin les uns des autres. Il n'en avait jamais vu, de loin comme de près. Il ne comprenait pas ce système, pourquoi ça marchait. Il ignorait qu'il y en avait un chez elle._

 _En tout cas, cela expliquait pourquoi le bruit qu'ils avaient fait en arrivant n'avait pas réveillé les parents de la jeune fille. Ils n'étaient pas là. Ils étaient à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici. Ils étaient partis en voyage, en laissant leur fille toute seule à la maison. Bizarre. Jamais ses parents à lui n'auraient laissé leur fille seule à la maison._

 _"Je vais dormir un peu..."_

 _A peine avait-elle fini de prononcer ces mots qu'elle dormait profondément._

 _Il pensa d'abord à repartir. Elle n'avait plus besoin de lui. Il avait sommeil. Sa jambe était douloureuse. Il pouvait bien se reposer un peu avant d'y aller. Juste un peu. Et puis, il fallait bien que quelqu'un la surveille. En plus, si la fièvre ne tombait pas, elle n'arriverait pas à prendre sa potion toute seule. Il resterait pour veiller sur la poupée de chiffon._

 _Hermione ouvrit les yeux alors que le soleil était déjà levé et perçait entre les lames de ses volets. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, au niveau de sa tête de lit : huit heures et demi. Elle bougea un peu et s'aperçut qu'elle était encore tout habillée. Pourquoi ? Elle avait mal partout ; des courbatures ? Se tournant sur le côté, elle fut particulièrement étonnée de trouver le rafleur endormi sur le rebord du lit, assis par terre, la tête reposant sur son bras replié. Qu'est-ce que..._

 _Rassemblant un peu ses esprits, elle se rappela le déroulement des évènements, de son arrivée à la tente jusqu'à son retour, et encore, c'était assez vague à ce niveau._

 _Elle tendit la main vers l'endormi pour remonter la mèche de cheveux qui retombait toujours lourdement devant son visage. Il sursauta et saisit sa main avec une rapidité qui lui fit peur. Réflexes de chasseur. Il planta son regard de ciel dans le sien, et ne lâcha sa main que pour toucher son front._

 _"Ça va, murmura Hermione, troublée. Je vais bien."_

 _La main descendit le long de sa joue et retomba sur la sienne._

 _Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Du pouce, il caressait le dos de sa main. Hermione se pencha légèrement._

 _Non. Non, mille fois non._

 _"Je... vais prendre une douche."_

 _La jeune sorcière se leva, prit quelques vêtements propres au hasard dans l'armoire et d'autres dans un tiroir, puis s'enferma dans sa salle de bains. Elle resta un long moment sous l'eau chaude, assise au fond du bac de douche, le front posé sur ses genoux qu'elle avait ramenés contre elle. Tant pis pour l'écologie. Ses muscles étaient douloureux, elle souffrait dès qu'elle inspirait trop profondément, sa tête était lourde et son cœur refusait de se calmer._

 _Impossible._

 _Elle avait... voulu l'embrasser. Elle avait ressenti le besoin impérieux de le faire. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle était juste reconnaissante pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Il l'avait sortie de l'eau glacée, il avait pris soin d'elle. C'était tout. Il payait sa dette parce qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie. C'était un criminel. Lui et sa bande l'avait livrée au manoir Malfoy. Bellatrix l'y avait torturée. Sans ces salopards de rafleurs, elle et ses amis n'auraient jamais été faits prisonniers. Il l'avait pervertie._

 _Elle regarda la marque sur son avant-bras. Les lettres blanches paraissaient faites de nacre, sur sa peau._

 _Pour les Doloris qu'elle avait subis, pour l'insulte gravée dans sa chair, elle ne pouvait pas céder à ses pulsions. Ce n'étaient que des pulsions. Elle ne pouvait pas éprouver de sentiments pour cet homme. Pas lui. Elle avait Ron, par la coiffe de Morgane Lefay._

 _De colère, elle donna un coup de poing sur le sol et étouffa un cri de rage._

 _Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bains, vêtue d'un pantalon de survêtement et d'un sweater de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, elle constata qu'il était parti. Elle soupira, amère. Elle était déçue._

 _Elle alla ouvrir la fenêtre puis les volets en grand, laissant le froid de l'extérieur entrer dans sa chambre. Elle sentait encore l'odeur de la veste de cuir du rafleur. Son odeur. Revenant sur ses pas, elle remarqua la baguette magique, posée sur son parchemin d'étude des runes. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il avait utilisé sa plume pour laisser quelques mots sur un coin de parchemin vierge - alors qu'elle l'imaginait plus capable d'écrire sur son devoir._

 _Il avait une... jolie écriture. Ronde. Sans fioritures. Nette. Belle plume._

 _"A bientôt, ma jolie."_

 _Elle déchira le coin de parchemin et le plaça entre deux pages du livre qu'elle était en train de lire, puis elle s'allongea sur son lit pour rêvasser, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne._

Hermione sursauta en entendant un bip s'échapper de son téléphone portable, oublié dans son sac. Elle soupira profondément, la tête brumeuse. Elle ignorait quelle heure il était. Sûrement très tard. Ses jambes étaient un peu ankylosées, elle était restée immobile trop longtemps. Il fallait bouger. Aller se coucher. Cuver son champagne. Elle ferait une très grosse grasse matinée, c'était une certitude.

Avant de rejoindre sa chambre, elle fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir son portable et le livre qu'elle lisait en ce moment. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran du téléphone et y lut le message que sa mère lui avait envoyé quelques heures plus tôt, et qu'elle venait de recevoir. Une chance qu'elle l'ait reçu dans ce trou paumé, car le réseau passait très mal, voire pas du tout. Elle n'avait acheté ce téléphone que pour rester en contact avec ses parents, elle ne l'utilisait jamais en dehors des vacances, lorsqu'elle quittait Poudlard. Elle répondrait plus tard, elle n'allait pas réveiller sa mère aussi tard.

Tout en marchant vers sa chambre, elle laissa filer les pages de son livre entre ses doigts pour arriver au chapitre qu'elle voulait. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, à l'entrée de sa chambre, et prit entre ses doigts le morceau de parchemin qui lui servait de marque-page.

Elle sourit tristement en relisant ces mots pour la ixième fois depuis qu'elle les avait trouvés et referma le livre. Elle le posa sur sa table de nuit, puis alla se rafraichir dans la salle de bains avant de se coucher.

Il était temps de prendre du repos, maintenant.

* * *

 ** _Fond sonore :_**

 ** _Slipknot / Vermilion Pt. 2_**


	5. Chapitre cinq

_**Hello,**_

 _ **Voici le cinquième chapitre.**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

 _ **Mary Eileen Prince, merci pour ta review :) J'espère que la suite te plaira.  
**_

 _ **Nightwyn ~ 01/10/2016**_

* * *

Journal de terrain d'Hermione Granger, vacances de Pâques, jeudi 8 avril 2014, seize heures et quelques.

"Cher journal plus vraiment de terrain,

Ma semaine de garde se termine. Peu d'élèves sont restés alors c'est très calme. Le directeur est parti ce matin au mariage de Luna Lovegood. Tellement bizarre de sa part. Ethan m'a dit qu'elle l'avait beaucoup aidé lors de son... accident. J'ai tendance à oublier qu'il y a quatre ans, l'école a été ravagée par le feu. Elle a si bien été reconstruite qu'on ne croirait pas qu'il n'en restait que des ruines. Cette partie de son histoire me perturbe, le ministère a été relativement tenu à l'écart de tout ça, du moins mon département, alors que normalement... Ah ah, normalement ne fait plus vraiment partie de mon vocabulaire. Ce qui est arrivé n'a rien de normal. Des gens sont morts, l'école a été ravagée, il n'en restait que des ruines...

Revenons à quelque chose de plus gai, veux-tu ? Il se trouve que Luna épouse un descendant de Newt Scamander, un naturaliste prénommé Rolf. Le mariage risque d'être... atypique. J'aurais voulu y aller, mais malheureusement j'ai essuyé un refus de ma hiérarchie, je fichais le planning en l'air et Aurora Sinistra ne pouvait pas rester à ma place. Peut-être que si j'avais eu des enfants, ça aurait été possible, m'a-t-on dit.

Sympa. Bah, ce n'est pas leur faute, ils ne savent pas. Ils ne savent plus. Une autre vit avec mon mari, élève mes enfants, est en vacances avec eux. Je l'ai voulu. Je ne dois pas me plaindre. Ce serait vraiment trop hypocrite de ma part.

Ethan m'a dit que nous irions nous balader à Pré-au-Lard avec les élèves qui sont restés, ainsi que les professeurs de garde avec nous. Alice, Hawthorne, Flitwick... Je ne sais plus qui d'autre est là. Tout le monde bûche BUSE et ASPIC. C'est la dernière ligne droite avant les examens. J'espère que Teddy aura de bonnes notes à ses BUSE. Il est un peu dissipé. Il est facétieux comme sa mère et très intelligent. Il commence à ressembler à son père, c'en est douloureux. Remus était vraiment quelqu'un de formidable. Un très bon professeur.

Et me voilà de nouveau triste.

J'irai mettre quelques fleurs au mémorial de la Bataille de Poudlard, tout à l'heure...

Ah, cher journal ! Figure-toi que tout à l'heure, alors que je discutais avec Alice, je me suis souvenu d'un cours de potions de septième année. Elle me racontait que deux de ses élèves s'étaient retrouvés dehors parce qu'ils s'étaient moqué d'une camarade dont la potion d'Amortentia lui rappelait un autre camarade. Elle trouvait ça charmant. Moi, j'ai trouvé ça horrible."

Hermione soupira, la plume en suspens. Elle souligna le mot "horrible" de trois traits. Si quelqu'un tombait sur son journal, il y aurait de quoi en apprendre, des choses. Hermione Granger n'était pas une héroïne, elle avait balancé sa vie à la poubelle parce qu'elle était incapable d'assumer le fait qu'elle avait choisi le mauvais chemin. Peut-être que quelque chose avait toujours dormi en elle, quelque chose qui n'attendait qu'un élément déclencheur.

"Horrible n'est peut-être pas le mot... Ca m'a rappelé un cours où il m'est arrivé plus ou moins la même chose. Nous faisions un devoir, et j'avais tiré l'Amortentia comme sujet à traiter. Je comprends la réaction de l'élève d'Alice. Elle m'a dit que c'était Iris Preston-Butler, une brillante petite première année de Serpentard qu'elle essaie de préserver des autres. Pas bon, de favoriser les élèves, miss Drake... Il semblerait qu'elle souffre d'une sorte de maltraitance de la part des autres, parce qu'elle est la sœur d'un détenu d'Azkaban. J'ai entendu parler de lui, lorsque j'étais au ministère. Une brillante graine de Mangemort versé dans la magie interdite. Heureusement que Tom Riddle n'est plus. Il faudrait qu'on parle de cette élève, Alice et moi. Je refuse qu'elle soit maltraitée."

Elle ferma son journal et se leva du divan pour aller le ranger dans un petit coffret, qui fermait à clé, protection mécanique et magique. Au début, elle le laissait trainer parce qu'elle s'en fichait, puis, lorsqu'elle était rentrée de son périple du jour de l'an, elle s'était dit qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'il rejoigne le morceau de journal, une des plumes du mobile éolien et quelque chose d'un peu plus symbolique, dans son coffre à secrets. Le bout de parchemin y dormait lui aussi, désormais. Elle pouvait aussi bien tout faire disparaitre dans la cheminée, mais elle n'en avait aucune envie. Autant s'y jeter entière. Elle n'en avait repris qu'une seule chose, récemment. Depuis, elle ne le quittait plus.

Cette histoire d'Amortentia l'avait touchée. Alice n'avait pas remarqué son trouble, alors qu'elle lui racontait comment elle avait dû faire sortir les deux indélicats de son cours, mais elle avait clairement perdu son attention quelques instants. Les gosses étaient bien toujours les mêmes, quelle que soit la génération. Les pré-adolescents, un monde à part.

Elle rit pour elle-même. Elle faisait une belle pré-adolescente, elle aussi. A se demander si elle en était sortie un jour. Elle avait beau friser l'insolence tant elle était érudite, toujours à la recherche de réponses à ses multiples questions, il subsistait une seule chose sur laquelle elle séchait : sa propre personne. Il lui était impossible de se définir en cherchant la solution dans les livres. Elle en était réduite à une seule bête expression : elle n'était qu'un être humain.

Un être humain qui avait jeté son âme au vent.

 _La rentrée des vacances de Pâques avait eu lieu deux jours plus tôt. Les devoirs allaient fleurir presque tous les jours, jusqu'aux BUSE et ASPIC._

 _Ce mercredi, c'était potions. En général, le professeur Snape était intraitable avec les élèves, encore plus lors de ces travaux pratiques. Le cours avait commencé et chaque élève avait tiré son sujet lorsqu'il se mit à déambuler entre les tables, les mains croisées dans le dos, jetant ça et là de noirs regards invitant au silence._

 _Hermione avait vu Draco faire voler ses mèches de cheveux d'un souffle désespéré. Elle avait ri sous cape et regardé son petit rouleau de parchemin, qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent gardé dans le creux de sa main. Elle souffla de la même façon désespérée que Draco, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. S'il avait tiré un sujet compliqué, le sien l'était aussi, mais elle s'en sortirait avec un Optimal, les doigts dans le nez. C'était plus la potion en elle-même, qui la... gênait._

 _Ginny, qui était à côté d'elle, lorgna sur son parchemin et leva les sourcils d'un air compatissant._

 _La rouquine avait un peu changé de comportement, depuis qu'elle savait qu'une élève de Poufsouffle avait répété à une copine de Luna qu'elle avait entendu Hermione insulter Draco dans un couloir, l'année dernière. Elle était incompréhensible. Elle avait attendu la rentrée des vacances de Noël, donc un mois et demi, pour revenir vers Hermione et chercher à discuter. Cette dernière ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. Elle comprenait. Elle avait juste dit à Ginny qu'elle ne renierait pas Draco pour autant, mais la rouquine semblait s'en être accommodée. Elle prétendait avoir vu le blond monter plusieurs fois dans la tour de l'horloge et y rester des heures, tout seul. Il aurait même pleuré. Elle l'avait toujours laissé tranquille, mais avait promis à Hermione de faire un effort, s'il était son ami, et bien, elle ferait avec. Elle s'était même excusée pour avoir été imbuvable avec elle, puisqu'elle était allée jusqu'à l'ignorer complètement alors qu'elles étaient en classe ensemble. Hermione lui avait demandé comment ça allait, depuis Harry. La rouquine avait haussé les épaules et détourné le regard, avant de répondre qu'elle se sentait littéralement dévastée mais que ça ne le ferait pas revenir, et ça aussi, elle ferait avec, et quoi qu'elle décide de faire, il y aurait toujours une place pour lui dans son cœur, comme une flamme éternelle, comme celle qu'Hermione avait fait naitre sur sa tombe.  
_

 _Ainsi, elles s'étaient à nouveau rapprochées, et Luna avait exprimé son contentement en leur offrant une fleur à chacune. Il aurait été dommage de gâcher de si belles amitiés à cause d'évènements passés. Il ne fallait pas oublier Harry. Il n'aurait pas voulu que sa meilleure amie et sa petite amie soient en froid._

 _Hermione avait donc passé une moitié des vacances de Pâques chez les Weasley. La famille était au complet. Les jumeaux avaient ramené des œufs farceurs de leur boutique. Bill et Fleur semblaient plus amoureux que jamais et Molly n'arrêtait pas de leur demander quand son premier petit-fils serait là. Hermione la trouvait envahissante, presque agaçante, mais la pauvre femme essayait juste de trouver un peu de réconfort après la perte de Percy, à peine retrouvé que la mort l'arrachait déjà à sa mère. Alors, elle ne disait rien et subissait elle aussi les interrogatoires parfois un peu trop indiscrets de la matriarche. Non, elle ne se marierait pas tout de suite avec Ron et non, elle ne savait pas combien ils auraient d'enfants, non Molly je ne vous dirai pas ce qui se passe la nuit sous mes couvertures, c'est personnel, et oui, je vais bien._

 _Ron... Il était adorable. Il travaillait comme auror, maintenant. La boutique de ses frères, ce n'était pas pour lui. Kingsley Shacklebolt lui avait permis d'embrasser cette carrière alors qu'il n'avait pas les diplômes requis. Il avait fait ses preuves pendant la bataille de Poudlard, ça suffisait amplement au ministre de la magie. Le professeur McGonagall avait été très fière de sa promotion. L'honneur fait à Ron rejaillissait sur elle et la maison Gryffondor, atténuant un peu le chagrin d'avoir perdu Harry Potter. Cependant, Ron sentait que son Hermione était un peu plus distante qu'avant. Elle était souvent dans la lune. Parfois, quand il lui parlait, elle ne prêtait pas attention, l'obligeant à répéter. Elle était présente, mais... pas vraiment là. Il n'osait pas lui demander pourquoi. Il pensait qu'elle portait encore le deuil pour Harry. Pour lui changer les idées, il lui parlait des cours, de son travail, et elle s'illuminait aussitôt. Il était content qu'elle et Ginny soient de nouveau amies, alors qu'il rejetait totalement son amitié pour cette sale fouine de Malfoy et qu'il était tout bonnement jaloux d'Ethan Lhiannan-Sidhe, cette espèce de Cedric Diggory à la noix qui se trouvait être le meilleur ami de sa petite amie. Il en rageait et parfois, il ne retenait pas ses remarques cinglantes. C'était Ron, bourru, mais sincère.  
_

 _La dernière fois qu'Hermione avait humé les effluves émanant d'une potion d'Amortentia, elle avait repéré l'herbe fraichement coupée, le parchemin neuf et l'odeur des cheveux de Ron. Maintenant, elle avait peur d'y trouver une toute autre fragrance._

 _Elle regarda Ginny, les sourcils aussi haussés qu'elle, puis s'attaqua au travail, d'autant plus que le maitre des potions arrivait vers elles d'un pas tranquille._

 _Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'il faisait un deuxième tour de ronde, Snape se planta devant elle et se pencha sur son chaudron._

 _"Hum."_

 _Hermione leva les yeux vers le bâtard des cachots, effarée. Qu'avait-elle fait de travers ? Rien, c'était une certitude, la potion était une réussite, la couleur était parfaite, et les volutes qui s'en échappaient chatouillaient ses sens et lui faisaient monter le rouge aux joues._

 _"Que se passe-t-il, Granger ?" demanda Snape avec flegme, tel que d'habitude._

 _La jeune fille leva une main pour essuyer rapidement la larme qui venait de glisser sur sa joue, mais pas suffisamment vite, puisque Draco la remarqua, ainsi que Ginny. Bien entendu, Snape était aux premières loges. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de cette élève de faire montre de ses états d'âme de la sorte, encore moins après avoir réussi une potion aussi difficile que l'Amortentia en un temps record._

 _Elle se racla la gorge pour se donner un peu de contenance, puis expira longuement._

 _"- Excusez-moi, un coup de fatigue, ne put-elle que dire, très mal à l'aise._

 _\- Tâchez de vous maitriser, Granger, vous n'êtes plus en première année," dit Snape en se détournant d'elle pour continuer sa ronde._

 _Elle pinça les lèvres. Il avait raison._

 _"Au travail, le spectacle est terminé," fit la voix aux inflexions si particulières du maitre des potions, à l'attention du reste de la classe._

 _Ginny attrapa le poignet d'Hermione. Celle-ci la rassura d'un mouvement de tête, "ça va", put-elle lire sur ses lèvres. Peu convaincue, la rousse termina quand même sa potion avec application. Les questions pouvaient attendre.  
_

 _A la fin du cours, Draco les rejoignit._

 _"- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il en ignorant le regard noir que lui balançait la fille Weasley._

 _\- Oui, ça va, répondit Hermione un peu sèchement._

 _\- Quel était ton sujet ? insista Draco, persuadé qu'elle avait tiré le pire sujet du monde et qu'elle avait raté, ce qui l'étonnait grandement._

 _\- L'Amortentia, Draco, s'il te plait, laisse tomber," fit la brunette d'une traite, accélérant le pas pour se rendre au cours suivant._

 _Ginny retint alors Draco par la manche de sa robe de sorcier. Elle voulait qu'il laisse son amie tranquille. Elle pensait avoir compris quelque chose, mais elle seule pourrait en parler avec Hermione, cela ne concernait pas les mecs. Et puis, elle avait des choses à lui dire, au blondin._

 _"- Hé, bas les pattes, Weaslette, fit Draco en se dégageant, sans animosité, pourtant._

 _\- Weaslette ? s'étonna Ginny avant de pouffer derrière sa main._

 _\- Quoi ? Tu es une fille Weasley, mais je ne peux pas t'appeler Weasmoche ou Weasnul comme ton crétin de frère. Weaslette, c'est..._

 _\- Pas mal. Tu peux continuer à m'appeler comme ça, si tu veux."_

 _Draco fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait, la rouquine ? Elle le détestait cordialement et ne s'en cachait pas. Pourquoi l'encourageait-elle ? Cherchait-elle à noyer le poisson d'Hermione ?_

 _Ils rejoignirent le cours suivant, côté à côte, sans que Ginny ait pu aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur : que faisait-il quand il montait dans la tour de l'horloge ? En espérant qu'il ne trame pas un sale truc, comme en sixième année... Pour elle, Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours._

 _La journée passa, parsemée de devoirs._

 _Le soir, les élèves eurent la permission de sortir dans le parc. Dumbledore se voulait un peu plus souple, tant que tout se passait bien, il n'y avait pas de raison de cloitrer les enfants. Ils devaient juste respecter le couvre-feu de dix heures, c'était tout._

 _Ethan, Draco, Luna, Hermione et Ginny se retrouvèrent donc tous au bord du lac._

 _C'était charmant, cette petite réunion des quatre maisons de l'école. Dumbledore aurait adoré l'image. Un Poufsouffle, un Serpentard, une Serdaigle et deux Gryffondor. Superbe. Il ne manquerait pas d'en parler lors du discours de fin d'année, c'était certain._

 _Cela dit, Ethan avait interrogé Hermione du regard, lorsqu'il l'avait vue arriver avec Draco et... Ginny. Elle avait simplement haussé les épaules, dans un geste désinvolte traduisant les faits : elle ignorait tout de ce qui se tramait entre ces deux-là, elle savait juste que ça avait commencé après le cours de potions, après s'y être bien rendue ridicule._

 _La Gryffondor s'était allongée dans l'herbe, la tête appuyée sur une cuisse d'Ethan, et elle les écoutait parler, les mains sagement croisées sur son ventre, les pieds croisés l'un sur l'autre. Luna essayait de faire comprendre à Draco que ce n'était pas la ceinture d'Orion qu'on pouvait voir d'ici, mais le gigantesque ananas, et la conversation dériva grandement lorsque Ethan se mit à imiter les centaures, singeant leurs prédictions qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Ginny se joignit à lui dans une interprétation du professeur Trelawney, à s'y méprendre. Hermione riait aux éclats. Puis Luna demanda à Ginny si elle voulait bien imiter Harry lorsqu'il donnait ses ordres aux entrainements de quidditch. Elle se prêta au jeu, après avoir hésité un instant. Ils riaient tous. Ça faisait du bien à tout le monde. Chaque jour passé ensemble mettait un peu de baume sur leurs blessures.  
_

 _Hermione essayait d'oublier que si l'Amortentia avait dégagé l'odeur familière du parchemin neuf et des cheveux de Ron, elle avait aussi exhalé celles de la forêt en hiver et du cuir de la veste du rafleur. En un mot comme en vingt, c'était simple : ses sentiments pour Ron étaient mis à mal._

 _Cette découverte l'avait faite pleurer devant toute la classe._

 _Ça ne tournait pas rond, chez elle. Comment pouvait-elle ne plus aimer qu'un seul homme, après ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui pendant presque sept ans ? Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ? Après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, la jalousie ressentie lorsqu'il était avec Lavender Brown, la jalousie ressentie lorsqu'elle était avec Viktor Krum ? Elle s'était même abaissée à sortir avec Cormac McLaggen uniquement pour l'agacer. Elle avait eu si peur lorsqu'il s'était empoisonné avec le vin envoyé à Dumbledore, quand il avait été désartibulé lors du transplanage qui devait les mener 12 Square Grimmauld. Et puis... elle était à lui._

 _"Oh, Gronjer, tu dors ?"_

 _Elle lança la main vers le front d'Ethan, pour l'en frapper du plat. Hilare, il se mit à l'attaquer de chatouilles. Elle y répondit et ils se mirent à se battre comme des chiffonniers, jusqu'à ce que le Poufsouffle la bloque face contre terre, les mains dans le dos, assis à cheval sur elle. Elle se débattait comme un diable, à moitié en train de rire, à moitié en train de pleurer._

 _Draco glissa un regard inquisiteur vers la Weaslette. Elle fit une moue qui voulait dire "non" et secoua la tête. Luna saisit leur manège et se pencha vers Ginny._

 _"Un nœud se serait formé entre ces deux-là ?" demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce._

 _Ginny sourit avec gentillesse._

 _"- Luna, Hermione est avec mon frère, répondit-elle aussi gentiment._

 _\- Oh. C'est normal, alors."_

 _Sur ce, Luna se leva, bientôt imitée par Ginny et Draco._

 _"Hé, les gladiateurs du rire, vous venez ? C'est l'heure et je n'ai pas envie de m'en prendre une par Filch."_

 _Ethan et Hermione levèrent la tête vers Draco en même temps._

 _"Partez devant, on vous rejoint," dit Ethan en lâchant les mains de sa prisonnière._

 _Une fois que les trois autres furent un peu plus loin, il se pencha de nouveau sur Hermione, appuyant lourdement ses mains sur les siennes, qu'elle avait ramenées devant elle pour se relever, puis baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que sa bouche se trouve au niveau de son oreille._

 _"Draco m'a raconté pour ton cours de potions."_

 _Hermione poussa un cri de rage étouffé._

 _"- Il ne peut pas se mêler de ce qui le regarde, celui-là ?_

 _\- Disons que depuis la fois où tu l'as traité de putain de sang-pur, il est un peu... perdu._

 _\- OK, qui n'est pas au courant de cette histoire, encore ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas ton genre d'insulter les gens comme ça, encore moins ceux qui s'apparentent à des amis, Hermine._

 _\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !_

 _\- D'accord, d'accord, arrête de crier._

 _\- Lâche-moi."_

 _Il se releva pour lui laisser la place de se retourner, mais la plaqua au sol dès qu'il le put._

 _"Tu me caches quelque chose."_

 _Elle était furieuse. Elle essaya de se dégager mais il pesait de tout son poids sur ses mains, tenant ses genoux coincés entre les siens. Impossible de frapper, donc, même bas._

 _"Je ne te cache rien du tout, arrête de rêver."_

 _D'abord, la surprise se peignit sur le visage d'Ethan, parce qu'elle lui avait parlé durement. Puis il se mit à rire, se laissant tomber sur le corps de son amie, la tête nichée dans le creux de son épaule._

 _"Tu es une incorrigible menteuse."_

 _Hermione referma les bras autour du jeune homme pour le serrer contre elle._

 _"Allons-y, je n'ai pas envie de prendre une retenue," lui dit-elle._

 _Il se redressa, se leva et tendit la main à l'incorrigible menteuse pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Ils retournèrent dans l'enceinte du château, bras dessus, bras dessous, et se séparèrent dans le grand hall, repartant chacun de leur côté pour rejoindre leur maison respective._

 _Ethan avait compris que la belle avait un secret, et la belle redevint songeuse à peine arrivée dans sa chambrée._

 _Au fil des jours, elle parvint à le cacher à la bande, mais à elle-même, elle ne pouvait mentir. Sous son lit, entre deux piles de livres, elle avait entreposé un coffret, qui deviendrait plus tard son coffret à secrets, protégé par la magie en plus de sa serrure compliquée. Dans ce coffret, elle avait juste caché le morceau de journal qu'elle avait découpé dans la Gazette prise chez le rafleur, le jour où elle l'avait laissé agonisant sur le parquet de la tente. Jusqu'alors, ce n'était qu'un journal coincé entre deux bouquins. Jusqu'alors, elle s'était juste dit qu'elle l'avait emporté sans y prendre garde et qu'elle l'avait oublié dans un coin.  
_

 _Un soir où elle se sentait plus seule que jamais, elle attendit que le couvre-feu soit largement dépassé, puis elle alla directement à la statue de la sorcière borgne. Un Dissendium plus tard, elle courait dans le souterrain. Une fois arrivée chez Honeydukes, elle pensa un peu tard que la boutique était fermée et qu'elle ne pourrait probablement pas en sortir. Tant pis, elle devait essayer malgré tout. Et s'il y avait une alarme ? Merlin, quelle idiote, vraiment... Se soucier de ces détails une fois sur place, c'était... stupide._

 _Elle poussa la trappe et la retint pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Gravissant les dernières marches, elle la reposa doucement sur le plancher, puis se dirigea vers la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible, à la lumière de sa baguette. Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et ferma les yeux en l'abaissant. Évidemment, comme il fallait s'y attendre, cette brave porte était fermée à clé. Suivant son instinct, Hermione préféra ne pas essayer de l'ouvrir par la magie._

 _Ah, elle était bien, maintenant, tiens._

 _La commémoration de la bataille de Poudlard avait eu lieu deux jours avant. Le ministre de la magie était venu en personne pour inaugurer la stèle du mémorial. Cela avait été très éprouvant pour tout le monde. Absolument tout le monde. Même le premier ministre moldu avait répondu à l'invitation, son monde aussi avait souffert de l'intrusion des armées de Voldemort, il était normal qu'il soit là._

 _Hermione était restée plantée devant la stèle pendant un long moment après le départ de la foule, et Ron était venu la rejoindre, glissant ses doigts entre les siens. Il était présent, bien sûr, ainsi que la famille entière. Elle s'était abandonnée dans ses bras, pleurant Harry, Remus, Tonks... Puis il était reparti, en lui disant que l'année était bientôt terminée et qu'elle pourrait venir habiter avec lui, si elle voulait. Elle n'avait rien dit, juste hoché la tête. Maintenant qu'elle était seule devant la stèle, elle se sentait incroyablement vide. Transparente._

 _Coincée._

 _Coincée comme dans cette boutique plongée dans la pénombre._

 _Elle tourna sur elle-même, une fois, deux fois, pour chercher une autre issue. Il y avait peut-être une sortie, à l'arrière. N'est-ce pas ? Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici. Pas pour retourner à l'école, non. Il lui fallait respirer l'air de la forêt. Elle voulait que le mobile éolien chante encore une fois pour elle._

 _Au fond de la boutique, il y avait bien une porte même pas fermée, qui donnait sur un jardin intérieur entouré de murs suffisamment hauts pour lui donner envie de pleurer. Réfléchis, Hermione. Ce banc, là, pouvait très bien faire office d'échelle. Les branches de cet arbre étaient parfaites pour finir d'escalader le mur, dans l'angle. Une fois arrivée en haut, elle s'accroupit et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe haute, espérant ne pas atterrir sur un rocher caché ou autre chose de contondant. La lune décroissante n'éclairait pas assez pour qu'elle puisse voir en bas, mais elle se reçut assez bien et partit en courant, suffisamment loin, pour transplaner dès qu'elle se sentit en sécurité._

 _Elle resta un long moment debout au milieu des arbres, les yeux fermés, laissant l'odeur de la forêt l'inonder et l'apaiser. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle venait ici, elle écouta les bruits de la nuit. Lorsqu'ils étaient en cavale, si elle tendait l'oreille, c'était pour surveiller le campement. Elle sursautait au moindre bruit suspect. Maintenant, elle savourait la stridulation des grillons, le hululement des hiboux, le bruissement du vent dans le feuillage, le son chantant du ruisseau, en contrebas._

 _Elle passa la barrière de protection et s'aperçut qu'aucune lumière n'émanait de la tente. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas tard, il ne pouvait pas déjà être en train de dormir. Comme à l'accoutumée, elle fit le tour pour arriver devant la deuxième entrée. La lanterne était éteinte._

 _Puis..._

 _"Oh," fit-elle avec évidence._

 _La lanterne près du mobile était toujours posée dans l'arbre et l'éclairait exactement comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Derrière la tente, une petite maison en bois dressait fièrement ses murs. Stupéfaite, Hermione se demanda depuis quand c'était là. Comment avait-il fait, sans magie ? Seul ? Et la tente, pourquoi était-elle toujours debout ?_

 _Elle fit s'envoler ces questions d'un geste de la main et s'approcha du mobile. Elle passa le bout de ses doigts sur les fils et ferma les yeux, comme lorsqu'elle était arrivée, pour s'imprégner de son chant. Elle poussa un profond soupir. Elle se sentait bien. Mieux que quand elle était à l'école. Elle s'excusa mentalement auprès de ses amis. C'était la vérité, pourtant, elle était bien, ici._

 _Elle finit par se retourner, certaine qu'il serait là, en train de l'observer, à ça de se moquer d'elle. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Il n'y avait personne._

 _Le vacarme de quelque chose qui tombe la fit sursauter et elle lâcha un cri de frayeur. Cela venait de la maison. Elle courut jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit sans s'annoncer, baguette en main, prête à attaquer, le cœur battant._

 _Lequel des deux fut le plus surpris, impossible à dire._

 _Il venait de ramasser le récipient qu'il avait renversé et restait figé dans le geste de le poser sur la table. Elle le dévisageait, abasourdie. Pourquoi son visage était-il aussi abimé ? Il s'était battu ? Avec qui ? Son père ? Quand même, non, pas tant de bassesse._

 _"Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?"_

 _Elle lui avait posé exactement la même question que lui, quand elle l'avait amené ici, à peu près un an plus tôt._

 _Il laissa le récipient sur la table et s'assit. Il avait visiblement du mal à rester debout. Quelqu'un s'était amusé à casser les os qu'elle avait pris la peine de remettre en place, elle en était presque en colère._

 _"Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?" répéta-t-elle en s'approchant, baguette rangée._

 _Il s'était penché en avant, les coudes aux genoux, les mains dans les cheveux._

 _"Disons que j'ai été pris à parti par les gars qui travaillent avec moi, au village..."_

 _Hermione enregistra les informations et se laissa un peu de temps pour les assimiler. Il travaillait. Dans un village. Elle ne savait même pas qu'il y avait un village, pas loin. Il s'était battu.  
_

 _"Pourquoi ?"_

 _Elle avait le droit de savoir. Après tout, elle seule avait le droit de le brutaliser, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Il releva la tête et haussa les épaules._

 _"J'en ai eu marre de me faire traiter de tafiole."_

 _Les hommes..._

 _Hermione essaya de dissimuler son sourire, tant bien que mal. Ce n'était absolument pas drôle. Pourtant, s'il l'avait laissée le mettre à genoux à coups de Doloris alors qu'elle le soumettait, il n'avait pas supporté de se faire insulter par d'autres types. Des hommes. Elle non plus n'avait pas aimé qu'il l'insulte, et elle s'était défendue. Curieusement, elle n'avait jamais cherché à faire mal à Draco, et il l'avait déjà insultée un sacré paquet de fois. Draco n'avait tué personne. Draco n'avait livré personne au ministère corrompu par les Mangemorts. Le seul tort de Draco, c'était d'être né dans la mauvaise maison et de ne pas avoir cherché à s'en sortir._

 _Elle récupéra le récipient et sortit de la maison pour descendre jusqu'au ruisseau. Elle remonta une fois chose faite et chercha un linge du regard. Elle trouva une petite serviette de toilette, ça ferait l'affaire. Comme quand elle lui avait ordonné de se laver, après qu'elle eut retapé ses os cassés. Même brisé, il avait joué avec elle, abattant la carte du charme sans succès.  
_

 _"Ça va, je peux le faire tout seul," fit-il en lui prenant la serviette mouillée des mains._

 _Désagréable._

 _Bon, très bien, la fierté de monsieur est égratignée, elle aussi._

 _Cependant, il restait sans bouger, l'air perplexe, la serviette gouttant sur le sol._

 _Hermione claqua la langue, excédée, et lui reprit la serviette d'un coup sec, lui arrachant une grimace._

 _"Tu as laissé ces imbéciles abimer mon travail ?"_

 _Elle se voulait aimable, mais il lui répondit par un regard glacial._

 _"C'est ça."_

 _Il se leva, envoya voler ses chaussures comme il pouvait et s'allongea précautionneusement sur son lit, dans un coin._

 _La maison n'avait qu'une seule pièce. Il y avait amené la table, les deux chaises et le banc, le poêle, le lit de camp de Harry, sa corde à linge et un coffre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il y avait aussi deux lanternes, semblables à celle qui était dehors. Dans un coin, il y avait une sorte de petit bac en bois dans lequel était posé un savon. Elle supposa que le ruisseau lui servait de salle de bains. Quant au reste... Vive la nature._

 _"Est-ce que tu vas me laisser t'aider ?"_

 _Il lui tourna le dos._

 _Un vrai gosse boudeur. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle se demanda quel âge il pouvait bien avoir. Plus vieux qu'elle, c'était sûr. Aux alentours de la trentaine ? Probablement. Mais enfin, pourquoi cette réaction ? Ce n'était tout de même pas à elle de faire preuve de maturité, là, si ?_

 _Il grogna quand elle vint s'assoir au bord du lit, et grogna encore quand elle toucha son épaule._

 _"- Je dois savoir s'ils t'ont cassé quelque chose, insista-t-elle, patiente._

 _\- Les couilles et la gueule, ça, c'est sûr._

 _\- Tu cherches à casser les miennes, aussi ?"_

 _Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de parler ainsi, elle n'aimait pas être vulgaire, mais elle n'avait pas envie de perdre son sang froid. Elle cherchait juste à dédramatiser. Elle voulait se changer les idées, sortir de l'ambiance post-guerre et du souvenir de l'inauguration du mémorial, et voilà que tout tombait à l'eau parce que monsieur était de mauvaise humeur.  
_

 _Il accepta de lui faire face. La remarque d'Hermione avait visiblement fait mouche. Comme quoi, piocher dans le registre de Ron pouvait être utile. Et piocher dans le sien, aussi, manifestement. Allez savoir lequel des deux parlait le plus mal..._

 _"Tu vas avoir un beau bleu..." dit-elle pensivement, tout en approchant la serviette de la blessure qu'il avait à l'arcade sourcilière._

 _Nouveau regard glacial._

 _"- Arrête de froncer les sourcils comme ça, enfin, ajouta-t-elle pendant qu'elle tamponnait doucement le sang à moitié coagulé sur la tempe._

 _\- Ça pique, protesta-t-il en faisant la moue._

 _\- Je rêve..."_

 _Elle secoua la tête, histoire de faire fuir son envie de rire un peu plus loin._

 _"- Ça court les bois pour attraper les gens, ça vit au grand dehors, et ça pleure parce que ça pique..._

 _\- Hé ! T'as qu'à finir de ruiner mon amour-propre, aussi !_

 _\- Désolée, c'était trop tentant."_

 _Elle s'était mise à nettoyer la blessure au niveau de sa lèvre. Maintenant que c'était propre, elle voyait bien que les deux étaient fendues. Il avait dû ramasser un sacré coup de poing, ou de tête, peu importe. Ça saignait encore un peu, maintenant qu'elle avait nettoyé._

 _Elle détourna le regard un instant, alors qu'il recueillait le sang qui en avait coulé d'un mouvement de bouche un peu trop suggestif._

 _"Où est-ce qu'ils ont cogné ?"_

 _Il soupira. Elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, autant répondre._

 _"Vers les côtes."_

 _Elle approcha la main pour soulever sa chemise. Elle avait l'air d'être neuve. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur l'ensemble. Il était à peu près habillé comme un moldu. Un moldu un peu excentrique. En fait, il avait l'air d'un punk sage, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là._

 _Il saisit sa main avant qu'elle ne le touche._

 _"Non, dit-il en la repoussant. Là, ça fait vraiment mal."_

 _Il avait insisté sur le "vraiment"._

 _"Et j'ai pas envie que tu recommences à prendre ton pied pendant que tu me rafistoles."_

 _Elle retira vivement sa main, gênée._

 _"- Je n'ai pas..._

 _\- Ose dire que ça t'a pas plu._

 _\- J'étais furieuse. J'avais envie que tu... ramasses."_

 _Il sourit. Ça lui arracha une grimace._

 _Hermione se demanda si elle n'allait pas l'étouffer avec son oreiller, là, tout de suite._

 _"Je n'y toucherai pas," reprit-elle en réitérant le geste de soulever sa chemise._

 _Il recula imperceptiblement._

 _"J'avais raison, la dernière fois, se moqua-t-il. T'aimes ça..."_

 _Il s'interrompit volontairement. Il posait les jalons l'un après l'autre, son regard clair de ciel cherchant les siens, curieux de connaitre ses réactions._

 _"... me toucher."_

 _Elle le fit taire en posant les doigts sur la dernière côte, où s'étalait un début d'hématome tout en longueur. Il réprima un cri de douleur quand elle appuya légèrement le long de l'os._

 _"- Ça n'a pas l'air cassé, peut-être qu'elle est fêlée... murmura-t-elle._

 _\- Oui ben n'y touche plus !_

 _\- Où as-tu rangé ton nécessaire à potions ? Il y en avait un, l'autre fois._

 _\- Dans le coffre, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose, et..._

 _\- Ça suffira."_

 _Elle le laissa tranquille le temps d'aller fouiller dans le coffre, dans lequel se trouvaient livres et journaux, et quelques vêtements. Ceux qu'il ne pouvait pas porter quand il se rendait dans le monde moldu. Son écharpe était là, posée soigneusement entre deux habits, torsadée en un cercle presque parfait. Elle garda le regard rivé dessus un instant, puis récupéra ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle alla s'assoir à la table et se mit au travail._

 _Elle revint un peu plus tard, avec une petite fiole à demi-remplie d'un liquide blanc laiteux, presque gris._

 _"- Où as-tu eu ce matériel ? Ce n'était pas dans la tente quand vous nous avez attrapés, ce n'est pas à moi, demanda-t-elle en se rasseyant au même endroit._

 _\- C'est ma mère qui me l'a... légué, avant que mon père ne me découvre. Les bouquins, aussi, c'est à elle._

 _\- Il restait suffisamment d'ingrédients pour que je puisse refaire un peu de potion anti-douleur. Tu as de la chance, celle-là n'a pas un goût de..._

 _\- ... cadavre putréfié."_

 _Elle hocha la tête avec une impressionnante moue de dégoût. Elle avait pensé à la même potion que lui. Celle de cicatrisation et son arrière-goût de macchabée sorti de terre. Personne n'aimait en boire. Personne._

 _"- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir aller travailler pendant un moment._

 _\- Si le patron m'a viré, il y a peu de chances._

 _\- Pourquoi il t'aurait viré ?_

 _\- J'ai frappé le premier."_

 _Il se tut le temps d'avaler la potion._

 _"- Tu es un imbécile, toi aussi._

 _\- J'aime pas me faire insulter, surtout par des moldus.  
_

 _\- Tu comprends mieux pourquoi tu as pris deux Doloris, maintenant ?_

 _\- Deviens pas moraliste, tu veux ?"_

 _Hermione haussa les épaules._

 _"- Tu fais quoi, comme travail ?_

 _\- Je travaille chez le boulanger, le soir... Juste quelques heures. Je faisais de la munat... Manate..._

 _\- Manutention."_

 _Il fronça les sourcils, contrarié. La douleur lancinante au niveau de son arcade lui rappela combien ce n'était pas une bonne idée._

 _"- Je trimballais les sacs de farine, les gros... fit-il comme ça. La magie me manque un peu._

 _\- Oui, j'imagine. Et la maison..."_

 _Il aurait voulu sourire fièrement, mais il préféra éviter. Si son arcade était douloureuse, le bas de son visage l'était encore plus._

 _"- Beau boulot, dit simplement Hermione, sans oser demander où il avait trouvé les planches et tout le reste._

 _\- En fait, il y a une chose que t'as pas vue, au fond de mon coffre, dit-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- La baguette de ma mère."_

 _Elle sentit un frisson courir sur ses bras. Elle se rassura aussitôt car elle sentait aussi sa propre baguette contre son dos. Elle serait toujours infiniment plus rapide que lui pour attaquer. Il était blessé, la baguette était dans le coffre. C'était gagné d'avance, pour elle._

 _"Elle me répond mal mais ça m'a permis de monter tout ça," reprit-il en levant la main pour enrouler doucement ses doigts autour du poignet d'Hermione._

 _Il avait fait ça machinalement. Elle n'avait pas bougé, ni n'avait cherché à se dégager._

 _"Je n'y toucherai plus, ça me dérange d'utiliser sa baguette..."_

 _Une ombre avait fugacement voilé son regard. Tristesse. Étrange, de sa part.  
_

 _"Il s'est passé quelque chose... avec ta mère ?"_

 _Haussement de sourcils. Nouvelle grimace._

 _"Elle est morte, avant que tu débarques pour me souhaiter la bonne année."_

 _Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté, certaine que son visage montrait plus ses émotions qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu._

 _"- La fin d'année a été formidable, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume. Le journal indique qu'elle est partie le jour de mon anniversaire, et je l'ai appris un peu avant que t'arrives pour aller jouer à la noyade en eaux glacées._

 _\- Désolée..._

 _\- Bah, le sois pas, c'est pas ta faute. Elle était fragile, c'est comme ça._

 _\- Mais tu n'étais pas là._

 _\- Non. Ça m'a suffi d'une fois, de voir mourir quelqu'un de ma famille."_

 _Il se tut._

 _Hermione aurait voulu qu'il continue à lui parler, mais ce n'était apparemment pas prévu. Elle gardait obstinément les yeux rivés sur le coin du lit. Un peu plus loin, une chaussure gisait sur le sol, couchée sur le côté. C'était ça, un genre de punk qui portait des bottines à boucles._

 _"En attendant, je crève d'envie de t'embrasser et j'peux même pas le faire."_

 _Hermione coula vers lui un regard noir. Très noir._

 _"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu aurais ma permission ?"_

 _Elle était très sérieuse. Il ne s'imaginait quand même pas qu'elle allait entrer dans la danse, avec ces quelques mots ? Il la prenait pour une simplette, ou quoi ?_

 _Les doigts du rafleur descendirent un peu sur le poignet de la sorcière._

 _"Ton cœur, on dirait un petit oiseau qui se débat pour sortir de sa cage..."_

 _Elle fut surprise par ces paroles. Que de tels mots puissent être dits par quelqu'un comme lui, c'était... surréaliste. Elle eut un petit sourire en coin : elle n'était pas de celles qui se laissent endormir par ce genre de poésie._

 _"Bien tenté, fit-elle avec légèreté. Mais je ne suis pas à toi et je ne serai jamais à toi."_

 _Cette fois, la main du rafleur remonta suffisamment haut sur le bras d'Hermione pour l'attirer vers lui. Elle le laissa faire, si bien que leurs visages se touchaient presque._

 _"Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu continues à venir ici ?"_

 _Touchée._

 _"- J'imagine que tu es allé jusqu'au bout de tes sept années d'école, dit-elle en se redressant, sans se dégager de la main qui tenait son bras, et dont le pouce en caressait l'intérieur._

 _\- Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ? Tu veux faire un comparatif de notes ?_

 _\- Tu as étudié l'Amortentia, en sixième année ?_

 _\- Ouais. Je l'ai ratée... Un truc de gonzesse, cette potion."_

 _Elle sourit à cette remarque._

 _"La mienne, l'autre jour, avait ton odeur."_

 _L'oiseau se cognait bougrement contre les barreaux de sa cage, il allait finir par se tuer. Étonnant que sa voix ne la trahisse pas plus. Son souffle tremblait lorsqu'elle expirait. Il y avait trop de tension en elle. Trop de tension entre eux. C'était entièrement de sa faute. Elle s'était laissée prendre au piège. Elle était attirée par la lumière comme un papillon de nuit. Elle s'y brûlerait._

 _Comme il se redressait sur un coude pour s'approcher d'elle, elle tendit la main et effleura sa côte douloureuse. Il se laissa retomber en grognant quelque chose d'inintelligible et lui lança un regard furieux._

 _"T'es une petite allumeuse, Granger."_

 _Elle hocha la tête._

 _Il avait raison._

 _Elle aurait dû avoir honte. Elle aurait dû rester à sa place. Ne jamais revenir. Il s'en sortait très bien sans elle, il l'avait prouvé plusieurs fois. Elle refusait de lui céder. Elle jouait avec lui alors qu'elle savait qu'il attendait autre chose d'elle. Elle était une petite allumeuse et sa fidélité ne tenait qu'à un fil._

 _Elle détourna le regard et se leva._

 _"Un jour, je perdrai patience, déclara-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Tu penses encore que je ne suis pas capable de te blesser, mais tu te goures. Je reste un chasseur malgré mes sentiments."_

 _Elle avait presque atteint la porte lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, alors elle se retourna vivement. L'expression de son visage était indéchiffrable. Impossible de savoir ce qui prenait le dessus : la colère ou le plaisir._

 _"Tes sentiments ? Quels sentiments ?" jeta-t-elle durement, cinglante._

 _Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, puis s'assit, s'appuyant contre le mur derrière lui. Il aurait voulu se lever et lui expliquer clairement de quoi il retournait, mais il craignait qu'elle ne recommence à le mettre à genoux. Il avait bien assez mal comme ça, et le sang n'était pas spécialement sa boisson préférée.  
_

 _"Fais pas comme si tu savais pas."_

 _Elle se passa les mains sur le visage et appuya sur ses pommettes très fort, comme pour remettre un masque en place._

 _"C'est complètement absurde," répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, faisant resurgir mademoiselle J'ai-raison-de-toute-façon en elle._

 _Il réprima un éclat de rire. La douleur émanant de sa côte le calmerait pour un moment._

 _"Alors toi, tu peux me balancer que ta potion de princesse a mon odeur, mais moi, j'peux rien dire, répondit-il sans la quitter des yeux. J'sais pas à quoi tu joues, ni pour qui tu te prends, mais fais bien attention, poupée."_

 _Il se tut pour se caler un peu mieux contre le mur._

 _"T'es pas honnête, ni avec moi, ni avec ton mec, même pas avec toi. Moi, j'ai rien à perdre, dans cette histoire. Je m'en fous, je suis libre, je suis même plus libre que tu ne le seras jamais, même si je suis un criminel et que la flicaille aimerait bien me faire embrasser par un détraqueur. Toi... tu danses sur le fil d'une épée."_

 _Il s'était exprimé avec froideur et lucidité._

 _Encore une fois, il avait raison._

 _"- Tu n'es pas à ma place, alors arrête de parler comme si tu savais ce que je vis ou qui je suis, rétorqua la jeune sorcière avec mépris, le menton fièrement levé._

 _\- Tu t'es mise toi-même dans ton filet du diable, ma jolie, ne m'en rends pas responsable. Je t'ai rien demandé. T'es venue me chercher et t'es pas foutue de te détacher de moi. Passe cette porte une bonne fois pour toutes, et lâche-moi."_

 _Elle serra les dents. Il était parfaitement capable de la blesser. Il venait de le prouver. Elle le toisa en faisant un petit bruit de dépit et tourna les talons._

 _Une fois dehors, elle transplana sans prendre le temps de se calmer. Elle était furieuse. Elle souffrait. Elle regrettait. Tout._

 _Elle se mit à pleurer de rage en s'apercevant qu'elle devait escalader le mur pour atteindre l'arrière-boutique de chez Honeydukes. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne tiendrait jamais le coup. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur ses révisions. Encore quelques semaines et elle passerait ses ASPIC, elle irait s'installer avec Ron et elle ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds dans la forêt. Elle oublierait tranquillement ce qu'elle éprouvait pour la mauvaise personne. Ses sens s'étaient trompés, elle n'avait pas pu déceler son odeur dans l'Amortentia, c'était impossible. Auprès de Ron, elle trouverait l'équilibre, elle reprendrait conscience, elle serait de nouveau amoureuse, elle arrêterait de se mentir et d'être attirée par l'inconnu. Elle redeviendrait la sorcière sereine aux pieds sur terre, dont la raison et les connaissances épataient toujours tout le monde. Elle serait de nouveau Hermione._

Mais Hermione n'avait jamais cessé d'être la poupée de chiffons du mauvais garçon, pas même quinze ans plus tard.

Quittant ses appartements pour rejoindre le mémorial dans le parc, elle passa devant la statue de la sorcière borgne, qui était désormais scellée. Plus aucune formule magique ne permettait l'entrée de qui que ce soit.

Elle s'approcha et posa la main sur la poitrine de la statue. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'y arrêtait, depuis son retour à l'école. Elle gardait un mauvais souvenir de sa dernière escapade, et de sa première retenue. La déconvenue de ses parents lui avait brisé le cœur. La parfaite élève modèle avait montré une faille. Elle n'avait jamais avoué pour quelle raison Snape l'avait trouvée en train d'émerger de là, et elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais la confiance que les autres avaient en elle avait battu de l'aile.

Au lieu de renforcer ses convictions, au lieu de comprendre qu'il était temps pour elle de tourner la page, elle continua à suivre la lumière dans la forêt, jusqu'à pouvoir la toucher.

Dehors, il faisait un soleil éclatant. Elle s'étira comme un chat qui s'est prélassé trop longtemps puis reprit son chemin d'un pas décidé.

L'image la fit sourire.

Elle avait des liens à renouer.

* * *

 **Fond sonore : **

_**Angie Hart / Blue**_


	6. Chapitre six

_**Bonjour bonjour,  
**_

 _ **Voici le chapitre six. Je pense que vous avez remarqué qu'ils devenaient plus longs, au fur et à mesure de l'écriture... Ça fleurit là-dedans (montre sa tête).  
**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :)  
**_

 _ **Nightwyn ~ 08/10/2016**_

* * *

Journal de terrain d'Hermione Granger, avant-dernière semaine du mois de juin 2014, surveillance des BUSE de la classe de cinquième année de la maison Poufsouffle.

"Salut journal.

Aujourd'hui, et bien... je n'ai rien à dire.

La semaine d'examens se termine gentiment, la semaine prochaine les résultats seront annoncés et tout le monde va rentrer à la maison.

Ah mais, tiens, maintenant que j'y pense... je n'ai pas de maison. Quelle blague. J'ai sauté sur mon entretien pour venir travailler ici, j'ai débarqué à l'école à l'aise, et je n'ai même pas réfléchi à me trouver un logement. Je ne peux pas habiter ici !

Même le directeur rentre dans sa ville fantôme durant l'été, quelques jours... Ethan retourne dans sa famille, Neville va chez sa grand-mère, Alice... bonne question. Aversa reste ici. C'est son travail. Mais Alice, je ne sais pas. J'ai envie de lui demander. Peut-être qu'elle vit à Londres, ou quelque chose comme ça, elle est jeune, elle doit forcément avoir un pied-à-terre dans la capitale.

Je suis dépitée. Dé-pi-tée.

Il me reste un peu plus d'une semaine pour trouver un appartement, n'importe quoi, même un petit truc fera l'affaire. Quelle adulte je fais... Je n'ai pensé à rien, j'ai effacé des mémoires, j'ai fui, et je n'ai pas regardé devant moi.

Et si..."

Elle souffla bruyamment et sans aucune grâce, faisant se lever quelques têtes, dont celle de Teddy Lupin. Elle lui sourit, et elle nota qu'il avait répondu avant de baisser la tête pour reprendre sa traduction.

Fin mai, elle avait dû le convoquer parce que ses notes étaient tout juste moyennes. Il était capable de faire bien mieux que ça. Elle avait été obligée d'invoquer le souvenir de son père pour le motiver. Il lui avait demandé si elle l'avait connu, elle lui avait tout raconté, quel formidable professeur de défense contre les forces du mal il avait été, combien sa vie de reclus avait été difficile, jusqu'à son dernier combat. Il l'avait remerciée parce qu'elle avait parlé de lui sans en faire le martyr dont il entendait tout le temps parler. Pour Hermione, Remus Lupin était un homme simple qui avait su leur donner du courage, et il était surtout un être humain en proie à ses propres peurs. Tonks l'avait en quelque sorte sauvé. Teddy pouvait être fier de ses parents.

Puis Teddy avait écouté sa prof de runes et s'était mis à travailler, au dernier moment, certes, mais il s'y était mis. S'il obtenait ses BUSE avec de bonnes notes, sa grand-mère serait fière, elle aussi. Il n'était pas un mauvais garçon, il avait juste un grand poil dans la main. Victoire essayait de le remuer un peu, elle aussi, et il l'écoutait, elle aussi. Ils étaient très complémentaires, adorables.

Ainsi, Hermione regarda passer les jours jusqu'aux annonces des résultats.

Il y eut très peu d'échecs. Cette année encore, l'école de magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard enverrait de bons élèves dans les différentes facultés d'Europe et d'ailleurs, et fournirait de bons sorciers au ministère. Quelques rares enfants de sorciers trouveraient du travail au sein des entreprises familiales. Aucun redoublant ne fut nommé, les élèves les moins bons n'ayant pas besoin de recommandations pour faire ce qu'ils avaient choisi. Hagrid avait accompagné les élèves à la gare de Pré-au-Lard le matin.

Hermione rêvassait devant la statue de la sorcière borgne, lorsque quelqu'un vint se poster à côté d'elle en silence.

Même sans le regarder, elle savait qui c'était.

"Nostalgique de l'époque où vous faisiez le mur, Granger ?"

Elle sourit et tourna légèrement la tête vers le directeur. Dire que quand elle était adolescente, cette voix si unique lui donnait froid dans le dos. Dire que c'était précisément lui qui l'avait cueillie alors qu'elle émergeait du tunnel, en plein milieu de la nuit, les mains écorchées, ses vêtements abîmés, le visage couvert d'une poussière où tranchaient des traces de larmes séchées.

 _Cette nuit-là, elle reçut le pire sermon de toute sa vie d'élève. Il était deux heures du matin, Minerva McGonagall était furieuse et lui livrait le fond de sa pensée sans chercher à nuancer ses propos, Dumbledore restait silencieux, le visage sombre, visiblement très déçu, et Snape, quant à lui, faisait lentement les cent pas au fond du bureau de la directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Son visage blême portait un tel masque d'indifférence qu'à chaque fois qu'Hermione le regardait, elle se demandait pourquoi il était là, pourquoi il ne l'avait pas laissée en paix, pourquoi il avait tenu à ce que McGonagall l'admoneste de la sorte, alors qu'il aurait pu s'en charger lui-même.  
_

 _Perdue dans ses pensées, elle entendit les mots confiance, déception, honte, inconscience, blâme, punition, et ce, un bon nombre de fois. Le souvenir de la beuglante reçue par Ron en deuxième année était presque transparent, à côté, et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un subir une telle réprimande. Jamais. Lorsque sa directrice prononça le nom de Harry Potter, accolé aux mots "mémoire" et "devoir", elle cessa tout bonnement d'écouter. Elle refusait d'être un prétexte de comparaison entre elle et lui, et elle refusait encore plus d'être celle qui salissait son nom. Elle gardait la tête baissée, ses longs cheveux indomptables retombant devant son visage, les mains dans le dos. Elle sentait ses joues brûler. Elle savait qu'elle devait être rouge comme une pivoine. Elle savait aussi qu'elle méritait ce rappel à l'ordre musclé. C'était une chance de ne pas avoir été attrapée avant. Enfin... Peut-être aurait-elle évité la débâcle de sa vie future, si elle avait été attrapée avant._

 _La statue fut scellée, Hermione fut interdite de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, consignée dans le château avec un sortilège de surveillance collé aux basques, et ses parents recevraient une lettre de mise en garde. Elle pouvait être sûre de passer des vacances d'été absolument formidables, comme ça. Même si elle obtenait tous les Optimal du monde à ses ASPIC, ses parents ne lui laisseraient aucune chance. La seule porte de sortie qui s'offrait à elle, c'était de partir en université. Elle ne voulait pas déjà devenir membre à part entière du clan Weasley. Pas maintenant._

 _Elle ne parvint pas à en vouloir à Snape, qui l'avait trainée jusqu'aux appartements de McGonagall sans décrocher un mot. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie un an plus tôt, oui, mais il n'en savait rien. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être égal à lui-même, encore moins alors qu'elle était plus que fautive._

"Qu'êtes-vous venue faire à Poudlard, Granger ?" demanda le directeur, la sortant de ses réminiscences.

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle avait attendu cette question depuis qu'elle était arrivée, et il choisissait la fin de l'année pour la lui poser. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à affirmer qu'il l'avait fait exprès, probablement pour la tester, mais cela avait malgré tout effleuré son esprit.

"J'ai répondu à la vacance de poste," dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Il plongea son regard noir dans le sien. Il pouvait toujours courir s'il comptait y voir quelque chose, et il avait la mémoire courte. Il ne trouverait aucune réponse dans son esprit, elle l'en empêcherait, maintenant qu'elle en était capable.

"Qu'êtes-vous _vraiment_ venue faire à Poudlard, Granger ?" répéta-t-il, tout en arquant un sourcil, déconcerté.

Amusée par sa déconvenue, elle sourit de nouveau. Il venait de se rappeler qu'elle lui avait demandé son aide, en termes d'occlumencie, et qu'il avait refusé. Elle avait toutefois pris en compte son conseil et avait trouvé un nouveau professeur. Elle n'était plus une gamine, non plus, elle n'avait plus peur de lui.

"Je suis venue m'y cacher."

Il répondit à son sourire et ce fut à son tour d'être déconcertée.

"- J'imagine que c'est en relation avec ce qui nous a amenés à désactiver cette statue, ajouta Snape en reprenant son chemin.

\- Vous savez bien que je n'en parlerai pas, répondit Hermione en lui emboitant le pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande. A ce propos...

\- Oui ?

\- Une brillante obliviator comme vous abandonnant une carrière aussi intéressante, pour devenir professeur d'étude des runes... étrange, si vous voulez mon avis.

\- Libre à vous d'imaginer la finalité qui vous convient, monsieur le directeur. Nous avons tous nos secrets. Je me suis promis de ne jamais mêler qui que ce soit aux miens."

Il lui adressa un regard entendu suivi d'un signe de tête et leurs chemins se séparèrent, alors qu'il montait vers son bureau et qu'Hermione rejoignait la salle des professeurs. Il avait changé. Vraiment. S'il restait distant, il n'en était pas moins aimable. Elle s'était même surprise à le trouver plus chaleureux, parfois. Snape, chaleureux ? Allons bon. Elle aurait adoré en savoir plus mais c'était un sujet certainement trop personnel pour être abordé.

L'équipe voulait faire une petite soirée pour fêter la fin des cours et la réussite des cinquième et septième années. En fin de journée, ils se rendirent donc tous à Pré-au-Lard pour manger chez madame Rosmerta. Elle avait toujours cette petite salle qu'elle prêtait pour ce genre de sorties.

Au cours du repas, Ethan demanda à Hermione ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire pendant la pause estivale. Elle lui répondit qu'elle passerait du temps à refondre ses cours, à étudier, peut-être voyagerait-elle un peu. Elle ajouta qu'elle ferait tout ça une fois qu'elle aurait trouvé un logement. Son meilleur ami la traita de tête de linotte et lui donna une adresse, ce à quoi elle lui répondit qu'en tant que fils de sorciers, il se débrouillait mieux qu'elle dans la vraie vie. C'était amusant. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait beaucoup bougé lorsqu'il n'était que chasseur et pas encore professeur, donc forcément, il connaissait quelques endroits. Il ajouta même que si elle aimait la pure faune londonienne, elle trouverait la vraie vie très sympathique.

Évidemment, il se moquait d'elle et elle avait du répondant. Il la faisait rire. Elle regrettait tant de l'avoir perdu de vue, durant toutes ces années. Ils avaient travaillé au ministère, pourtant, mais ils ne se voyaient jamais. Jamais. Quand elle était revenue à l'école, comme elle l'avait écrit dans son journal, c'était comme si rien n'avait changé. Retrouver Neville et Ethan, c'était comme si elle les avait quittés la veille. Neville était un peu plus distant, mais comme l'avait dit Ethan, il avait assez mal vécu les évènements qui avaient secoué l'école, jusqu'à sa destruction ; le directeur lui en avait demandé beaucoup mais il avait grâce à cela obtenu sa confiance inébranlable. Le jeune homme était juste un peu solitaire. Son caractère restait égal, Neville était une belle personne.

De toute façon, Hermione ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être en retrait. Neville n'avait pas refait sa septième année, préférant prendre un travail au ministère, ce qu'il fit pendant trois ans, avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas pour lui et de décider de succéder au professeur Pomona Sprout, partie à la retraite. Hermione avait lié des amitiés nouvelles et ils s'étaient éloignés. C'était simple et vraiment triste, mais c'était ainsi.

Il avait été content de la revoir, mais le temps passant, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils n'avaient pas grand chose à se raconter, en dehors des cours et des sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Neville était juste surpris que son amie ne soit plus avec Ron ; elle avait répondu à cela par une pirouette, ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble et s'étaient quittés au bout de trois ans, d'ailleurs elle fit comme si elle avait appris récemment qu'il avait perdu sa femme "dans un accident de magie". Oui mais tout de même, se remettre avec Lavande Brown, avait dit Neville. Hermione avait ri sincèrement devant son air embarrassé. Neville était quelqu'un de très expressif et ça lui avait souvent joué des tours. Même adulte, il ne changeait pas. Et ça faisait du bien à Hermione. Ses repères restaient les mêmes et elle se sentait rassurée.

Un peu plus tard, alors que la joyeuse troupe éméchée de professeurs remontait le chemin vers l'école, Hermione dit à Ethan qu'elle voulait rester seule un moment, avant le grand départ du lendemain matin.

"Pas de bêtises ?" lui glissa-t-il dans l'oreille.

Elle secoua la tête et il rejoignit les autres. Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir Alice jeter vers elle un regard amusé et lui fit un petit signe de la main, auquel elle répondit avec le sourire.

Elle aussi devait croire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. C'était pratique.

Pourtant, bien qu'ils aient toujours été très proches, voire trop pour certains, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre d'attirance pour lui, ni lui pour elle. Elle le savait. Elle n'était pas celle pour qui il éprouvait de l'amour et c'était très bien comme ça. Elle adorait le prendre dans ses bras, elle adorait quand il la prenait dans ses bras, plus jeunes ils étaient restés des heures enlacés comme ça, sans que cela ne dévie jamais. Il était seul au monde, elle était seule parmi les siens, ils se soutenaient comme ils pouvaient. Ce lien ne s'était jamais brisé, juste détendu. Son retour avait effacé les années. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé.

Maintenant, elle voulait juste profiter du ciel magnifique, cette nuit. La lune était noire et les étoiles brillaient de toute leur magnificence.

Hermione s'allongea dans l'herbe au beau milieu du parc, et posa la tête sur une de ses mains, l'autre cherchant un brin d'herbe près d'elle, qu'elle arracha et coinça entre ses doigts, puis porta à sa bouche pour en tirer ce son absurde qui la faisait toujours rire aux éclats, quel que soit son âge. Évidemment, c'était Ethan qui lui avait appris à faire ça. Ils en avaient même fait un concours.

Assis dans l'herbe avec les autres, ils jouaient à celui qui obtiendrait le sifflement le plus long, le plus ridicule, le plus entrecoupé de rires, le plus aigu... Ginny aussi se débrouillait pas mal avec ça. Seul Draco n'avait jamais voulu se prêter au jeu, se faisant traiter à chaque fois de cul serré par la rouquine effrontée.

 _"Allez essaie, c'est notre dernier jour, on s'en fiche !" avait lancé Ginny cette fois-là, hilare parce que Luna avait produit un son des plus ahurissants avec son brin d'herbe._

 _Draco avait levé fièrement la tête en ignorant royalement la Weaslette, et avait croisé les bras en signe de refus total. Cela n'avait pas empêché les autres de continuer et de produire des sons de plus en plus imbéciles, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus de rire._

 _"- C'est notre dernier jour... avait dit Ethan avec nostalgie, à un moment, jetant un froid._

 _\- Super, tu nous as bien plombé l'ambiance, fit Ginny en se laissant tomber en arrière dans l'herbe._

 _\- On continuera à se voir et on s'écrira, ajouta Luna de sa voix toujours si douce._

 _\- Luna, sans vouloir être méchant, tu sais bien qu'on ne le fera pas, fit Ethan. On va tous partir dans des endroits différents, on n'aura pas le temps._

 _\- Le temps, ça se trouve, pour les amis. Il n'y a que ceux qu'on a perdu qui ne nous attendent plus."_

 _Et Luna s'était levée, la voix brisée par l'émotion. Hermione avait remarqué qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux, alors que la jeune fille se laissait rarement aller comme ça. Elle avait beaucoup souffert durant la deuxième guerre des sorciers, mais n'en avait jamais rien montré. Sa connexion avec ce qu'on ne voit pas lui conférait une sorte de détachement protecteur, disait Neville, mais sa philosophie ne s'appliquait hélas à pas tout. Elle n'avait pas envie de quitter son groupe d'amis et rien ne pouvait enlever la boule de tristesse qui grandissait en elle._

 _"- Tu as décidé de faire quoi, après, Luna ? demanda Ginny en balançant un regard meurtrier à Ethan._

 _\- Je veux devenir médico-mage."_

 _La voix de la jeune Serdaigle était de nouveau sûre._

 _Ils furent tous surpris par son choix. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé, alors que Ginny racontait à chaque fois combien elle avait hâte de rejoindre son école de quidditch professionnel. Quant aux garçons, ils avaient choisi d'aller en Roumanie pour apprendre le dur métier de chasseur de démons en tout genre, Ethan précisant lourdement que ce serait un sacré plus pour faire tomber les filles dans leurs bras. Hermione passerait deux ans en Italie pour pouvoir devenir obliviator._

 _Son choix avait étonné tout le monde, comme celui de Luna._

 _Chacun s'était attendu à ce qu'elle devienne professeur, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Ce qui la motivait resterait secret, mais elle avait pris cette décision la nuit où McGonagall lui avait expliqué que faire le mur était un comportement indigne d'elle, confiance, déception, honte, inconscience, blâme, punition, entacher le sacrifice de Harry, bla bla bla. Sa première décision en tant que personne qui fuit._

 _Le voyage de retour en train vers King's Cross avait été un de ses meilleurs souvenirs de septième année, malgré sa connotation de "dernier voyage". Ils se promirent de s'écrire - ce qu'ils ne firent pas tous - et de ne jamais se perdre de vue - et ce fut aléatoire. Seules Ginny et Hermione resteraient proches, par la force des choses, puisqu'elles avaient Ron en commun. Luna partirait à Paris pour ses études de médico-mage spécialisées dans la psychologie, Ethan et Draco se rendraient en Roumanie dans la prestigieuse université W.M. Harker pour devenir chasseurs de démons. C'était tout. Ils se quittèrent sur le quai 9 3/4 après s'être tous pris dans les bras, Ethan et Hermione un peu plus longtemps que les autres et Draco refusant tout net de le faire, ce qui lui valut quelques moqueries de la part de Ginny._

 _Comme prévu, les vacances d'été d'Hermione furent loin d'être sympathiques. Ses parents lui servirent le même sermon que son ancienne directrice de maison, avec leurs propres mots de parents déçus. Elle avait beau avoir eu les meilleures notes de tous les septième année et être prise sur dossier à l'école supérieure Mens Obliviscatur*, située à Rome, cela ne pesait pas bien lourd dans la balance. Ils n'avaient en tête que cette seule erreur commise un soir, puisque cela les avait amenés à se demander depuis combien de temps elle mentait à tout le monde comme ça._

 _Toutefois, ils se rendirent en Italie ensemble, afin d'y rencontrer le directeur de l'école où Hermione devait passer deux ans. Ce fut la seule sortie autorisée en dehors de l'Angleterre, pour elle, cette décision paternelle dérogeant à la tradition du voyage familial annuel à l'étranger._

 _A peine rentrée d'Italie, où elle serait très bien loin de tout, Hermione se mit au travail d'arrache-pied. Elle aimait ça, plus que jamais, et plus que jamais, ça lui permettait de se focaliser sur ça et uniquement ça. Elle reçut quelquefois la visite de Ron, mais madame Granger ne l'autorisa jamais à rester la nuit. Il était hors de question que sa fille dorme avec son petit ami sous son toit. Hermione ignorait que sa mère était si fermée sur la question, mais elle se disait que c'était forcément en relation avec l'évènement de la statue de la sorcière. Elle se demanda comment elle ferait pour surveiller sa fille, quand elle serait en Italie. Elle-même savait qu'il n'y aurait aucun élément perturbateur, là-bas.  
_

 _Madame Granger refusa également un nombre incalculable de fois les invitations envoyées par Molly Weasley, qui souhaitait qu'Hermione vienne passer quelques jours au Terrier, comme à l'accoutumée. Elle lui transmettait les lettres de Ginny, malgré tout, mais c'était tout._

 _Hermione ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait vraiment déçu ses parents, et sa mère l'était bien plus que son père. Celui-ci était venu lui parler, une fois, dans sa chambre ; il n'était pas idiot, il savait que sa fille unique n'était pas une délinquante, il voulait juste s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas fait de bêtises ni qu'elle s'était mise en danger. Il était inquiet pour elle, mais son comportement équilibré durant les vacances estivales lui avait prouvé qu'il pouvait continuer à avoir confiance en elle, malgré son écart de conduite._

 _Dire qu'elle avait parcouru l'Angleterre avec ses deux meilleurs amis, durant des mois entiers, à la recherche d'artéfacts maudits, se mettant en danger à un tel point... Dire qu'ils n'en savaient rien et qu'ils n'en sauraient jamais rien... Dire qu'elle nourrissait des sentiments contradictoires à l'égard d'un criminel qui avait passé du temps à Azkaban et qu'il l'avait raflée en pleine forêt pour la livrer à une psychopathe, parce que c'était son boulot... Dire qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille..._

 _Ce fut suite à cette conversation avec son père qu'Hermione décida d'ouvrir un journal. Bien avant de devenir obliviator, elle l'appela son journal de terrain. Elle y coucha tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, espérant que cela agirait comme la pensine. Non qu'elle veuille oublier, mais elle souhaitait vraiment que certaines choses quittent son esprit et s'endorment sur les pages de son journal._

 _L'été touchait à sa fin et il lui faudrait bientôt partir pour Rome. Ses affaires étaient déjà prêtes, depuis des jours. Elle n'avait qu'une malle mais il n'y manquait plus que son nécessaire de toilette et son journal. Elle y avait glissé sa baguette magique._

 _Sa baguette magique. Elle n'aurait jamais cru un jour en trouver une qui soit meilleure que celle qui l'avait choisie, chez Ollivander's. Le bois de vigne lui convenait à merveille, pourtant. Elle ignorait de quel bois était faite celle du rafleur, mais elle lui répondait avec tant de célérité qu'elle ne s'en serait séparée pour rien au monde. De toute façon, la sienne était perdue à jamais, donc...  
_

 _Maintenant qu'elle pensait à autre chose qu'à ces détails techniques, elle sentit son cœur tomber au fond de sa poitrine. Elle venait de se dire qu'elle allait partir pendant deux ans. Elle ne verrait plus ses parents, ni Ginny, ni Ron, ni personne, pendant deux longues années._

 _Elle se laissa basculer en arrière sur son lit, les bras en croix._

 _Là, à cet instant, ce n'était ni vers ses parents, ni vers Ginny, ni vers Ron que se dirigeaient ses pensées.  
_

 _Un nœud oppressant s'était formé dans sa gorge, descendant lourdement vers son ventre. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait les siens. Elle se rappelait tout avec trop de précision. Sa façon de lui parler, de la regarder, ses gestes, comment il l'avait tenue contre lui pour l'aider à boire ou pour la ramener dans sa chambre, comment il avait caressé sa main, juste ici, au même endroit, son odeur, sa mèche de cheveux qui refusait toujours de tenir en place et qui retombait contre sa joue, jusqu'à son épaule._

 _Il lui manquait._

 _Même s'il lui avait balancé ses quatre vérités à la figure. Avec sa franchise d'adulte sauvage, il ne se gênait pas pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait, et il se foutait pas mal de comment elle le prendrait, tout comme il se foutait des apparences. Elle avait des failles et il le voyait. Elle avait des failles et elle l'avait prouvé, jusqu'à ses professeurs. Elle n'était pas juste la première de la classe qui sait tout et que tout le monde a envie de gifler. Elle n'était pas juste la généreuse petite Hermione intelligente et avide de connaissances. Elle était une personne imparfaite et elle voulait..._

 _Aller contre ça ? Elle était restée sage depuis que Snape avait découvert son escapade. Elle n'avait jamais fait sonner son sortilège de surveillance, elle avait travaillé tant et si bien que si les professeurs avaient pu lui donner plus que la note Optimal dans chaque matière passée, ils l'auraient fait. Elle avait insolemment dépassé l'excellence, elle avait obtenu une place dans une université prestigieuse sans aucune recommandation, juste sur dossier, elle ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite dans ce domaine. Elle avait obéi à ses parents, n'avait jamais demandé à sortir, ni à aller chez les Weasley, ni ailleurs. Elle les avait suivis en Italie et ne les avait jamais quittés._

 _Maintenant, elle voulait s'enfuir. C'était trop, pour elle.  
_

 _Elle se leva et descendit dans le salon. Sa mère s'y trouvait et lisait un livre, assise dans le canapé, la télévision en sourdine._

 _"Maman," dit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés._

 _Sa voix était incertaine, tremblante. Elle avait peur de dire ce qu'elle avait à dire. Sa mère posa le livre à côté d'elle et la regarda avec surprise._

 _"J'aimerais faire couper mes cheveux."_

 _Madame Granger sourit d'une telle façon qu'Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Sa mère était émue. Comme si elle comprenait ce que sa fille essayait de lui dire et qu'elle l'acceptait avec une crainte mêlée de tendresse._

 _"Tu n'es plus une petite fille, je sais..." murmura-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras._

 _Le même soir, alors que tout le monde dormait dans la maison, Hermione brisa la confiance que ses parents avaient de nouveau placé en elle. Elle lança un sort sur sa chambre afin de camoufler sa disparition, remit la baguette dans la malle et transplana sans aucun regret._

 _Cette forêt, elle l'aimait aussi en été. Ses bruits étaient différents. Les senteurs aussi. Il flottait comme un parfum de fleurs sauvages et d'herbe fraiche, et elle aimait ça. Il y faisait bon, ni chaud, ni froid. Elle en respirait de pleines goulées, la tête renversée en arrière, et s'en grisait, bras grands ouverts._

 _Elle comprenait qu'il n'en parte pas, bien que la raison soit totalement indépendante de cela ; il ne pouvait pas quitter les lieux, il était recherché, il était le dernier de la liste et s'il était pris, il serait embrassé par un détraqueur, comme il l'avait dit. Selon Sirius Black, qui avait vécu douze ans à Azkaban, l'état dans lequel on était après était pire que la mort. Or, le rafleur le méritait. Il le méritait exactement comme les autres et bien plus que Sirius._

 _Elle prit une dernière grande inspiration avant de passer la barrière de protection. Elle pensa à un détail, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait dressée : sa barrière n'avait jamais bougé, elle était impeccable. Elle avait fait du très bon travail. Elle était très douée en sortilèges, de toute façon. Elle était la meilleure._

 _Fallait-il qu'elle pense à un truc pareil alors qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille dans le vent. Elle rangea ses mains dans les poches de son jean et avança._

 _Désormais, la tente avait disparu mais elle pouvait voir la maison de bois, devant laquelle brillait une lanterne, suspendue au même endroit qu'avant. Il y avait aussi des volets, et ils étaient fermés. C'était silencieux. Nul souffle de vent ne faisait bruire les feuilles ni chanter le mobile. Elle ne trouva aucun apaisement dans ce silence. Au contraire, son cœur battait plus fort et ses mains ne cesseraient pas de trembler de sitôt._

 _Incapable de trouver le courage d'entrer, elle alla s'asseoir sur la pente herbeuse, allongeant les jambes devant elle, serrant ses mains entre ses genoux, le buste penché en avant._

 _Elle était ridicule. Jeter un sort chez elle pour pouvoir se sauver en douce et se retrouver dans l'impossibilité de faire face, c'était complètement insensé. Après tout, c'était dans la continuité. Tout ce qu'elle faisait n'importe comment, elle le faisait depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Ça restait cohérent._

 _N'importe quoi, Hermione. Mettre le mot cohérent, Scabior et toi dans la même phrase, vraiment n'importe quoi._

 _Une vague de bien-être l'envahit pendant que le mobile éolien se mettait à chanter non loin. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de vent. Mais Merlin, que c'était bon. Elle ferma les yeux et ramena ses genoux contre elle pour pouvoir y poser la tête, qu'elle rejeta en arrière presque aussitôt. Le nez levé vers le ciel, les yeux clos, elle puisait profondément dans l'air pour respirer. Son cœur retrouvait un rythme supportable, elle avait moins l'impression d'être coincée entre deux murs qui se rapprochaient inexorablement._

 _Même en entendant ses pas dans l'herbe, même en comprenant qu'il s'était assis à côté d'elle, elle parvint à rester calme et ne laissa pas l'orage reprendre en elle._

 _Elle ne bougea pas, continuant à regarder droit devant elle._

 _"Tes cheveux..." dit-il sans terminer sa phrase._

 _Elle passa machinalement la main dans ses mèches courtes et ébouriffées. Sans eux, elle se sentait infiniment plus légère. Sans eux, elle se sentait différente. Comme l'avait dit sa mère, elle n'était plus une petite fille._

 _Lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait les faire couper, elle ne pensait pas dire à la coiffeuse de vraiment tout couper. Elle l'avait regardée faire, dans le grand miroir de son salon, et plus la jeune femme au carré plongeant impeccable enlevait de la masse, plus elle se découvrait._

 _Elle ne s'était jamais trouvée spécialement belle, même après la mésaventure grâce à laquelle elle avait gagné une dentition acceptable, et elle avait majoritairement détesté ses indomptables cheveux trop épais. Si elle n'avait jamais vraiment accordé d'importance à tous les artifices qui savent mettre en valeur, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'y penser, parfois. Elle n'aimait pas se maquiller et ne perdait pas de temps à chercher à se coiffer de façon élaborée, se cantonnant à une queue de cheval haute, la plupart du temps. Et là, chaque coup de ciseau donné par la coiffeuse, le fait qu'elle lui demande "on coupe encore ?" alors que la longueur arrivait sous ses oreilles, tout ça avait fait battre son cœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle admette que le sentiment d'insécurité trimballé depuis sa première année n'avait plus lieu d'être. Elle avait accepté qu'on coupe encore. Son visage ainsi dégagé lui était enfin apparu tel qu'il était. Elle avait timidement souri à son propre reflet. Elle avait le droit d'être jolie et intelligente. Elle avait appréhendé le retour à la maison, mais sa mère émue la trouva magnifique. Son père, qui venait de rentrer de son cabinet, ne dit rien mais passa la main sur sa tête coiffée à la garçonne, avec un sourire._

 _"J'avais besoin de tourner une page," répondit-elle alors qu'elle s'était mise à caresser l'herbe du plat de la main._

 _La sensation chatouilleuse était agréable. Elle ferma les yeux un instant._

 _Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et elle le laissa les attraper pour y glisser les siens._

 _"Et la nôtre ?"_

 _Elle poussa un profond soupir et consentit à se tourner vers lui._

 _Elle souhaitait ardemment ne plus le voir comme avant. Elle ne voulait plus le trouver attirant, ni son regard clair de ciel, sa moue boudeuse et sensuelle, elle ne voulait plus avoir envie de l'embrasser, ni sentir son corps réclamer le sien, elle voulait être redevenue indifférente._

 _Il n'en fut absolument rien. C'était même pire._

 _"- Dans une semaine, je pars en Italie, finit-elle par dire, troublée, comme à chaque fois._

 _\- Oh, en vacances, avec tes parents ?"_

 _Elle haussa les sourcils, étonnée par sa question innocente._

 _"Non, je continue mes études, je vais à Rome pendant deux ans."_

 _Elle chercha à dégager ses doigts des siens. Il refusa de la lâcher._

 _"Qu'est-ce qui exige qu'on parte aussi longtemps faire des études ?"_

 _Elle haussa les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire ?_

 _"- Un métier, mon métier, et il exige deux ans d'études._

 _\- Putain, tu veux faire ministre ou quoi ?"_

 _Cette remarque clairement marquée par le sceau de la stupéfaction la fit rire._

 _Même sa façon grossière de s'exprimer, avec ses fautes et ses jurons, elle l'aimait._

 _"Non, juste obliviator," répondit-elle, amusée._

 _Il grogna._

 _"C'est bien ton genre, ça."_

 _Son regard s'était assombri._

 _Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, il retira sa main de la sienne et se leva pour faire quelques pas, descendant un peu plus bas. Il tendit le bras et amorça un mouvement pour lancer quelque chose en direction du ruisseau, sûrement une pierre qu'il avait ramassée avant de se mettre debout, et qui tomba dans l'eau en faisant un bruit caractéristique, lourd et mouillé._

 _Elle remarqua qu'il était pieds nus. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle y prêtait attention. Elle se demanda si elle ferait pareil, si elle restait ici._

 _"Comme d'habitude, tu viens et tu joues, lança-t-il de là-bas. En fait, à chaque fois que ça te chatouille."_

 _Ça, en revanche, elle n'aimait pas. Elle avait en horreur le fait qu'il dise toujours quel genre de garce elle pouvait être, entre celle qui lui balance des sorts impardonnables pour le faire ramasser et celle qui l'allume et s'en va. Elle n'était pas vertueuse, d'accord, elle détestait juste le fait qu'il le dise aussi librement._

 _Et puis, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, là ? Que cherchait-il à lui dire ?_

 _"Ne parle pas comme ça !" s'écria-t-elle en se levant à son tour, mais sans quitter son emplacement._

 _Il pivota pour lui faire face. Il arborait son détestable sourire en coin et sa mèche avait encore glissé sur sa joue._

 _"Touchée," constata-t-il simplement, tout en remontant la pente jusqu'à elle._

 _C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire._

 _Il se planta devant elle. Il était si près que si elle levait la tête, elle était sûre de pouvoir toucher ses lèvres des siennes, alors elle garda le regard obstinément rivé droit devant elle, sur l'endroit où les clavicules se rejoignent en un creux, au sommet du sternum._

 _"- J'ai été attrapée par un prof la dernière fois que j'ai fait le mur, dit-elle comme ça, sans suivre la conversation initiale._

 _\- Ouh, délinquante._

 _\- Ce n'est pas drôle, j'ai passé un sale quart d'heure._

 _\- C'était qui ?_

 _\- Snape._

 _\- Bien joué._

 _\- J'ai eu des heures et des heures de retenue._

 _\- Mauvaise fille."_

 _Sa main avait repris la sienne et il avait de nouveau glissé les doigts entre les siens. Elle allait défaillir, c'était une certitude. Et maintenant, il s'amusait à frôler le dos de sa main de sa bouche.  
_

 _"- Consignée, avec un sortilège de surveillance, reprit-elle, le souffle court._

 _\- L'aura de l'héroïne en a pris un coup._

 _\- Je ne suis pas une héroïne._

 _\- Non, t'es une menteuse doublée d'une tricheuse."_

 _De son autre main, qu'il passa au bas de son dos, il l'attira contre lui._

 _"Pas de baguette, princesse ?"_

 _Elle secoua la tête. La baguette était rangée dans sa malle de voyage et elle n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de la prendre pour venir, cette fois._

 _"- Ne m'appelle pas princesse, réussit-elle à dire sans que sa voix se mette à trembler._

 _\- Je fais ce que je veux."_

 _Joignant le geste à la parole, il la lâcha pour prendre son visage entre ses mains et se pencha sur elle._

 _Il posa son front contre le sien, simplement._

 _"Tu me rends fou."_

 _Comme s'il était le seul. Elle pouvait très bien en dire autant._

 _"J'étais déjà un peu barge, t'avais remarqué, mais... Toi... Tu me rends vraiment dingue."_

 _Il avait encore une fois insisté sur le "vraiment", un peu comme s'il cherchait à comparer son état avec la douleur de sa côté fêlée, bien que ce ne soit qu'une supposition hasardeuse de la part d'Hermione. Elle lui avait déjà prêté des intentions qui n'étaient pas les siennes, en comprenant mal le sens de ses paroles._

 _"Tu peux pas me faire ça."_

 _Il ôta les mains de son visage et fit un pas en arrière._

 _Comme Hermione écarquillait les yeux sans comprendre, il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne vint. Elle avança vers lui mais il leva la main pour l'arrêter._

 _"Tu m'as asservi. Tu m'as asservi !"_

 _Il n'était pas en colère. Il s'exprimait d'une manière qui laissait penser qu'il venait de découvrir ce qu'il ressentait comme si on lui avait jeté aux pieds, alors qu'il n'était pas prêt à le recevoir. Son visage exprimait un désarroi qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé trouver un jour en lui. Si elle détestait ce qu'elle avait découvert dans l'Amortentia, il n'était visiblement pas loin de lutter contre la même chose.  
_

 _"J'ai envie de taper dans quelque chose, putain."_

 _Ce disant, il lui tourna le dos et s'assit par terre, tout en continuant à marmonner des choses visiblement peu aimables à l'encontre de pas mal de gens, il fut même question de leur enfoncer des cognards à coups de chaudrons bouillants dans des endroits peu recommandables et pas vraiment prévus pour, et des... chaussettes de... qui ?  
_

 _Oui, il était un peu barge._

 _Elle se demanda quand ça avait commencé. Avant Azkaban, pendant sa détention, à force de fréquenter d'autres barges... On ne sortait jamais indemne d'Azkaban, même en y entrant avec le plus sain des esprits. Son esprit à lui ne l'était certainement pas, de base. Quant aux rafles, en compagnie de types comme un loup-garou et d'autres déviants...  
_

 _Restant en retrait derrière lui, elle s'assit._

 _"Parle-moi de toi," dit-elle doucement._

 _Elle espérait que ça le calme un peu. Et puis, elle voulait en savoir plus. Elle voulait savoir de qui elle était tombée amoureuse, pour qui elle avait développé cette maladie bizarre qui lui bouffait le cœur et l'âme, pourquoi elle était là._

 _"- J'suis pas charpentier, répondit-il avec évidence._

 _\- Tu..."_

 _Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt._

 _"Quoi ?" fit-elle sans comprendre.  
_

 _Puis le jeu de mots chemina dans son esprit et elle se mit à rire, et de bon cœur. Jusqu'à présent, seul Ethan réussissait à la faire rire de cette façon, si bien que parfois, elle en pleurait et avait mal aux côtes. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il avait fait exprès de répondre ça, mais, franchement..._

 _Lui, en revanche, restait de marbre._

 _"Y a rien à dire, ce que tu sais, ça suffit."_

 _Ce disant, il bascula en arrière et sa tête vint se loger sur les jambes croisées en tailleur d'Hermione._

 _"- Tu m'as dit que tu me parlerais du mobile éolien, quand j'étais malade, dit-elle en se penchant vers lui._

 _\- Toi et ta foutue mémoire..."_

 _Elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle était sensible à ce genre de choses. Elle était curieuse. Ce mobile l'intriguait depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait remarqué. Elle restait persuadée qu'une véritable histoire se cachait derrière et puis zut, il lui avait dit qu'il en parlerait, "la prochaine fois"._

 _"Ça m'intéresse, c'est tout."_

 _Il croisa ses jambes allongées l'une sur l'autre et ses doigts sur son ventre. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser à une séance de psychanalyse, et il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle l'évoque. Elle préférait éviter de provoquer un nouvel assaut de colère froide. Elle était désarmée. En terrain miné sans baguette._

 _Histoire de penser à autre chose, elle se mit à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux du rafleur, la passant entre son pouce et son index, inlassablement._

 _"Si tu continues à faire ça, je vais m'endormir..."_

 _Elle continua à faire ça._

 _"C'est pour ma sœur."_

 _Oh. Une sœur. Étrangement, elle imagina que ça n'allait vraiment pas être une histoire drôle._

 _"C'était ma sœur jumelle, Tara. On était très proches. Ma mère disait qu'on était les deux morceaux d'une seule personne. Mon père disait que tout ce qui était bon se trouvait en Tara, et le reste, en moi. J'étais le genre de garnement qui fait connerie sur connerie, tu vois, et elle, elle me défendait tout le temps. Ce qu'il disait, ça tenait la route. J'ai fini par y croire, il est très fort pour te faire rentrer ses choses dans la tête, mon père. On a fini par entrer à l'école, tous les deux, elle chez Serdaigle, moi chez Serpentard, normal, là encore, hein ?"_

 _Faisait-il une allusion à son nom ou était-ce parce qu'un type comme lui devait forcément être réparti dans la maison de Salazar ?_

 _"- Beaucoup de gens de ta famille sont allés chez Serdaigle ? demanda-t-elle quand même._

 _\- Bof, non, les parents, les cousins et tout ceux d'avant ont été répartis un peu partout... Mais avoue qu'une Ravenhall chez Serdaigle, faut le faire._

 _\- D'où ma question..._

 _\- Petite futée."_

 _Elle tira sur la mèche de cheveux. Il râla.  
_

 _"Les plus rares restaient les Serpentard, et ma mère était une Gryff', comme toi."_

 _Un tel mélange était intéressant. La plupart du temps, les familles restaient répartis dans les mêmes maisons. Tous les Weasley étaient des Gryffondor, les Malfoy des Serpentard... Enfin, ça ne voulait rien dire, en fin de compte. Les Potter étaient des Gryffondor et Harry avait raconté que le Choixpeau avait hésité à l'envoyer d'abord chez Serpentard, ce à quoi elle lui avait répondu que l'artefact l'avait probablement taquiné. C'était un pur Gryffondor. A sa connaissance, seuls les Black avaient dérogé à la règle : tout le monde chez Serpentard et Sirius le rebelle chez Gryffondor. Et maintenant, les Ravenhall.  
_

 _"Quand on était en quatrième année, elle est morte."_

 _Et voilà. C'était sûr._

 _"Comment ?" osa-t-elle demander après de longues minutes de silence, ses doigts s'étant remis à jouer avec la mèche de cheveux._

 _Il leva les yeux vers elle un court instant.  
_

 _"- C'était pendant les vacances de Noël, on venait d'aller fêter notre anniversaire chez les vieux, et la grand-mère avait la dragoncelle depuis des jours. Elle, ça l'a tuée le lendemain de Noël. Tara a tenu jusqu'à la rentrée, et puis, elle a lâché prise._

 _\- Mais... elle était jeune, elle n'aurait pas dû."_

 _En effet, cette maladie emportait surtout les personnes âgées. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas emmené cette jeune fille à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, où elle aurait pu être soignée et guérie ?_

 _Elle choisit de lui poser la question, tant pis s'il le prenait mal._

 _"- Tu te doutes que je suis un sang pur, puisque tu m'as dit un jour de me le mettre où je pense, ou un truc comme ça...  
_

 _\- Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport, même si c'est évident que tu en es un._

 _\- Mon père a refusé que les médico-mages touchent à sa fille, parce qu'ils soignaient aussi des sang-de-b..."_

 _Il se tut avant de commettre un impair. Hermione apprécia le geste._

 _"Ma sœur est morte parce que mon père est un putain d'extrémiste."_

 _Elle voulut lui dire qu'il avait bien marché dans les pas de son père, mais elle s'abstint. Ce n'était pas le moment et c'était hors sujet, pour l'instant._

 _"Tu t'es déjà imaginée te voyant alors que t'es morte ?"_

 _Elle secoua tristement la tête, elle savait ce qu'il allait dire._

 _"Moi non plus, et pourtant, ça m'est arrivé."_

 _Elle ne sut quoi répondre. Malgré la façon décousue dont il racontait cette histoire, elle était touchée. Elle comprenait. George Weasley avait déjà évoqué ça, une fois, après avoir perdu son oreille ; il avait dit qu'il était content d'avoir survécu car il ne pouvait imposer la vue de son corps mort à son frère jumeau. C'était une perspective horrible, n'importe qui aurait pu le comprendre._

 _"Évidemment, le paternel m'a blâmé pour ça et j'ai commencé à péter les plombs, petit à petit..."_

 _Ce disant, il avait tapoté sa tempe du doigt._

 _"J'sais toujours pas comment j'ai fait pour pas être viré de l'école."_

 _Il était assez fier de lui pour ça, apparemment._

 _"J'ai jamais supporté qu'elle meure, Tara. C'était une belle personne, avec du cœur, pas comme moi. Ma mère avait raison, elle a pris tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en moi pour le placer en elle."_

 _Il avait souri, un peu rêveur._

 _"T'as pas de frère ni de sœur, toi, pas vrai ?"_

 _Elle fit non de la tête. Il avait dû le comprendre quand il l'avait ramenée chez elle, lorsqu'elle était malade. Elle n'avait jamais évoqué que ses parents, c'était facile._

 _"Après ça, j'ai trainé avec les mauvaises personnes, j'ai fait des conneries et un petit séjour à Azkaban, comme t'as dû lire dans la Gazette, et quand la brèche s'est ouverte, je suis entré dans cette bande de rafleurs. Tu connais la suite..."_

 _Oui, très bien, même._

 _"Ça a changé ton regard sur moi, que je te raconte tout ça ?"_

 _Il éloigna sa main d'un geste et se repassa en position assise. Il avait des brins d'herbe sèche accrochés dans le dos et les cheveux. Elle eut le temps d'en enlever un peu avant qu'il se tourne vers elle et s'approche, se posant à genoux devant elle, plantant ses mains de chaque côté de son corps et se penchant vers elle._

 _Elle fit de nouveau non de la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas trop où il voulait en venir, elle confirmait juste que ça n'avait rien changé sur sa façon de le voir, elle ne le plaignait pas plus, ne le détestait pas plus. Elle assemblait les pièces, c'était tout._

 _Elle recula imperceptiblement la tête. Il était trop près._

 _"Même si je te parle de toutes les gonzesses que je me suis tapé, ça ne changera rien ?"_

 _Et voilà qu'il choisissait un autre registre de provocation._

 _Toutefois, elle n'était pas stupide, elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'il devait avoir un beau tableau de chasse à son actif, outre les rafles, et il n'avait pas dû commencer hier.  
_

 _Elle haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas vraiment combien il en avait eu, qui importait._

 _"Tu en as violé... de ces femmes ?"_

 _Elle fut étonnée par sa propre question. D'ailleurs, lui aussi, à voir son expression de stupeur presque enfantine._

 _Au lieu de lui répondre, il avança encore un peu et la déséquilibra en attrapant ses mains, dont elle se servait pour se caler, assise. Elle bascula en poussant un cri de surprise. Maintenant, elle était coincée. Il la maintenait au sol, à moitié allongé sur elle, et elle sentait son souffle contre son cou._

 _"Non," donna-t-il comme réponse à sa question, avant de l'embrasser au creux de son épaule._

 _Elle tressaillit à ce contact. Comment osait-il ? Et voilà qu'elle frissonnait sous ses baisers, maintenant._

 _"Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'on le fasse à ma sœur."_

 _Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas fait de faute de langage. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il n'avait pas l'air de mentir. Il pouvait donc faire preuve d'honneur. Ou alors, c'était un très bon comédien. Comment savoir, avec lui ?  
_

 _"C'était plutôt Greyback qui..."_

 _Le fait d'entendre ce seul nom lui tordit aussitôt les entrailles. Elle se tortilla pour se dégager, en vain. Il avait ramené ses mains au dessus d'elle et elle n'avait aucune prise pour s'échapper de son étreinte.  
_

 _"Ne prononce pas le nom de ce porc," jeta-t-elle entre ses dents._

 _Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce que le loup-garou avait sous-entendu vouloir comme récompense, et heureusement pour elle, on ne la lui avait pas accordée. Elle n'aurait pas supporté ça, pas après les tortures de Bellatrix. Elle aurait préféré mourir._

 _Elle étouffa un sanglot, se souvenant de la souffrance qu'elle avait subie ce jour-là, cette souffrance morale, physique, intolérable, qui l'avait changée en victime, gravant ces instants en elle à jamais._

 _"J'ai cassé l'ambiance," ricana le rafleur en effleurant du pouce les lettres blanches sur l'avant-bras d'Hermione._

 _Il posa la tête dans le creux du cou de la jeune sorcière un instant et esquissa le mouvement de se relever pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Le nom de Greyback avait clairement refroidi les ardeurs de tout le monde._

 _Elle ne se laissa aller que lorsqu'il tendit la main pour cueillir une larme qui glissait vers ses cheveux. Elle appuya ses poings fermés contre ses yeux et se mit à pleurer bruyamment, comme une gosse, rompue._

 _Elle n'avait pas cédé ainsi depuis cette nuit où elle l'avait amené ici, après qu'elle eut découvert que faire du mal à quelqu'un était une délectable échappatoire. Elle le traitait de rat, à cette époque. Elle avait aimé qu'il couine et s'étouffe dans le supplice qu'elle lui infligeait en le soignant, si bien qu'elle avait recommencé, plus tard, deux fois, pour blesser. Il l'avait insultée. Il l'avait mérité. Elle avait hurlé sa douleur dans la forêt, parce qu'elle se répugnait, ce qu'elle avait fait, ce n'était pas elle. Elle refusait que ce soit elle. Prendre conscience de cette facette de sa personnalité l'avait énormément ébranlée.  
_

 _Pourquoi pleurait-elle, maintenant ? Sur quoi ? Sur sa trahison ? Sur son incapacité à être honnête ? Sur le fait qu'elle allait partir et qu'elle ignorait de quoi demain serait fait ?_

 _Elle finit par se calmer, et peu à peu ses larmes se tarirent, sa plainte devint silence, elle retrouva son souffle. Elle essuya ses joues du plat de la main et s'éclaircit la gorge, pour finalement rouvrir les yeux._

 _Le ciel sans lune était superbe. Elle pouvait même apercevoir le... comment disait Luna ? Ah oui, le gigantesque ananas. Elle sourit malgré son affliction, tout en exhalant un long soupir épuisé et tremblant._

 _"Et ben... Il y a vraiment des mots à ne pas prononcer devant toi."_

 _Il n'avait rien dit pendant tout ce temps. Il l'avait laissée tranquille. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être confronté à ce genre de réactions. La seule personne dont il s'était réellement inquiété, c'était sa sœur, et elle n'était pas de composition versatile. Il ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer. A cause de ça, il ne savait pas comment il fallait réagir, alors il avait laissé Hermione se calmer.  
_

 _"- Je suis la reine de l'ascenseur émotionnel, fit-elle en s'asseyant à son tour, passant les mains sous ses cuisses._

 _\- La reine du quoi ?_

 _\- De l'asce..."_

 _Comment le dire avec ses mots à lui ?_

 _"J'étais en train de flotter confortablement et j'ai chuté dans le noir."_

 _Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et s'appuya contre eux._

 _"- Juste parce que j'ai dit le nom de... enfin, tu vois ?_

 _\- En partie."_

 _Il ne répondit pas. En fait, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. En temps normal, il se foutait pas mal des autres. Il vivait pour lui et le reste du monde lui importait peu._

 _Les rafles, c'était une époque simple où il courait contre la mort, il ne réfléchissait pas, il y avait des noms, des gens à trouver, à ramener et à échanger contre du pognon, il jouait à cache-cache avec eux, c'était exaltant, plus qu'exaltant. Une fois le pognon partagé, il en faisait ce qu'il voulait, en général il claquait tout très vite, ça lui brûlait les doigts. Son petit secret, c'était qu'il en envoyait un peu à sa mère, sans jamais mentionner son nom. Elle devait savoir que c'était lui, il ignorait ce qu'elle en faisait, si elle le gardait, il s'en foutait, c'était sa façon à lui de lui montrer qu'il pensait à elle. Son mauvais garçon. Celui qui aurait dû prendre la place de Tara. Il ne s'était jamais attaché à personne. Homme comme femme. Impossible. Pas le temps pour ça, pas la place, pas envie. Il vivait vraiment au jour le jour, il s'éclatait à courser les... autres. C'était autre chose que ce qui l'avait amené à Azkaban. Franchement, quatorze mois dans ce trou innommable pour avoir participé à un ou deux braquages... Quant aux gens qu'il avait tués, et bien... Si peu, finalement. Deux ou trois, pas plus, légitime défense. Il n'avait pas la force de Greyback, ni sa carrure. Il était plus petit, plus fin, mais il était très rapide et avait des réflexes de chasseur, de vrais réflexes, une réelle vélocité. Il savait se défendre. A chaque fois, c'était l'autre en face ou lui. Jamais dans le dos, pas son truc. A l'époque des rafles, il avait toujours pensé mourir sous les sortilèges d'un auror pendant une rixe, ou même ce jour où la femme Lestrange lui avait arraché sa proie des mains, il avait cru qu'elle le tuerait, mais elle l'avait juste laissé agonisant sur le sol. Il s'en sortait toujours, à croire qu'il bénéficiait d'une chance insolente. Lorsque le pont de Poudlard se déroba sous ses pieds, il crut enfin son heure venue, mais non, ses réflexes avaient encore pris le dessus et il s'était sauvé la vie. Blessé, brisé, il s'était trainé un peu plus loin, puis il avait décidé que ça suffisait, maintenant, il avait relevé sa veste sur son visage pour ne plus voir les flammes au dessus de lui, et il avait attendu que Tara vienne le chercher._

 _Elle n'était pas venue. Une autre l'avait trouvé._

 _Cette autre dont il avait senti le parfum dans la forêt, la dryade abandonnée par ses sœurs, l'audacieuse poupée qui lui avait glissé entre les doigts et qui l'avait réduit à néant. Penelope Clearwater, sang mêlé. Hermione Granger, sang-de-bourbe._

 _La seule autre personne à avoir éveillé son intérêt au point qu'il y pensait jour et nuit, depuis cette fois où il l'avait nommée dryade. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, son image s'imposait à lui. Celle qui jouait avec lui sans aucune retenue. Celle qui le rendait dingue. Celle qui n'était pas à lui._

 _"Oh, tu l'as vue ?" venait-elle de s'exclamer gaiement._

 _Il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, mais il se tira de la contemplation de son profil pour lever le nez vers ce qu'elle montrait du doigt._

 _A l'étoile filante qu'il avait ratée succéda une véritable pluie. Après tout, c'était la saison. Et elle, elle regardait ça d'un air émerveillé. Elle venait de craquer, littéralement, et maintenant, elle lui montrait le visage d'une gosse à la fête foraine._

 _Celle qui n'était pas à lui._

 _De toute façon, il était indigne d'elle._

 _De toute façon, elle allait partir, rejoindre son Italie stupide pour revenir deux ans plus tard après l'avoir oublié parce qu'en fait, il n'était qu'une promenade du dimanche, elle épouserait son mec et puis... fin de l'histoire. Tout le monde se serait bien gouré sur toute la ligne et puis, voilà, retour à la case départ._

 _"Tu vas vraiment partir deux ans ?"_

 _Elle détourna les yeux du spectacle céleste pour les plonger dans les siens._

 _"Oui, je vais vraiment partir deux ans."_

 _Il fit la moue et lui donna envie de rire. Non qu'elle ait envie de se moquer de lui, loin de là, mais il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir de ces airs enfantins tellement touchants, tellement inappropriés. Il était déconcertant. Il réagissait comme un adolescent. Elle se demanda alors si elle était la seule devant laquelle il se permettait d'agir de cette façon._

 _"Tu crois que je vais t'oublier," dit-elle avec certitude._

 _Là encore, l'expression de son visage trahit ses pensées. Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle écorchait sa vulnérabilité, maintenant à vif cette blessure qu'elle avait provoquée en lui._

 _"T'as juste une autre vie, à côté. Tu devrais être avec ces gens, pas ici. J'sais même pas comment t'en es arrivée là. Pourquoi tu t'es mis en tête que tu..."_

 _Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il ne pouvait pas parler comme elle. Est-ce qu'il y avait un peu de Tara, en lui, finalement ? Une part raisonnable capable de parler normalement et d'exprimer des émotions ?_

 _"- Enfin, tu sais, ton délire avec la potion, fit-il à la place._

 _\- La potion ne peut pas mentir, et moi non plus. Ma vie à côté, ça me regarde, ce que j'en fais, ce n'est pas ton problème."_

 _Elle prit une grande inspiration._

 _"Tu n'es pas le seul que ça rend dingue."_

 _Son cœur bondit alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots. C'était la même sensation que celle de sauter du grand plongeoir, à la piscine. Effrayant et excitant._

 _"C'est pourquoi je reviens toujours, c'est pourquoi j'ai gardé ce mot que tu m'as laissé, c'est pourquoi je ne te rendrai jamais jamais ta baguette, et c'est pourquoi je vis dans le mensonge depuis des mois."_

 _Elle sautait du haut d'une montagne, en fait. C'était grisant._

 _"En fait, ça me bouffe, j'ai l'impression que ça me dévore de l'intérieur et qu'à la fin, il ne restera de moi qu'une coquille vide. Je ne suis pas heureuse. J'ai mal. Tu comprends ?"_

 _Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait adopté la même posture qu'elle. Il s'était appuyé contre ses genoux et regardait obstinément droit devant lui. Il l'entendait, il l'écoutait, et plus elle parlait, plus un frisson glacé s'amusait à faire glisser son doigt sur sa colonne vertébrale, provoquant une chair de poule douloureuse. Les seules fois où il avait ressenti ça, c'était quand les cavales devenaient dangereuses. Ça lui donnait de l'énergie, de la gnaque, il était invincible. Là, ça l'anéantissait.  
_

 _Il ne lui répondit pas. Il avait le sentiment qu'il ne devait rien dire. Elle se confiait, il ne fallait pas l'en empêcher._

 _"Je mens à tout le monde, à moi, à mes parents, à mon petit ami, à toi. Ce n'est pas vivable. On ne peut pas être ensemble. C'est impossible."_

 _Il fit un petit bruit de gorge. Il commençait à voir le dessin se former avec précision._

 _"Tu ne reviendras pas, c'est ça ?"_

 _Elle s'était levée._

 _Il leva les yeux vers elle, pensant qu'elle allait s'en aller, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle se mit à genoux devant lui et se glissa entre les siens, tendant les mains pour les passer derrière sa tête et l'attirer contre elle. Elle frôla sa bouche de la sienne et ferma les yeux. Il lui répondit dans un grognement et la fit rouler sur le côté, bloquant ses mains sous les siennes._

 _"- Je ne m'arrêterai pas, cette fois, dit-il alors que son regard étincelait._

 _\- Je m'en fous..."_

 _Sa voix était sourde, ses yeux brillants. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure sans y penser, elle était nerveuse, trop soumise à ses émotions pour prétendre être la coquille vide dont elle avait parlé._

 _Il passa la main dans ses mèches courtes, les ébouriffant un peu plus._

 _"Tes cheveux... C'est beau, comme ça."_

 _Elle sourit. Ses joues étaient un peu rouges. Elle était diablement désirable. Elle était belle, putain, elle était belle, sa dryade, sa poupée de chiffons, son eau de montagne. Elle le rendait dingue. C'était avec ces mots qu'il lui avait fait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, à la petite allumeuse. Elle le rendait dingue._

 _Dans un nouveau grognement, il l'embrassa, gourmand, répondant à l'appel de son corps contre le sien, enfin, jusqu'à la faire sienne, enfin. Pas comme un sauvage, pas comme d'habitude, pas comme avec ses putes ou les femmes qui cherchaient à pimenter un peu leur vie morne, et Merlin sait combien il s'amusait à les satisfaire. Non, c'était différent. Un peu maladroit, comme elle, trahie par son inexpérience évidente, sa timidité, mais différent, oui, indéniablement. Jamais comme ça, et plus jamais une autre.  
_

Une étoile filante fendit le ciel, puis une deuxième.

Hermione roula sur le côté, son brin d'herbe à la main, des papillons furieux dans le ventre.

"Et merde..." fit-elle en se relevant.

Non, rien n'avait changé. C'étaient pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle revenait toujours, qu'elle avait gardé ce mot qu'il lui avait laissé, qu'elle ne lui avait jamais rendu sa baguette et qu'elle vivait dans le mensonge depuis des années.

Épouser Ron deux ans après son retour d'Italie n'y avait rien fait. Donner naissance à ses deux enfants n'y avait rien fait, si ce n'était cet amour incomparable qu'elle avait pour eux.

Un amour incomparable qui ne faisait pas le poids face à son obsession.

N'importe qui aurait pu dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû devenir une Weasley. Elle aurait mieux fait de rendre réel le mensonge qu'elle avait servi à Neville. Elle aurait dû quitter Ron au lieu de se déguiser. Elle avait juste voulu essayer d'oublier, de se ranger. Elle n'y était jamais arrivée. Elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de retourner le sortilège contre elle. Elle avait choisi de le jeter sur sa famille. Elle avait fui.

Il fallait arrêter, maintenant. Cette mascarade devait prendre fin.

Elle fit siffler son brin d'herbe une dernière fois, sans conviction, et retourna dans l'école.

* * *

 _ **Fond sonore :**_

 _ **Nightwish / Slow, Love, Slow**_

 _ **Nightwish / Turn loose the mermaids**_

* * *

 _ *** NdLR : Mens Obliviscatur, plus ou moins "l'esprit oubliera" en latin (ne maitrisant pas cette langue morte, j'imagine que c'est mal traduit, mais ça sonne bien, donc je laisse en l'état).  
**_


	7. Chapitre sept

_**Bonjour bonjour,  
**_

 _ **Voici le septième chapitre.  
**_

 _ **Merci à Love the Original Family et Mary Eileen Prince, pour vos reviews du chapitre 6, Lolotetine1596 et ma Salade Magique pour celles du chapitre 5**_ _ **:)**_

 _ **Petite précision en ce qui concerne la publication du chapitre 8, je suis un peu à la ramasse, mais normalement je devrais le publier le week-end prochain, donc au rythme normal. Pour la suite, ce sera probablement freestyle, j'ai vraiment plein d'idées mais pour l'instant je ne sais pas comment les mettre à l'écrit. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y aura pas de coupure de dix ans comme pour La voie des ténèbres !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :)  
**_

 _ **Nightwyn ~ 14/10/2016**_

* * *

Journal de terrain d'Hermione Granger, fin juillet 2014, dans son appartement londonien.

"Salut journal.

Tu sais quoi ? J'adore mon appartement. Il est bien placé, pas très cher, en pleine zone moldue mais géré par un sorcier, je peux faire pousser des plantes sur mon balcon, attention, pas des plantes qui font rigoler, hein, des plantes pour faire des potions.

Ca me... revitalise.

J'ai récupéré pas mal de choses chez mes parents, tous mes livres, surtout. Et puis je me suis offert une télévision et un lecteur de DVD. Ca m'avait manqué, de pouvoir voir et revoir tous mes films préférés. J'ai aussi de quoi écouter de la musique, un bon ordinateur et... internet. Le luxe. Nom d'un poil de dragon, on dirait un appart' d'ado. Je m'en fous, je m'y sens bien. J'ai... du temps à rattraper.

Il y a un bon pub en bas de la rue et personne ne m'y ennuie. Si les bruits de l'extérieur me gênent, je n'ai qu'à jeter un sort de silence et tout est réglé. Les voisins sont discrets, enfin, à part la vocaliste nocturne dont le petit copain semble assez doué de son instrument et le ronfleur puissance maximale du palier. _Adducam silentium_. J'aime la magie. Merci Ginny pour le tuyau.

Si je devais reprendre mon boulot au ministère, nul doute que je ne lâcherais pas mon nid.

Et un chat ? Non, mauvaise idée. La mort du seul que j'ai eu m'a fait tellement de peine, je ne m'infligerai pas ça de nouveau. Oui, je suis égoïste, je pourrais sauver un chat errant, en adopter un, qu'importe... Mais non. Je suis enfin libre, je ne m'attacherai pas encore.

Merlin, ce que je viens d'écrire est horrible. J'ai envie de le barrer. Mais je le pense. Je ne veux rien devoir à personne. A l'origine, juste rester avec Ron me suffisait... Je ne voulais pas d'enfant, pas tout de suite, il m'a tannée tant et si bien que j'ai pensé que ça m'aiderait. C'était une erreur. Mes enfants ne sont pas une erreur, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, tu comprends ? Me mentir encore une fois à moi-même l'était. Je les aime, mais ils ne m'ont pas aidée. Je me suis réfugiée dans mon boulot. J'étais de plus en plus souvent partie, j'acceptais toutes les missions qui me faisaient partir loin, longtemps. J'ai reçu des rafales de reproches de Ron. Il avait raison. J'ai essayé, sans succès. J'ai de moins en moins supporté qu'il me touche. Je me dégoûtais.

Pourquoi je te parle de tout ça ? Je n'en sais rien... Les papillons qui se sont nichés dans mon ventre la dernière fois sont toujours là. Marrant comme j'avais occulté cette scène... Pas la scène en elle-même, mais le fait que je me sentais en vie à ce moment-là, et je n'ai plus jamais ressenti ça... quand ce n'était pas lui. J'ai quand même pas mal réussi à oublier certains trucs. Je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir fait exprès. Recourir à l'occlumencie pour pouvoir dormir correctement, c'était une bonne idée, mais ça n'a pas supprimé mes souvenirs. Rien n'y a fait.

Ni toi, journal, ni la pensine, ni les quelques cuites que j'ai prises.

Je te le dis et c'est vraiment fouillis, mais j'ai arrêté de vouloir oublier. J'ai compris.

Quand j'étais en Italie, Ginny m'écrivait souvent, elle était la seule de la bande à le faire. Un jour, j'ai reçu une confession de sa part. Elle m'avait avoué avoir eu un truc avec Draco, une fois, bien avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Elle avait fini par le suivre en haut de la tour de l'horloge, et elle l'y avait trouvé en train de pleurer, assis par terre contre le mur sous l'horloge. Au lieu de la renvoyer comme il aurait dû le faire, il l'a laissée s'asseoir à côté de lui, elle lui a juste demandé ce qui n'allait pas, et il lui a tout raconté.

Rien n'allait. Il avait tué son père l'année d'avant, il n'avait pas réussi à aider Harry, sa mère perdait pieds petit à petit, un vieil ami des Malfoy passait son temps à la maison et il ne l'aimait pas, il essayait de mettre la main sur Narcissa, il fouillait dans les affaires de son père, il parlait de Voldemort... Ce type (tu sais, journal, le fameux Engel Sheller soit-disant tué pendant une perquisition, oui oui, lui) l'avait menacé, si jamais il disait quoi que ce soit, il lui en ferait voir.

Draco avait peur. Il s'était confié à Ginny et lui avait fait jurer de ne jamais en parler à personne. Le truc purement improbable. Un Malfoy se confiant à une Weasley. Un Malfoy pleurant devant une Weasley. Une Weasley pleurant devant un Malfoy, lui racontant que pour elle aussi, rien n'allait, tout le monde ne faisait que la plaindre à cause de la mort de Harry et elle ne s'en sortait pas, elle n'arrivait pas à tourner la page, comment y arriver, si on lui rappelait sans cesse cette nuit du 2 mai 1998, hein ?

Cette fameuse nuit du 2 mai 1998.

On y avait tous perdu quelqu'un, quelque chose. Un ami, un parent, une âme, la foi, l'innocence.

Je n'ai jamais su si la relation entre Draco et Ginny était allée plus loin que ces confidences sous l'horloge. Ça ne me regarde pas. Maintenant qu'elle est installée au pays de Galles et qu'elle gagne bien sa vie en tant qu'attrapeuse de leur équipe, loin de tout ça depuis dix ans, je me dis que peut-être, elle me le dirait. Elle n'est pas mariée, elle a un petit ami officiel, mais pas d'enfants - "urrrhhhh, non merci !" dit-elle à chaque fois qu'on lui en parle - elle est libre. Je l'envie. Maintenant que j'ai un chez-moi, je pourrais l'inviter à passer un jour ou deux avec moi... On irait boire des bières en bas et on referait le monde. Mon monde sans attaches...

Argh, encore une fois je donne la mauvaise impression. Oh j'en ai marre, de qui je me moque ? Ron n'était pas la bonne personne, c'est tout. Personne n'est la bonne personne ! Mes gosses sont la seule chose que je regrette. Put... Nom d'un mimbulus mimbeltonia. Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire. Ils me manquent."

Elle ferma le journal et le jeta au bout du lit, sur lequel elle était assise en tailleur. S'étirant longuement, elle glissa les doigts dans l'épaisse masse de sa chevelure, ramenant une longue mèche devant ses yeux. Elle loucha dessus une seconde et la rejeta en arrière.

Bon, il était temps d'aller prendre l'air.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du salon de coiffure sans rendez-vous qui se trouvait à deux pas d'ici, elle se sentait plus légère que jamais, comme la première fois où elle avait pris la décision de tout couper, absolument tout couper. Elle avait l'air d'un lutin, comme ça. Il le lui avait dit, juste avant qu'elle ne parte. Pas une de ces saloperies de lutins des Cornouailles, hein, non, plutôt les autres, ceux qui vivent avec les botrucs dans les arbres. Il l'avait faite rire en se rattrapant aux branches comme ça.

Il l'avait raccompagnée jusqu'à la barrière de protection. Là, il l'avait embrassée, longuement, doucement, comme pour reculer le moment où il lui faudrait partir. Elle n'avait lâché sa main qu'au tout dernier instant, alors qu'elle était déjà de l'autre côté. Elle n'avait pas vu son visage, mais lui avait vu son expression. Elle était désemparée et il avait dû la laisser partir, parce qu'elle lui avait fait promettre de ne pas la retenir.

 _"Signorina Granger ? Êtes-vous avec nous ?"_

 _Elle quitta la contemplation de l'extérieur et reporta un regard absent sur le professeur qui enseignait la maîtrise de soi._

 _Consciente que tout le monde la fixait avec un peu trop d'attention, elle se sentit rougir. Elle s'excusa maladroitement et se remit à écouter le cours, prenant des notes assidûment. Bon sang, ce cours était intéressant, en plus. On y apprenait comment rester maitre de soi selon la situation, si jamais on devait ensorceler un membre de la famille, par exemple. Ce n'était pas son préféré, mais certaines choses apprises ici lui étaient utiles dans la vie de tous les jours, et le seraient pour le futur. La concentration dont elle avait besoin dès que son esprit vagabondait dans la forêt, se glissant sous les doigts du rafleur et..._

 _Concentration, que diable._

 _Cette première année était passée très vite. Elle recevait toujours des félicitations pour ses sortilèges, elle dépassait tout le monde, elle était la meilleure. Ici, elle apprit une multitude de sorts très complexes d'altération de la mémoire. On n'avait pas le droit de les enseigner dans ce que les maitres ici appelaient "les petites écoles", ils étaient difficiles à appréhender pour de jeunes élèves, et pas nécessaires si l'on n'en faisait pas son métier. Il y avait plusieurs types d'obliviators. Hermione avait choisi la branche la plus difficile, celle qui nécessite de savoir ôter seulement quelques bribes de souvenirs. S'il fallait quantifier pour donner un exemple, elle était capable de couper une seconde de mémoire. Il n'en existait que peu, comme elle._

 _Sa deuxième année la conforta dans son choix. Elle avait un excellent binôme de travail, un Français, Alexandre Delacour, apparemment affilié à la famille de Fleur Delacour-Weasley. Il réparait à la perfection ce qu'elle sectionnait. Ils regrettaient juste de ne jamais pouvoir travailler ensemble dans le futur._

 _Un jour, elle reçut une chouette d'Ethan. Une courte missive très enlevée, à l'image de celui qui l'avait écrite. Il s'éclatait. Apprendre à chasser les démons, c'était le pied ! Il avait hérité d'une épée que son père lui avait léguée, et cette épée, c'était comme une baguette magique, une prolongation de lui - il avait dessiné un petit bonhomme au visage un peu pervers, à côté, et elle avait ri. Il pouvait désormais manipuler le feu, le créer par la pensée, il le tenait dans la main sans qu'il le brûle. Il sentait qu'il était différent des autres sorciers. Il disait aussi qu'il était désolé de ne donner de nouvelles qu'au bout d'un an et demi. Il pensait à elle, il espérait qu'elle allait bien. Et Ginny ? Il ajouta qu'il avait rencontré une fille, au début des cours. Il avait pris un râteau phénoménal, dommage, elle était drôlement belle et super intelligente. Hermione avait ri en lisant qu'elle l'avait rejeté parce qu'elle était amoureuse du professeur Snape, alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie._

 _"Mais quelle dinde..." avait-elle pouffé en finissant de lire la lettre de son meilleur ami, où il parlait de Draco qui paraissait aller mieux, maintenant qu'il avait trouvé un but dans la vie._

 _Elle relut le passage où il mentionnait le feu et son épée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce groupe de sorciers qui l'avait contactée, début 1999. Elle avait refusé. Ces gens-là semblaient pouvoir manipuler la même magie dont Ethan parlait. Elle n'avait jamais su qui ils étaient vraiment, ni pourquoi ils l'avaient choisie parmi tant d'autres. Ici, elle pourrait sûrement trouver des informations sur ce type de magie, ou sur ce groupe. Après tout, à Rome, il y avait trois grandes écoles, c'était une ville d'anciens dieux et d'anciennes magies, il y avait forcément des choses à apprendre là-dessus._

 _Elle demanda donc une audience à la grande archiviste de Mens Obliviscatur, Leliara Scabbia. Elle avait besoin de son aval pour accéder à la section réservée de l'université. C'était amusant, elle avait toujours besoin d'aller fouiner dans les sections réservées... Mais cette fois, nul besoin de recourir à une cape d'invisibilité au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle l'obtint sans grande difficulté, faisant partie des meilleurs élèves de l'école ; de plus, elle était ordonnée, respectueuse, discrète et elle rendait toujours un travail parfait. Ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'ici, ou alors, cela n'avait pas d'importance pour eux._

 _Elle vivait une deuxième chance, autant ne pas la gâcher._

 _Elle passa de longues heures à chercher, inlassablement, sautant de lecture passionnante en lecture passionnante, dévorant les textes, s'abstenant de prendre des notes car cela lui était interdit - elle n'avait pas cherché à essayer, elle savait qu'un sortilège effaçait chaque mot qu'on écrivait sur les parchemins - emmagasinant encore plus de savoir, encore plus de connaissances._

 _Elle ne trouva rien, sinon la représentation d'une épée qui aurait été forgée des siècles auparavant et dont la lame contiendrait un cheveu de fée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que le nom de famille d'Ethan était complètement en rapport avec le folklore féérique irlandais. Coïncidence ? Pas sûr. Elle avait beau retourner son nom dans tous les sens, ou le rapporter aux différents dialectes du Royaume-Uni, il voulait toujours dire la même chose. Leanan sídhe, leannan sìth, lhiannan shee, leanhaun shee : la maitresse-fée. Elle était bien avancée, avec ça._

 _Déçue, elle retourna voir le gardien des archives pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait terminé, et alla remercier Leliara Scabbia, comme l'exigeait la tradition. Celle-ci lui sourit avec bienveillance et se replongea dans ses lectures. Elle était si intemporelle, à se demander si elle était vraiment humaine._

 _Hermione n'espérait même pas penser demander à l'archiviste de l'université des Potions et Poisons Borgia, encore moins à celui de l'école des lames-arcanes de Sirio. Et bien, soit, le mystère resterait entier. Elle détestait rester sur une défaite, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devrait composer avec sa frustration. Elle avait l'habitude, n'est-ce pas ?  
_

 _Un soir, dans son courrier, elle trouva une enveloppe de papier ancien, sur laquelle il y avait les traces que les griffes de la chouette avaient laissées. Cette pauvre bête avait donc volé longtemps, et elle venait de loin._

 _Un sourire franc s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'elle tournait l'enveloppe pour voir l'écriture de l'expéditeur. Il était fou. Cet imbécile était recherché et il prenait le risque de lui écrire, ici._

 _Dans l'enveloppe, il y avait juste une plume. Elle semblait provenir du mobile éolien. Elle rougit. Le dernier souvenir qu'elle en avait, c'était son chant dans la brise alors qu'ils étaient de train de faire l'amour dans l'herbe. Elle fronça les sourcils, amusée. Il y avait un message ? C'était sa façon de lui dire qu'elle lui manquait ? Qu'il ne l'oubliait pas ? Qu'il avait envie d'elle ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui écrire maintenant, ces crétins de mecs ?_

 _Elle rangea la plume dans son coffret. Elle n'osa pas regarder le morceau de journal. Une fois, elle l'avait fait et elle s'était mise à pleurer. Elle venait de lire une lettre de Ron, dans laquelle il lui exprimait maladroitement son amour et lui disait qu'il avait une chose énorme à lui demander, quand elle rentrerait. Elle avait eu peur. Une vraie peur sourde et sournoise qui avait écrasé ses entrailles entre ses paumes glacées. Elle n'était pas prête, elle ne voulait pas, elle n'arriverait pas à lui dire non, ni à lui briser le cœur. En mettant la lettre dans son coffret, elle avait pris le morceau de journal et elle avait regardé la mèche retomber le long de la joue du visage fier du rafleur, longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'elle pleurait en silence. Elle avait failli rouler le papier en boule pour le jeter mais n'avait pu s'y résoudre._

 _Elle brûla l'enveloppe portant l'écriture de Scabior Ravenhall et n'en parla jamais à personne, à part à son journal. Elle redoutait le moment du retour en Angleterre. Elle avait beau oublier dès qu'elle était en cours, elle avait beau jeter des sorts qui la narguaient éhontément, elle le redoutait. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer. Elle ne pouvait pas prolonger son séjour, sa formation ne durait que deux ans. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir choisi potions... Idiote, ça n'aurait retardé l'échéance que d'un an._

 _Au baptême des promotions qui eut lieu à la mi-juin 2001, Alexandre Delacour et elle reçurent le titre d' "optimus discipulus", meilleur élève. Ils furent félicités par le doyen en personne, ainsi que par l'archiviste Scabbia. Un grand honneur, si l'on écoutait les anciens. Hermione en ressortit très fière, grandie. Le soir, elle se saoula en ville pour fêter ça, avec toute la promotion. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais vraiment fêté ses ASPIC, pas vrai ?_

 _Elle rentra en Angleterre deux jours plus tard, et dans la voiture qui les ramenait de l'aéroport, elle demanda à ses parents de ne surtout prévenir personne de son retour. Elle souhaitait attendre encore un peu, elle voulait profiter d'eux, elle retardait ses retrouvailles avec Ron._

 _Son père proposa de partir en vacances, en juillet. N'importe où, avait dit Hermione. Le planning de madame Granger semblait coller à celui de son mari. Il suffisait de ne pas donner de rendez-vous au cabinet durant les deux dernières semaines de juillet, et ce serait parfait._

 _Hermione gagna un mois de répit. Un merveilleux mois passé avec ses parents._

 _Le 31 juillet, elle reçut une chouette de Ron. Elle pensa que c'était pour souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Harry, comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire, mais non, c'était une invitation à venir au Terrier. Il savait qu'elle était rentrée, il devait également savoir depuis quand, mais il avait respecté le fait qu'elle ait préféré rester avec sa famille, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un an et seulement pendant deux semaines lorsqu'ils étaient venus à Rome, son université ne donnant pas deux mois de vacances à ses élèves._

 _Elle accepta de venir, mais une semaine, pas plus. Elle avait un million de choses à faire avant d'aller honorer l'entretien qu'elle avait obtenu au ministère, sous-sol trois, département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, quartier général des obliviators._

 _Une fois au Terrier, cela se passa exactement comme elle l'avait prévu. Au cours du diner, Ron annonça qu'il avait quelque chose à dire, alors il se leva, tendit son verre et demanda Hermione en mariage devant la famille complète, la mettant profondément mal à l'aise. Au lieu de répondre, elle baissa la tête et s'excusa avant de sortir de table, les larmes aux yeux._

 _Dehors, elle balança un coup de pied dans un gnome qui trainait là et laissa Ginny la rejoindre et en faire autant avec un autre gnome, venu voir pourquoi son collègue avait disparu dans les airs en couinant._

 _La rouquine passa son bras autour des épaules de son amie et la serra contre elle._

 _"Si tu ne veux pas, dis-lui."_

 _Hermione la regarda, interloquée._

 _"- Ron, il va prendre ça pour de l'émotion, mais moi je sais que ce n'est pas ça, reprit Ginny. J'étais là pour l'Amortentia, rappelle-toi._

 _\- Je m'en souviens très bien, oui._

 _\- Tu y as senti autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?"_

 _Hermione hocha simplement la tête._

 _Ginny avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine. Il faisait un peu frais en rase campagne, l'été._

 _"Ne te force pas à faire ce que tu ne veux pas faire, Hermione."_

 _Cette dernière haussa les épaules. Comment dire à Ginny qu'elle était au pied du mur ? Qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter la vérité ? Qu'elle avait l'âme d'une lâche ?  
_

 _"- Tu connais la dernière lubie de ma mère ? reprit la rousse, sans prêter attention au silence lourd de sens qui avait suivi.  
_

 _\- Non, fit Hermione en se raclant la gorge._

 _\- Depuis que Fleur a eu Victoire, maman n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il faut que ce soit mon tour, elle a oublié que j'ai des frères un peu plus en âge de faire ça, mais bon... J'ai beau lui répéter que je vais entrer dans une équipe pro de quidditch, elle ne veut rien savoir. Une fille ne doit pas vouloir imiter un homme, tu comprends ? Alors qu'elle était prête à me laisser vivre ma vie..._ _Non mais tu imagines ?_

 _\- Plus que tu ne le crois._

 _\- Moi, enfermée à la maison, sans boulot, avec des gosses ? Avec Harry, je ne dis pas, mais il se trouve que je n'ai plus cette option."_

 _Elle avait dit ça avec une grande amertume. Elle n'envisageait clairement pas de faire sa vie avec une autre personne, du moins, pas comme elle l'aurait faite avec lui. Avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie, d'accord, en faire une chaine à son pied, non._

 _"- Tu vas finir vierge et vieille fille, se moqua Hermione._

 _\- Vieille fille, peut-être."_

 _Elle avait un petit sourire en coin teinté d'ironie._

 _"Quoi ? Qui ? Quand ?"_

 _Ginny se mit à rire. Au moins son amie avait arrêté de pleurer et l'avait suivie dans son éclat de rire._

 _"- Hé, on n'a plus dix-sept ans ! s'esclaffa-t-elle alors qu'Hermione riait aux larmes. Ça fait un moment, hein._

 _\- Non, c'est vrai. Je crois que je n'ai vraiment pas vu passer le temps. Je me sens vieille, d'un coup !_

 _\- Oui, trop vieille, à même pas vingt-deux ans, bien sûr, Hermine !"_

 _Leurs rires résonnaient sur la plaine. Les gnomes rasaient les murs, peu désireux de ramasser un coup de pied comme les deux de tout à l'heure. La voix de Ron retentit derrière elle, un peu plus loin._

 _"Tout va bien ici ?"_

 _Ginny se retourna et s'avança vers lui, histoire de donner un peu de temps à son amie._

 _"- Le décalage horaire, Ron, c'est rien, elle est fatiguée, dit-elle avec un sourire, tout en lui tapotant fraternellement l'épaule._

 _\- Oh, d'accord," répondit distraitement son frère.*_

 _Hermione le rejoignit un instant plus tard, s'excusant discrètement pour sa sortie théâtrale. Il la prit par la main et la raccompagna à table. Une fois assise, la jeune femme ne put que sourire quand Fred demanda "aloooooors ?" avec un air de conspirateur, puis elle s'entendit dire qu'elle leur répondrait plus tard, ça ne les regardait pas._

 _Elle subit les mêmes questions indiscrètes de Molly durant tout le reste du repas, le bébé de Fleur pleura toute la nuit, elle dormit très mal, elle était à peine là depuis la veille qu'elle voulait déjà repartir, elle ne supporterait pas de rester une semaine entière sans tuer quelqu'un._

 _"Putain, j'suis pas faite pour cette vie-là..." grogna-t-elle un matin, accoudée au dessus de son bol de céréales, les cheveux en bataille, dans une attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas franchement.  
_

 _Ginny vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle._

 _"- Hé ! dit-elle gaiement en lui donnant une tape dans le dos._

 _\- Grrrmmm... répondit Hermione en levant un œil morne._

 _\- Mal dormi ?_

 _\- Victoire... trop de bruit...  
_

 _\- Adducam silentium._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Quand ils sont là, je jette ce sort, sinon je deviens folle._

 _\- Oh."_

 _Elles passèrent le reste du séjour d'Hermione ensemble, essayant le plus possible d'éviter Molly et ses intrusions dans la vie privée, et cherchant la présence des jumeaux comme jamais, parce qu'ils étaient en forme. Les deux derniers jours furent plus calmes, puisque Bill, Fleur et Victoire étaient repartis à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Calme, paix et félicité._

 _Avant de partir, Hermione donna sa réponse à Ron._

 _Elle rentra chez ses parents le cœur lourd. Elle venait de mettre le doigt dans un engrenage dangereux, et elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière, elle n'était pas une parjure. Là encore, elle avait honte de penser à de telles choses. Enfin, elle avait un peu de temps devant elle, selon les traditions, il devait s'écouler deux ans avant le mariage. Largement de quoi revenir sur terre et retrouver Ron._

 _Elle leur annonça que Ron l'avait demandée en mariage. Monsieur Granger fit seulement remarquer que le jeune homme aurait pu leur en parler avant. Hermione le trouva vieux jeu mais elle espéra qu'il refuse. Il n'en fut rien, il souhaita juste rencontrer le prétendant de sa fille pour en discuter, il n'entendait rien aux coutumes sorcières, il avait besoin d'en savoir plus. Un peu frileux, papa, mais pas jusqu'au bout._

 _Le soir de son entretien au ministère, durant lequel elle signa un contrat la liant aux obliviators, avec accord de confidentialité totale sur ses activités, Hermione appela sa mère pour lui dire qu'elle rentrerait le lendemain, parce qu'elle voulait rester un peu à Londres. Oui, j'ai bien signé mon contrat et oui, je commencerai d'ici quelques jours, oui, je te raconterai comment ça s'est passé et non, maman, je n'aurai pas le droit de te parler de ce que je ferai au travail, je t'embrasse, à demain._

 _Elle aurait pu prendre une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, mais elle préféra rester en zone moldue. A peine son sac de voyage posé, elle disparut dans un "pop"._

 _Elle passa la barrière sans prendre le temps de respirer la forêt. Celle du crépuscule était encore différente mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'attarder._

 _Tiens, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, aujourd'hui, cela faisait deux ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Mauvais signe, ça. Les dates qui concordent, jamais bon._

 _Elle arriva en même temps que lui, alors qu'il semblait revenir de sa boulangerie, vu son état quelque peu poussiéreux, ou... farineux. Se fichant pas mal d'avoir l'air ridicule, elle franchit la distance qui les séparait en quelques grands pas et se jeta dans ses bras. Comme dans les films.  
_

 _"- Arrête, j'suis couvert de farine, dit-il en la serrant encore plus qu'elle._

 _\- Moi aussi, maintenant."_

 _Elle l'entendit rire doucement près de son oreille, qu'il mordilla avant de se mettre à couvrir sa propriétaire de baisers._

 _"- Dis-moi que tu ne dois pas t'enfuir au bout de quelques heures..._

 _\- Je ne dois pas m'enfuir au bout de quelques heures."_

 _Il prit sa main et l'entraina derrière lui. Pas vraiment où elle pensait, puisqu'il descendait vers le ruisseau, le longeant jusqu'à l'endroit où il formait un rond presque parfait._

 _"- Tu fais quoi, là ? demanda-t-elle, amusée, alors qu'il s'effeuillait sans aucune pudeur, semant ses frusques un peu partout sur la rive._

 _\- Je reviens du boulot, j'ai de la farine jusque dans les cheveux, je vais prendre un bain !"_

 _Joignant le geste à la parole, il plongea dans l'eau fraiche._

 _"Hors de question que j'aille là-dedans," dit Hermione pour elle-même, parce que l'eau devait être vraiment trop froide._

 _Puis elle enleva ses chaussures, qu'elle posa bien l'une à côté de l'autre. Elle retira ses chaussettes, qu'elle roula en boule dans chacune de ses chaussures. Puis elle se trouva ridicule et ôta tout le reste, ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements, dépareillés, en plus._

 _"Petite joueuse !"_

 _Elle entrait dans l'eau avec précaution quand il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que lui en balancer une rafale. Surprise par la fraicheur, elle éclata de rire au lieu de l'engueuler. Il s'approcha pour la prendre par la main et la tirer dans l'eau sans aucun respect pour sa façon précautionneuse de le rejoindre._

 _"T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas mettre un bonnet de nuit, avec tout ça ?"_

 _Elle le regarda de travers et éclata de rire dans la foulée._

 _"- C'est comme si j'étais en maillot de bain, protesta-t-elle en faisant un ou deux mouvements de brasse._

 _\- Je m'en fous de ton truc de bain de moldue, enlève-le._

 _\- Fais-le toi-même, je ne suis pas à tes ordres."_

 _Il laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et l'attrapa pour l'attirer contre lui._

 _"- C'était bien ton Italie ?_

 _\- Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de m'écrire._

 _\- C'est pas ma question._

 _\- Oui, c'était bien, j'ai... terminé avec une mention honorifique._

 _\- Ben voyons..."_

 _Son soutien-gorge voltigea sur la rive. Sa culotte aussi, peu après._

 _"- Adam et Eve, fit-il comme ça._

 _\- N'importe quoi, pouffa-t-elle._

 _\- Dis-moi que t'as pas envie de rester ici pour toujours, comme ça._

 _\- Non, pas comme ça, je commence à avoir froid._

 _\- Tu peux pas répondre normalement, pour une fois ?"_

 _Elle avait passé les bras autour de lui et appuyé son front contre sa joue, fermant les yeux. Si, elle avait envie de rester comme ça pour toujours, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'était pas seulement venue pour le retrouver. Mais pas maintenant. Pas maintenant._

 _"Si, j'en ai envie," dit-elle sans pouvoir empêcher le sang de lui monter au visage._

 _Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle ajoute "mais", pourtant il n'en fut rien. Cette phrase sentait pourtant le "mais" à plein nez. Il avait conscience qu'elle n'était pas seulement venue pour le retrouver, mais si elle disait pourquoi, elle ne le ferait pas maintenant._

 _Une éternité s'était écoulée depuis la dernière fois. Une éternité pendant laquelle ses cheveux avaient repoussé, retombant maintenant sur ses épaules blanches. Une éternité pendant laquelle elle lui avait manqué, putain. Jamais ces mots ne franchiraient sa bouche, jamais. Il ne le lui dirait pas. C'étaient des paroles de gonzesse. A la place, il dessinait chaque courbe de son corps du bout de ses doigts, il se perdait dans ses yeux noisette, il embrassait son épaule, son front, sa bouche, le bout de son nez, ses mains, il la soulevait dans ses bras pour la ramener contre lui et répéter leur première nuit ensemble, au beau milieu du lac._

 _"Je t'aime."_

 _Là encore, il attendit un "mais" qui ne vint pas non plus._

 _Comme elle commençait à grelotter, maintenant, il l'entraina derrière lui vers la rive. Sortant de l'eau le premier, il enfila son pantalon sur sa peau encore mouillée et lui tendit sa propre chemise. Elle s'enroula dedans et ramassa ses vêtements d'une main, attrapant ses chaussures de l'autre, cachant tant bien que mal sa baguette magique dans un pli de son jean. S'il s'en aperçut, il n'en dit rien._

 _Une fois dans la maison, il la débarrassa des vêtements qu'elle avait dans les mains et lui passa ce qui ressemblait à une serviette de toilette autour des épaules, levant les coins pour essuyer ses cheveux qui dégoulinaient encore un peu._

 _Elle était embarrassée par le silence qui avait suivi sa déclaration. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû. C'était inutile. Cela n'avait pas d'avenir, elle était vraiment idiote._

 _"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il était allé changer de vêtements._

 _Elle s'était assise au bord de son lit et avait levé le visage vers lui, alors qu'il se baissait pour se mettre à genoux devant elle._

 _"Je t'aime," répéta-t-elle, et sa voix semblait plus sourde._

 _Il fronça les sourcils. Ça n'augurait vraiment rien de bon, mais il préféra mettre ça de côté pour le moment.  
_

 _"Et moi, j'ai quelque chose pour toi."_

 _Il prit sa main et y glissa ce quelque chose._

 _"- Mais... protesta-t-elle, au bord des larmes._

 _\- Oui, je sais, c'est un sacré truc."_

 _Il fallait toujours qu'il le prenne à la rigolade. Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Deux fois.  
_

 _Dans le creux de sa main luisant un anneau en argent, un cœur que tenaient deux mains, surmonté d'une couronne. Un anneau Claddagh. Un symbole très fort. C'était l'écho de sa déclaration. Il ne se rendait pas compte, non._

 _Elle était un peu grande, alors elle la passa au médius de sa main gauche, pointe du cœur vers l'intérieur._

 _"- Tu..._

 _\- C'est bon, dis rien."_

 _Elle pleurait en silence. Il passa la main derrière sa tête et l'attira contre lui. Elle sentait bon. Plus comme lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une dryade, et pas la fille aux deux visages, mais il aimait son odeur. Quelque chose de sucré, un peu fleuri. Il ne pourrait jamais l'extirper de lui. Elle était ancrée en lui. Elle serait toujours profondément ancrée en lui, même si elle partait loin, même en n'étant jamais à lui._

 _Elle le rendait dingue, il était complètement amoureux, subjugué, marqué au fer rouge, asservi, insatiable._

 _"Dis-le encore..." murmura-t-il dans son oreille alors qu'elle se pressait contre lui, l'écrasant sous son poids, le cœur essayant de se frayer un chemin en dehors de sa poitrine._

 _Le souffle court, elle eut un de ses petits rires délicieux. Elle plongea les doigts dans sa chevelure de sauvage et le força à la regarder._

 _"Je t'aime."_

 _Un dernier baiser avant qu'elle ne se détache de lui. Elle se cala sur le ventre, la main abandonnée sur la sienne, alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le côté, remontant la couverture sur eux, laissant son dos à nu._

 _Elle avait une peau magnifique. La lueur diffuse des flammes du poêle faisait danser sur elle des ombres mystérieuses. Elle semblait faite de velours, un velours d'ivoire parsemé de grains de beauté. Il y fit glisser ses doigts, provoquant un frisson qui la fit grogner de plaisir._

 _"Raconte-moi l'Italie," dit-il en fermant les yeux._

 _La joue appuyée contre son avant-bras, elle lui raconta l'Italie, les choses qu'elle y avait apprises, les endroits qu'elle avait visités, les amis qu'elle s'y était faits, le bon vin, Pompéi et son histoire tragique, les sorciers italiens, le folklore magique, les vampires, les démons du feu... Elle en parla si bien qu'il en fut presque nostalgique, alors qu'il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, alors qu'il n'était jamais sorti d'Angleterre, lui le petit sorcier de sang pur aux valeurs erronées. Il adorait l'écouter parler. Elle savait tant de choses, elle était si intelligente, si cultivée, si forte._

 _Il était indigne d'elle._

 _Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'approcher de lui. Elle était pure, avant lui. N'est-ce pas ? Pourtant... elle était faite pour lui. Elle représentait ce qu'il n'avait jamais espéré toucher du doigt un jour. Elle, sa proie, sa prisonnière, son gain, sa libératrice, sa tortionnaire, sa poupée de chiffons. Sa belle. La femme d'un autre._

 _Maintenant, il la regardait dormir, et il avait l'impression qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais d'instants comme celui-là. Un mauvais pressentiment faisait courir ses doigts pointus sur sa peau. C'était comme comme si elle était venue pour lui dire adieu._

 _L'anneau à son doigt... Elle ne pourrait pas le porter. Même les moldus connaissaient sa signification. Et celui-là, c'était celui de Tara. Ils en avaient eu un chacun quand ils étaient en deuxième année, un cadeau de leur grand-mère maternelle ; "offrez-le à la personne qui vous sera la plus chère", leur avait-elle dit, Andrée Stanford. Ils les avaient gardés, sans jamais les porter, en se disant qu'un jour il arriverait une personne digne de ce présent. Il attachait de l'importance à la couronne, parce que c'était la loyauté, elle attachait de l'importance aux mains, parce que c'était l'amitié. L'un comme l'autre n'avait personne à qui offrir le cœur. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le découvrir, et lui, il l'avait trouvé des années plus tard, au beau milieu d'une forêt anglaise._

 _L'anneau avait dormi des années au fond du coffre qu'il avait récupéré, avec la baguette de sa mère, après être entré comme un voleur chez ses parents. Claire Ravenhall n'avait jamais touché aux affaires de son fils, elle avait même jeté un sort sur son ancienne chambre pour que son mari ne puisse pas y entrer, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faite de toute façon car il respectait trop son épouse pour cela, et madame Ravenhall aimait trop son fils pour qu'il disparaisse de sa vie dans un claquement de doigts, elle n'aurait jamais permis que ses maigres biens soient détruits, ou vendus, ou pire. Le coffre était donc resté dans cette chambre durant des années, attendant que son propriétaire vienne le chercher, levant ainsi le sort. L'anneau était là, posé au fond, coincé entre deux livres, tel une relique attendant d'être révélée au grand jour._

 _Perdu dans ses souvenirs d'enfance, il luttait pour ne pas s'endormir, il voulait profiter de sa présence. Il voulait... ne pas dormir... ne pas disparaitre... dans le noir..._

 _Il s'éveilla en sursaut, exactement comme cette fois où il s'était assoupi alors que c'était son tour de monter la garde, une nuit. Il s'était juché dans un arbre, calé contre le tronc et une branche, un peu trop confortablement. Il était sorti du sommeil avec la désagréable impression que toute la bande savait qu'il avait failli, ça l'avait rendu de mauvaise humeur. Ce jour-là, il avait passé ses nerfs sur un fuyard dont le nom se trouvait sur la liste. Il ne l'avait pas molesté, non, il l'avait juste un peu trop piqué de sarcasmes. Le né-moldu avait ramassé. Ça ne lui avait pas fait de bien. Il n'aimait pas faillir. C'était un bon pisteur, très bon même, avec très peu d'échecs à son actif, donc s'endormir pendant sa garde alors qu'il l'interdisait aux gars de la bande, c'était intolérable._

 _Et puis, cette impression tenace qui ne le quittait pas... Il n'aimait pas ressentir ça. Ça le mettait de mauvaise humeur, là aussi. Ça le rendait nerveux. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Il fallait qu'il prenne l'air. Il refusait de s'éloigner d'elle, mais il refusait encore plus de rester là à... angoisser, alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il se leva sans bruit, s'habilla à la va-vite et sortit._

 _L'aube pointait à l'horizon, étendant son voile pâle sur la terre. La forêt avait commencé à changer de chant. Les premiers oiseaux diurnes lâchaient ça et là une petite note, encourageant les autres à les imiter._

 _Il inspira profondément et se mit à courir, comme s'il coursait des fuyards, aussi vite que sa jambe le lui permettait, il courait et laissait son ire et sa frustration s'échapper de lui, il s'épuisait, il oubliait. Il sortit très vite des limites de la barrière de protection, mais ça lui était égal. Il s'en foutait éperdument, s'il se faisait choper, et bien, tant pis. C'était ce qu'elle voulait, non ? Elle l'avait amené ici pour le retaper et le livrer au ministère, pour qu'il expie ses crimes et finisse ses jours comme un légume sans âme, bouffé par l'humidité de la belle maison de vacances d'Azkaban. Il s'était laissé vivre, tranquillement, il s'était émoussé, il était tombé amoureux. Putain, Scabior, t'as vraiment fait de la merde. Quel con, quel con !_

 _Soudain, il freina des quatre fers et se plaqua derrière un arbre._

 _Des chasseurs. Pas de son genre, non, mais des moldus avec un fusil cassé en deux posé au creux du coude. Saloperies de tueurs d'animaux. Il n'aimait pas les viandards. Leur seule vue le révulsa. Encore pétri de colère, il sentit monter en lui une envie viscérale d'aller leur arracher leur arme mortelle pour les massacrer. Il se força à respirer calmement, profondément. Ces hommes ne le connaissaient pas, mais nul doute qu'ils trouveraient un peu incongrue la présence ici d'un type échevelé, planqué derrière un arbre, et qui se jetterait sur eux en hurlant dans le but de leur casser la gueule. Nul doute qu'il serait signalé et qu'il finirait en prison, livré au ministère, issue fatale. Embrassé par un détraqueur. Vide. Mort à l'intérieur._

 _Il ne put s'empêcher de les compter. Trois bonshommes. Armés. Il n'avait jamais utilisé ce genre d'armes disgracieuses, mais il savait ce que c'était, il savait qu'une fois fermé, un fusil pouvait tuer, d'un coup, de deux coups, et on pouvait même s'en servir pour fracasser un crâne. Les moldus du boulanger l'avaient laissé en sang par terre, et ils n'étaient que deux, avec leurs seuls poings, alors ceux-là... Mauvais calcul. Mauvaise idée. Mieux valait attendre qu'ils partent pour s'en aller. Si seulement il avait sa baguette... Si seulement il l'avait eue, il n'en serait pas là, à s'encroûter pépère dans une vie tranquille où il travaillait, bon sang, il travaillait pour manger, son père aurait bien rigolé. Si seulement il l'avait eue, il serait en train de baver dans le coin d'une cellule moisie en pleine mer, le regard vide, sans même se rappeler qui il était, ni pourquoi il était là._

 _Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais appris les sortilèges informulés, hein ? Ça lui aurait bien été utile, là. Il aurait pu le faire, puisque dans ses dernières fréquentations, il y avait eu des sorciers plutôt doués. Même le fils Malfoy avait quelques tours dans son sac, alors qu'il jouait les fragiles larmoyants auprès de son père. Dire qu'il l'avait buté, son père. La rédaction de la Gazette du Sorcier n'était pas entrée dans les détails, mais ça l'avait soufflé. Où cette petite pleureuse avait-elle trouvé le courage de tuer son propre père ? Ce dernier était un beau lâche, mais il savait se battre, c'était un bon duelliste, pas aussi bon que la Lestrange, mais quand même. Son fils l'avait tué. Impensable. Et la belle Narcissa, qu'était-elle devenue ? Une beauté froide, cette femme. Elle se prenait pour la reine du château, mais elle vous faisait presque baisser les yeux quand elle passait devant vous. Elle était précieuse, aussi. On savait d'où elle venait. Elle était du genre à vous faire poser votre veste dans une flaque d'eau pour qu'elle n'abime pas ses chaussures hors de prix. On obéissait sans discuter. Elle souriait rarement. Elle avait peur. Pas pour elle, ni pour son mari, mais bien pour son fils, son seul et unique fils. Elle était comme sa mère. Claire Ravenhall aussi avait tout fait pour son fils. Pour rien._

 _Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut sans fin, les trois moldus finirent par quitter les lieux. Il quitta l'abri de son arbre et rebroussa chemin, mais sans courir. Il avait calmé ses élans de colère, sa jambe était douloureuse, alors autant y aller doucement. Il songea même à passer au village pour ramener de quoi grignoter, mais il n'avait pas d'argent moldu sur lui. Non, il rentra, tout simplement, et trouva Hermione assise sur le petit banc qu'il avait installé devant la maison._

 _Sans un mot, il s'assit à ses pieds, dans l'herbe, calant son dos contre ses jambes. Il sentit qu'elle avait attrapé une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts. Il se demanda si elle allait s'amuser à y faire des tresses. Voilà qu'elle instaurait un petit rituel de couple. Cette remarque absurde le fit rire, en silence. N'importe quoi. Ils vécurent heureux et... Et rien du tout. Elle va te l'annoncer : rien du tout. C'est pour ça qu'elle est là. Elle te l'a dit, elle n'est pas à toi et ne sera jamais à toi. Pauvre type._

 _Un courant d'air fit chanter le mobile._

 _Hermione soupira._

 _"Il m'a demandée en mariage," dit-elle comme ça, alors que ses doigts prenaient une nouvelle mèche pour en faire une autre petite tresse._

 _Le seul son qui sortit de lui fut un rire nerveux, cette fois. A l'intérieur de lui, c'était une mer de glace. Elle s'était formée d'un coup. On a beau s'attendre à certaines choses, et bien, malgré tout, ça vous met quand même une bonne grosse baffe dans la gueule. Il aurait dû attendre un peu, avant d'aller se défouler en courant comme un cerf aux abois.  
_

 _"- C'est drôle, reprit-elle, et le son de sa voix était différent. Tout le monde me traite de menteuse... Pourtant, le seul à qui je n'arrive pas à mentir, c'est toi._

 _\- C'est pas le sentiment que j'ai," fit-il en catapultant un caillou en bas de la pente d'une pichenette._

 _Elle se pencha en avant, passant les bras autour de son cou, posant son front sur son épaule._

 _"Tu veux qu'on échange les rôles ?" murmura-t-elle, et elle lui donna l'impression d'être à bout de souffle._

 _Elle cherchait à se faire plaindre, là ? Elle débarquait dans l'intention de passer la nuit ultime avec son amant avant d'aller rejoindre sa nouvelle petite vie bien rangée, et il fallait qu'il la plaigne ? Et lui, alors ? Oh, bien vu, c'était sa façon de lui faire payer. C'était elle, le détraqueur. C'était elle, qui lui volait son âme et le transformait en carcasse vide._

 _"Garce..." grommela-t-il en se dégageant._

 _Maintenant qu'il lui faisait face, il pouvait voir à quel point elle semblait bouleversée. Elle était bouleversée. Elle était là, assise, les mains agrippées au banc, et elle le regardait, toute la misère du monde collée sur son visage, brillant dans ses yeux noisette. Désemparée._

 _Puis elle se leva, passa une main derrière son dos, pointa sa baguette sur lui._

 _Il blêmit._

 _Non. Non, hors de question._

 _"Tu comptes faire quoi, au juste ?" demanda-t-il en penchant la tête.  
_

 _Elle serra les dents et leva fièrement le menton. Elle ne le lui dirait pas. Il savait. Il avait compris._

 _"- Tu te fous de moi ? Je... je t'interdis de faire ça !_

 _\- Tu m'interdis ? Tu m'interdis ?! Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre !"_

 _La baguette ne tremblait même pas. Elle était déterminée. Elle ferait de lui le premier à profiter de toutes les connaissances acquises durant ces deux dernières années._

 _Il en décida autrement. Il était peut-être désarmé mais il restait lui-même, comme il l'avait déjà prouvé._

 _D'un geste rapide, il referma sa main sur la sienne et la força à baisser la baguette. Hermione chercha à se défaire de sa poigne, mais plus elle se débattait, plus il serrait. Il la tira d'un coup vers lui, et son bras libre enserra ses épaules pour la plaquer contre lui._

 _"Je préfère encore que tu me tues plutôt que tu voles ma mémoire, t'as pas le droit de faire ça, dit-il dans un murmure. Tu peux mentir, je m'en fous, mais ça, t'as pas le droit."_

 _La main nerveuse dans la sienne se détendit suffisamment pour qu'il puisse lui prendre la baguette. Elle glissa entre les doigts d'Hermione sans aucune résistance._

 _"- Tu ne comprends pas... dit-il elle dans un filet de voix._

 _\- Je ne suis pas ton jouet._

 _\- Je voulais juste m'empêcher de revenir ici. Si tu m'oublies, je..._

 _\- Arrête !"_

 _Il la repoussa. Elle faillit trébucher et tomber mais parvint à se rétablir, se cognant juste contre le banc, derrière elle. Elle le regarda, pleine de détresse. Il était furieux. Et il était armé. Elle déglutit péniblement. Elle se rappela ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit plusieurs fois. Il était capable de lui faire du mal, et elle le croyait._

 _"Arrête de fuir, putain."_

 _Il tendit la main vers elle et son geste de recul le fit tiquer. Elle avait peur. C'était compréhensible, après tout. Agacé, il prit sa main et y posa la baguette._

 _"Tu sais pourquoi je suis resté ici ? J'aurais pu aller n'importe où ailleurs, hein, j'ai la baguette de ma mère, j'suis peut-être pas aussi doué que toi en sortilèges, mais les barrières de protection, je pense que j'aurais pu les dresser," se mit-il à raconter, tout en reculant de deux ou trois pas._

 _Elle ne répondit pas, elle hocha simplement la tête. Si Ron avait pu le faire,_ _ _alors qu'il n'était pas doué en sortilèges,_ il en était parfaitement capable lui aussi._

 _"Alors, tu sais pourquoi je suis resté ici ?"_

 _Quelque chose de vicieux serrait sa gorge, rendant sa respiration difficile. Elle n'arriverait pas à parler. Elle fit "non" de la tête._

 _"Je voulais que tu me retrouves."_

 _Elle inspira brusquement._

 _"Comment t'aurais fait si j'étais parti ailleurs ?"_

 _Elle secoua de nouveau la tête. Elle n'en savait rien._

 _Lui, il se mettait à nu, et elle, elle ne trouvait rien à dire._

 _"Tu révolutionnes ma vie et tu te permets de croire que t'as le droit de trafiquer ma mémoire, sous prétexte que c'est plus facile pour toi ? Et mon avis ? On s'en fout, c'est ça ? Tu viens une fois toutes les nouvelles lunes pour prendre du bon temps et puis tu décides un beau jour que tu peux tout effacer, comme ça ? Moi je reste là comme un bon chien et toi, tu décides pour moi ?"_

 _Elle tressaillit et il le remarqua. N'excite pas la sorcière armée, Scabior, pas bon, pas sûr qu'elle ait oublié comment on balance un Doloris._

 _"- Je ne te prends pas pour un bon chien, dit-elle sourdement._

 _\- C'est ça, répliqua-t-il froidement._

 _\- Je ne peux pas rester avec toi, et tu le sais. Ma place est dans mon monde, auprès de ma famille et des gens qui m'aiment."_

 _Elle regretta aussitôt ces paroles. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Mais c'était dit, c'était trop tard. En face, le visage du rafleur portait déjà les stigmates de ce coup bas._

 _"C'est marrant, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Ça, ça fait presque aussi mal d'un Doloris. J'peux rien faire contre ça non plus."_

 _Il rit. Ça sonnait tristement._

 _"En fait... J'ai pas envie de le dire, mais tant pis, tu garderas ça en toi même si tu fuis..." reprit-il amèrement.  
_

 _Hermione rangea la baguette dans son dos. Elle esquissa un pas vers lui mais il leva la main pour lui signifier de rester à sa place. Elle fronça les sourcils._

 _"Tu m'as fait tomber amoureux de toi et ça m'a changé, me l'enlève pas."_

 _Elle comprit à ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais dû le dire à personne. Il n'était pas homme à parler comme ça. C'étaient des mots de gonzesse, elle savait qu'il lui dirait ça si jamais elle le lui demandait. Il était trop fier pour admettre qu'il était capable de les dire. Elle avait besoin de l'entendre. Il avait raison, elle n'avait pas le droit de toucher sa mémoire. Elle devait respecter ça.  
_

 _"Et si... Et si je ne reviens jamais ?"_

 _Il sourit. Elle aimait cette façon qu'avaient ses yeux de se plisser lorsqu'il souriait._

 _"Je suis un chasseur, j'ai plus de patience que t'en auras jamais."_

 _Elle répondit à son sourire, alors qu'elle avait surtout envie de pleurer. Si elle était incapable de lancer un sortilège d'altération de la mémoire sur lui, elle deviendrait un bien piètre obliviator, faisant fi des cours de maitrise de soi subis durant deux ans. Elle devait pouvoir le lancer sur quelqu'un qui lui était proche, sans état d'âme. Elle avait pu le faire sur ses parents, et... Oui mais c'était pour leur bien. Là... C'était pour son bien à elle. C'était différent, c'était... égoïste. Lâche._

 _"Viens là."_

 _Il avait ouvert ses bras et elle était venue s'y blottir, respirant à plein nez son odeur, répondant à son baiser passionné, l'écoutant lui raconter sa balade en forêt et sa rencontre avec les moldus, le fait qu'il ait eu envie de les fracasser, résistant à cet appel du sang pour revenir auprès d'elle._

 _"Épouse-moi, moi," fit-il alors qu'ils étaient assis au bord de l'eau, Hermione dans ses bras._

 _Elle s'était abandonnée contre son épaule, et sa foutue mèche rebelle revenait sans cesse chatouiller sa joue._

 _"Ce n'est pas déjà fait ?" répondit-elle en levant sa main gauche, à laquelle luisait l'anneau d'argent._

 _Elle avait le chic pour utiliser ce genre d'images. Elle était très forte. Elle savait parler. Lui... c'était un rustre, bien qu'issu d'une bonne famille où il avait reçu une très bonne éducation. Parler aussi bien, pour lui, c'était... un truc de gonzesse. Elle lui faisait un peu changer ses échelles de valeurs. Il aimait l'écouter parler, elle racontait tellement bien les histoires, même le truc le plus insignifiant devenait fantastique, quand elle en parlait. Elle l'émerveillait. Elle le rendait meilleur. Il était prêt à tout, pour elle, c'était devenu une certitude._

 _Il était même prêt à... non, ne gâche pas ces derniers moments avec elle en avouant le fond de tes pensées. Ne fais pas le con, pour changer. Profite de l'instant présent. Aime-la, dis-lui, c'est tout._

 _Ce fut la dernière fois qu'Hermione Granger vit Scabior Ravenhall, avant qu'elle ne devienne Hermione Weasley, en septembre 2003._

 _Courant 2004, elle était en mission pour le ministère avec son équipe, lorsqu'elle entendit parler qu'un sorcier en cavale depuis six ans était venu se rendre. De son plein gré. Le froid au corps, elle avait dû attendre d'être rentrée pour consulter le cahier d'ordre de la division concernée : celle dirigée par Draco Malfoy, le bureau d'investigation paramagique. Pourquoi cette division ? Un rafleur n'avait rien à voir avec les phénomènes paramagiques. Ah mais oui, quelle idiote, depuis la refonte du ministère, arrivée en 2003, les aurors étaient gérés par cette section, désormais._

 _Elle fut si bouleversée d'avoir découvert l'identité du sorcier en question qu'elle resta abattue pendant des jours. Ron dut prévenir son chef de division qu'elle était malade et qu'elle ne viendrait pas pendant au moins une semaine. Elle ne lui dirait pas pourquoi, mais elle était... comme remplie d'une eau glacée qui l'étouffait de l'intérieur. Ron avait beau être prévenant, présent, elle n'était absolument pas réceptive. Son regard était vide, elle ne parlait plus, ne mangeait plus, dormait de temps en temps, n'importe quand, sans aucun rythme logique. Madame Granger était venue à la demande de Ron, elle lui avait conseillé d'emmener Hermione voir un psychologue ; ce mot avait fait réagir la jeune femme, la sortant de sa léthargie avec une violence qui ne lui ressemblait pas._

 _"Vous n'avez pas à décider pour moi !" leur avait-elle hurlé en pleine figure, avant de s'enfuir de la maison._

 _Une fois dehors, elle avait transplané chez Ginny, et une fois sur place, elle lui avait demandé de juste prévenir sa mère et Ron qu'elle était en sécurité mais qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on vienne la chercher. Elle reviendrait une fois que ça irait mieux et quand elle l'aurait décidé._

 _Ginny ne chercha pas à lui tirer les vers du nez. Elle était heureuse que son amie soit venue se réfugier chez elle, c'était une belle marque de confiance pour elle. Elle se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec la réaction qu'elle avait eue lorsque Ron avait demandé sa main, mais il était hors de question qu'elle mette un orteil dans le jardin secret d'Hermione. Elle tâcha de ne pas faire le rapprochement avec les dernières nouvelles parues dans la Gazette. C'était trop facile. Trop simple. A la place, elles revinrent des années en arrière et furent à nouveau deux gamines de dix-sept et dix-huit ans, parlant des garçons, du boulot et de tout un tas de choses sans importance. Hermione vint même assister à quelques entrainements de Ginny ; en la voyant évoluer ainsi dans les airs, elle comprit quelle exaltation elle en tirait et comment elle avait pu se sortir du gouffre où la mort de Harry l'avait jetée._

 _Cette fois, elle se sentait assez prête et assez forte pour rentrer à la maison. Elle s'excusa auprès de Ron, qui ne lui en tint absolument pas rigueur. En revanche, elle se plongea à corps perdu dans le travail, partant de plus en loin et de plus en plus longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Ron déclare que ça suffisait, elle avait une vie, il fallait qu'elle soit un peu là si jamais elle espérait que leur couple tienne le coup. Ça lui fit comme un électrochoc. En perdre un, peut-être, en perdre deux, non. Elle aurait pu en tirer profit et le quitter, mais elle n'en avait pas le courage.  
_

 _Le jour où elle reprit le travail, elle demanda à consulter les archives des prisonniers. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait de lui. Elle refusait d'admettre qu'il avait été assez con pour faire une telle chose, pour reprendre un terme qu'il aurait usité, tout comme Ron. Pourquoi l'avoir fait, surtout ? Il était sauf, il était caché, il ne risquait rien, alors pourquoi ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?_

 _Le responsable des archives lui donna le registre d'Azkaban. Il y avait eu tellement peu d'incarcérations ces dernières années qu'un seul registre existait, c'était le même depuis des décennies. On y enregistrait les gens à l'ancienne, à la plume, les uns à la suite des autres, même encore maintenant._

 _Rien. Il n'y avait rien qui le concerne. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son nom n'apparaissait-il pas sur ce foutu registre ?_ _ _É_ tait-il enregistré sous un alias ? Le responsable des archives ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, il l'invita à se rendre au niveau du département paramagique. Soit. Elle n'avait pas vu Draco Malfoy depuis cinq ans, mais soit._

 _Il la reçut sans rendez-vous, le même jour. Elle trouva qu'il avait changé. Il était plus froid, distant. Flegmatique, toujours. Apparemment, il s'était mis à fumer, elle le sentait sur lui. Pas d'alliance à son doigt. Oh. Étrange, d'habitude les sang pur trouvaient rapidement homme ou femme pour perpétuer les traditions. Ce n'était peut-être pas son genre d'épouser quelqu'un pour les convenances, ou d'épouser quelqu'un tout court. Ou alors... Oh, Hermione, allons, ne recommence pas avec ça. Ethan et Draco, ah ah ah._

 _"Tu sais quoi à propos du rafleur qui s'est rendu, il y a quelques temps ?" demanda-t-elle sans aucune autre forme de procès._

 _Draco la regarda avec une surprise non dissimulée. Un petit sourire souleva un coin de sa bouche, lui conférant un charme fou. Il avait bien vieilli, le blond. Il haussa les sourcils en inspirant profondément et eut un petit rire._

 _"Directe, l'obliviator de la précision, fit-il en croisant les mains sur son bureau de bois massif. Puis-je savoir en quoi tu es intéressée par son sort ?"_

 _Hermione sourit à son tour. Elle se renfonça contre le dossier de son fauteuil d'invitée et croisa une jambe sur l'autre._

 _"- C'est sa bande qui nous a livrés, Harry, Ron et moi, au quartier général de Voldemort, tu te souviens ? Chez toi, dit-elle avec détachement._

 _\- En effet, admit Malfoy en toussotant._

 _\- D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que ce soit ta division qui est en charge de cette affaire ?_

 _\- Il nous a filé entre les doigts un peu trop facilement, il a disparu pendant six ans, on se demande juste quel genre de sorcier c'est, peut-être qu'il cache certaines... prédispositions._

 _\- De quel type ?_

 _\- Magie noire, par exemple._

 _\- Lui ? Ah !"_

 _Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Il était tenu en haute estime, alors. Dire qu'elle était derrière tout ça, et que comme lui, elle était une criminelle, puisqu'elle en avait dissimulé un pendant six ans. Ce n'était pas drôle du tout._

 _"Il est venu tout seul comme un grand, sans baguette, il l'a déclarée perdue," ajouta Malfoy en regardant Hermione comme si elle avait perdu la tête._

 _Celle-ci pressa son coude contre son flanc, où la fameuse baguette dormait tranquillement, rangée dans un fourreau spécial. Devait-elle dire à Malfoy que c'était la sienne, à présent ? Si elle la déclarait en tant que butin de duel, il ne lui serait rien reproché. Elle aurait très bien pu l'avoir depuis leur fuite du manoir. Après tout, le trio avait utilisé des baguettes volées aux rafleurs jusqu'à la bataille de l'école, non ?_

 _"C'est moi qui l'ai," dit-elle sans y croire._

 _Joignant le geste à la parole, elle glissa une main sous sa veste et en sortit la dite baguette. Malfoy ouvrit de grands yeux plus qu'étonnés._

 _"- Comment ?_

 _\- On a réussi à voler des baguettes avant de quitter le manoir."_

 _Malfoy plissa les yeux, circonspect, mais sembla s'accommoder de cette réponse. Il était pourtant persuadé avoir vu ce type avec sa baguette au manoir, bien après la fuite du trio avec Dobby et les autres prisonniers. Il secoua la tête en se rappelant les hurlements d'Hermione alors que sa tante la torturait, sur le sol du salon. Ce qu'elle avait subi valait bien son silence sur la question. Qu'importait la façon dont elle avait récupéré cette baguette.  
_

 _"- Tu l'as déclarée ? demanda-t-il, purement professionnel._

 _\- Non, je n'y ai jamais pensé._

 _\- Fais-le, ça t'évitera des problèmes._

 _\- J'irai dès que notre entretien sera fini._

 _\- Fort bien."_

 _Un silence gêné flotta quelques instants._

 _"- As-tu des nouvelles de Ginny ?_

 _\- As-tu des nouvelles d'Ethan ?"_

 _Cette façon de poser la même question en même temps les fit éclater de rire, comme deux gosses._

 _"- Oui, répondit Hermione. J'ai passé un peu de temps avec elle, récemment. Pourquoi cette question ? Vous n'étiez pas si proches, que je sache._

 _\- On a beaucoup discuté, avant la fin de l'année, avant qu'on passe nos ASPIC, je lui ai juste fait promettre de ne pas le dire._

 _\- Pourquoi ?"_

 _Elle le savait très bien, puisque Ginny lui avait tout avoué. Enfin, presque tout. Elle voulait juste ne pas mettre son amie en porte à faux vis à vis de Malfoy, dont elle avait éventé le secret._

 _"- J'avais honte de ma faiblesse, enchaina le blond. Elle m'a trouvé en train de pleurer dans la tour de l'horloge, elle s'est sentie obligée de me réconforter._

 _\- Étonnant, puisque tu es un Malfoy."_

 _Cette remarque était à double sens. Il était un Malfoy et il était faible, il était un Malfoy et il s'était rapproché d'une Weasley. Les traitres à leur sang. La famille de sorciers de sang pur la plus pauvre de toute l'Angleterre. Leur opposé._

 _"- Comment ça ? demanda Draco, faisant écho à sa réflexion in petto._

 _\- Malfoy, Weasley, fit Hermione comme ça, accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste des mains imitant une balance._

 _\- J'ai un peu dépassé tout ça, hein, Granger._

 _\- Je sais. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne t'adresserais plus la parole depuis des lunes._

 _\- Venant de la part de quelqu'un qui m'a insulté en temps de trêve, c'est joli._

 _\- C'est celui qui dit qui est."_

 _Nouvel éclat de rire._

 _"Excuse-moi pour ça, d'ailleurs," fit-elle d'un coup._

 _Malfoy haussa les épaules._

 _"Avec tout ce que je t'ai dit pendant toute notre scolarité, je pense que c'était mérité," ajouta-t-il._

 _Hermione acquiesça. S'il savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas insulté à cause de ça..._

 _Puis..._

 _"Ah, tiens, voilà ton information," déclara Draco en attrapant un petit rouleau de parchemin qui venait juste de jaillir d'un coin de son bureau, comme s'il sortait d'un tube de transfert, ou quelque chose comme ça._

 _Il se leva et vint donner le parchemin à Hermione, qui le déroula, intriguée. De quoi parlait-il ? Quand avait-il demandé cette "information" ?_

 _"C'est là que tu dois te rendre, si tu veux te confronter à lui," dit-il en se rasseyant, mais sur le coin du bureau, cette fois._

 _Sur le parchemin, des chiffres, des lettres. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Ça ressemblait à des coordonnées._

 _"Je ne comprends pas."_

 _Draco ricana. Hermione Granger qui ne comprenait pas quelque chose, une grande première._

 _"Je vais t'aider un peu, dit-il avec une suffisance feinte. Rends-toi ici et suis les indications."_

 _Il lui montra un point sur une immense carte du ministère, déployée au mur._

 _"- C'est quoi, cet endroit ?_

 _\- Tu verras. Fais attention, là-bas. Les gardiens sont un peu particuliers._

 _\- Des... détraqueurs ?_

 _\- Non. Ne touche à rien d'autre qu'aux portes, c'est tout."_

 _Elle prit congé, après lui avoir dit que ce serait bien de se revoir un peu, en dehors du travail, avec Ethan et les autres, peut-être. Il hocha simplement la tête. Lui comme elle savait très bien qu'ils n'en feraient rien. Ethan était trop occupé à nettoyer l'Allemagne de ses démons et Luna... avait disparu si longtemps que personne n'avait jamais songé à la contacter._

 _Elle alla déclarer sa baguette puis se rendit à l'endroit qu'il lui avait indiqué. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle regarda le parchemin, puis la porte étrange qui se dressait devant elle. Elle se serait crue devant un tombeau, dont l'entrée de granit noir n'attendait qu'une victime ou deux pour autoriser le passage. Elle s'approcha, curieuse, et surtout, parce qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas à quoi servaient les coordonnées sur le rouleau. De plus près, on pouvait distinguer des traits, gravés sur la pierre, et chaque trait se rejoignait, à certains endroits. Elle compta les traits, les jonctions, puis regarda son parchemin. Elle essaya une combinaison._

 _La lourde porte de pierre se descella dans un bruit sourd et glissa sur le côté, disparaissant dans le mur dans un raclement sinistre. Hermione s'engagea dans le couloir, dont les murs penchés semblaient vouloir l'avaler si jamais elle s'en approchait trop. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cet endroit, à la fin ? Pourquoi n'en avait-elle jamais entendu parler avant ? Pourquoi l'avoir incarcéré ici ? Instinctivement, elle avait pris sa baguette. Des flambeaux prenaient feu régulièrement, au fur et à mesure de son avancée. Il lui sembla marcher pendant des heures, et plus elle marchait, plus elle avait froid._

 _Elle finit par arriver dans un immense corridor. Des mouvements attirèrent son attention, sur les côtés, comme si des choses rampaient sur le sol dans un bruit feutré. Elle choisit de ne pas regarder. Il y avait des... "choses", elle en était sûre. Elle inspira un bon coup. Où aller, maintenant ?_

 _Une autre porte, semblable à la première, trônait au beau milieu du mur en face d'elle. Elle recommença avec la nouvelle série de coordonnées, qui avait remplacé la première. Elle comprit que personne n'entrerait jamais avec le code d'un autre. Judicieux._

 _Il se succéda bien des portes, ainsi, lui permettant de descendre plus encore au cœur des sous-sols du ministère. Puis elle arriva à ce qui semblait être le terminus de son voyage. Elle regarda son parchemin. Il n'y avait plus qu'un chiffre : 6. Elle s'approcha du mur et chercha un 6. Des runes. Bon et bien, trouvons le 6 en runes. Ah, le voilà. Elle fit glisser son doigt dessus et fut engloutie par une sorte de vortex qui s'apparentait au transplanage, mais en plus... linéaire et violent. Désagréable. Et puis l'atterrissage sur les fesses, pas très classe._

 _Devant elle, une sorte d'humanoïde couvert d'écorce. Ou un arbre en forme d'humain. Ça n'avait pas de visage. Elle en eut froid dans le dos. Pas sûr d'avoir déjà vu cette créature dans un livre, et pourtant, elle en avait lus, des livres._

 _"Que vient faire Hermione Granger ici ?"_

 _La créature parlait directement dans son esprit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment elle s'y prenait, avec les occlumens._

 _"Ils répondent," fit la voix dans sa tête._

 _Elle rougit. Ne pense à rien ne pense à rien ne pense à rien._

 _"Je suis venue me confronter à un ennemi," dit-elle clairement, à voix haute._

 _La créature leva sa main faite de racines tentaculaires et toucha son front. Elle fut aveuglée par une grande lumière blanche et lorsqu'elle put voir à nouveau, elle se trouvait devant lui._

 _L'endroit était sombre, les murs faits de la même pierre noire que tout le complexe, il y avait bien quelques lumières diffuses qui émanaient de nulle part, mais cela restait glauque, oppressant._

 _Il flottait dans une sorte de vide et des chaines tournoyaient lentement autour de lui, entrecroisées, chacune étant scellée par des sortes d'arcanes lumineux. Une prison élémentaire. Il portait exactement la même tenue que lorsqu'il raflait les gens, jusqu'à l'écharpe rose à carreaux qu'il avait prise sur l'arbre où Hermione l'avait laissée. Son regard semblait perdu dans le vide._

 _Il y eut un bruit léger, comme le froissement de vêtements, quand on le fait glisser de soi._

 _"Salut, ma jolie."_

 _Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer.  
_

 _Les yeux clair de ciel se rivèrent aussitôt aux siens.  
_

 _"Sympa, chez moi, non ?"_

 _Hermione fronça les sourcils._

 _"Ils appellent ça une cellule de confinement, reprit-il. Ils ont dit que puisque je me suis rendu, je pouvais rester ici, pas besoin de me faire violer l'âme par un détraqueur. Trop aimable."_

 _Elle aurait adoré pouvoir lui coller une gifle magistrale. Comment osait-il faire de l'humour dans un moment pareil ?_

 _"- Pourquoi ? ne put-elle que demander, ignorant si quelqu'un écoutait aux portes._

 _\- Un besoin de rédemption, j'sais pas._

 _\- Je peux..._

 _\- Non, tu peux rien. C'est ma place. C'est pour ça que tu m'as sauvé la vie. Ça a marché, bravo, tu m'as accompagné sur le chemin de la prison, comme promis."_

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? C'était sa punition pour avoir épousé un autre ? Était-ce parce qu'elle avait voulu altérer sa mémoire ? A quoi jouait-il ?_

 _"- Tu m'as fait du mal, dit-elle dans un souffle, la voix tremblante._

 _\- Je t'avais dit que j'en étais capable. C'est pas avec un ou deux Doloris que tu m'as dompté."  
_

 _Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir où il voulait en venir. Il y avait un million de manières de la faire souffrir, il aurait pu juste s'en aller, quitter la forêt sans laisser de traces, facile.  
_

 _"Mais... pourquoi t'es-tu livré ? Tu étais... tu étais sauf, je ne comprends pas..."  
_

 _Elle insistait.  
_

 _"Tu m'as laissé derrière toi."_

 _Il était amer. Oui, elle l'avait abandonné. Elle ne le savait que trop bien. Elle ne pourrait jamais revenir sur son choix. Mais ça ne rimait à rien. Cette décision absurde ne rimait à rien.  
_

 _"Bon, j'aurais préféré le mettre en pratique, mais... t'es partie."_

 _Elle pinça les lèvres, agacée. Il n'y avait que lui pour faire des remarques pareilles dans un moment pareil._

 _"J'espère que ton mec prend bien soin de toi, princesse."_

 _Elle haussa les épaules. Elle ne répondrait pas. Elle savait ce qu'il entendait par là. Ça ne le regardait pas. Il lui manquait. Dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Elle sourit à cette évocation. Heureusement qu'elle ne l'avait que pensé, sinon il en aurait profité pour lâcher une petite remarque salace._

 _"Tu me manques."_

 _Il parut surpris qu'elle le dise._

 _"Toi aussi, amour."_

 _Elle voulut tendre la main pour le toucher, mais elle se rappela les paroles de Draco, et puis, cette prison élémentaire devait être conçue pour se défendre._

 _Un bourdonnement à ses oreilles la mit mal à l'aise, soudain. Elle sentait qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps._

 _"- Je reviendrai, dit-elle, tout en sachant que c'était impossible._

 _\- Oublie-moi, Hermione Granger, née-moldue.  
_

 _\- Mais..."_

 _C'était une plaisanterie. Un mauvais rêve. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça !_

 _"Goodbye, love."**_

 _Elle s'entendit crier "non !" avec force alors que la lumière blanche l'enveloppait avec violence pour l'extirper de cette salle obscure._

 _Elle sanglotait encore des "non", assise par terre en plein milieu du hall où se trouvait la première porte, lorsqu'elle prit conscience du fait qu'il lui avait dit adieu. Pas son genre, ces effusions. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il avait dit ça. Elle ne pouvait croire que si elle transplanait dans la forêt, elle n'y trouverait plus qu'une maison en bois vide. Alors c'était ça ? C'était fini ? Pourquoi était-ce fini, alors que ses sentiments à elle étaient si forts, si douloureux ? C'était impossible. Impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Pourquoi la punir de cette manière ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle l'avait sauvé ? Parce qu'elle l'aimait ? Parce qu'il y avait Ron ? Parce que Ron était innocent et qu'elle lui mentait depuis des années ?_

 _Mortifiée, elle rentra à la maison et posa sur son visage le masque qu'elle porterait des années durant.  
_

Assise en terrasse, elle savourait sa pinte de bière, cachée derrière ses grosses lunettes de soleil. Son téléphone portable dernier cri posé sur la petite table ronde, elle avait enfilé ses écouteurs et se laissait bercer par la musique. Elle se fichait pas mal que ce soit impoli, elle voulait être seule, bien qu'entourée de gens.

Son regard sautait de visage en visage, sans se fixer, les gens passaient comme s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment là, tels des ombres.

Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de cette dernière entrevue avec lui. Ce sale rat l'avait bien piégée. Ce salaud qui hantait ses nuits comme ses jours. Elle s'était sentie comme une héroïne de roman à l'eau de rose : éprise d'un roturier mais obligée d'épouser un riche héritier. Rien à voir avec la réalité, mais elle se plaisait à résumer ainsi sa vie amoureuse. Bien sûr qu'elle avait aimé Ron. Mais...

Là-bas, qu'était-ce ? Elle mit la musique sur pause en effleurant l'écran de son téléphone et ôta les écouteurs de ses oreilles. Le bruit de la rue l'assaillit avec brutalité. Les bruits familiers provenant du bar, les conversations des autres consommateurs, les véhicules qui circulaient non loin de la place, les roucoulements des pigeons... Elle se leva, lentement. D'un geste devenu familier, elle pressa son coude contre son flanc. Même si elle avait quitté son emploi au ministère, elle n'avait jamais perdu cette habitude de garder sa baguette avec elle, dans son truc de flic, comme disait Hugo, alors que Rose trouvait ça franchement pas féminin, maman, quand même, tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de goût et porter ta baguette avec un peu plus de classe, et ça faisait rire Ron.

Sans réfléchir, elle prit une grande rasade de bière pour la finir - maman la classe - empocha son téléphone et s'en alla d'un pas rapide, dans la direction de ce qu'elle avait cru apercevoir.

C'était impossible, impossible.

Évidemment, elle ne revit jamais la silhouette qui ressemblait tant à la sienne. Elle avait dû rêver. Dans une foule pareille, de toute façon... Il faisait bon, en cette fin d'après-midi, on était samedi, il y avait du monde partout. Elle souhaitait tant le revoir qu'elle l'avait rêvé.

Elle avait bien compris que la zone de confinement du ministère ne laissait jamais sortir personne. Elle s'était renseignée discrètement. Pourquoi aurait-il eu cette chance ? La justice sorcière avait été très claire à ce sujet : tolérance zéro, pas de clémence. Oui mais... c'était il y a dix ans.

Elle ressentit le besoin de voir Ginny. N'ayant aucun moyen de la contacter autrement que par les voies sorcières, elle dut se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle lui envoya une petite chouette pour lui demander si elles pouvaient se voir, si Ginny souhaitait venir passer quelques jours, ou si elle préférait qu'elle vienne. Puis, tant qu'à être là, elle alla faire un tour à la boutique des jumeaux.

Le soir, après la fermeture, ils l'invitèrent à manger un bout dans un restaurant sorcier de Londres. Elle pensa à autre chose et passa un très bon moment avec eux, qui lui parlèrent de tout et de rien, sans jamais aborder le sujet "Ron". Molly se plaignait de ne jamais avoir de nouvelles d'elle, et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait rompu ses fiançailles avec Ron qu'elle lui en voulait, après toutes ces années. Hermione n'en croyait pas un traitre mot, la matriarche n'avait jamais pu supporter que la jeune fille quitte son fils, ajoutant à ça le fait que Ginny avait toujours refusé de se marier et de lui donner d'autres petits-enfants... Les filles modernes étaient vraiment incompréhensibles.

Bref, rien n'avait changé et tout allait bien.

Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione rentre chez elle et s'aperçoive que son père avait laissé un message sur le répondeur de son portable. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, mais maintenant elle savait que maman avait eu un petit accident et qu'elle était à l'hôpital, alors si Hermione voulait bien passer au plus vite...

La jeune femme transplana sans chercher à comprendre, et tant pis si elle se faisait remarquer, elle avait fait partie de la division du ministère chargée de cacher ce genre de... débordements, après tout, elle connaissait les consignes à appliquer en cas de fuites.

Monsieur Granger prit Hermione dans ses bras. C'était très rare. C'était un handicapé de la communication. Hermione comprit qu'il était trop tard et que sa mère était partie sans qu'elle ait pu lui dire au revoir.

Elle ne pleura pas. Elle n'y parvint pas. A la place, elle se mura dans le silence, arrêta de manger et de dormir. Elle se remplit à nouveau d'une eau glacée et son regard redevint vide. La deuxième dépression de toute sa vie.

La présence de ses amis aux funérailles de sa mère lui fit un peu de bien. Après, elle ne rentra pas à son appartement, elle resta chez ses parents, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser son père tout seul. Ginny refusa de la quitter et Ethan décida de les y rejoindre. Plus tard, Draco débarqua avec Neville et Luna, que quelqu'un avait réussi à joindre, suivit peu après.

Hermione avait entendu dire un jour que les meilleures crises de fou rire s'attrapaient après les enterrements. Ils mirent cette expression à profit des jours durant, puis les choses de la vie aidant, ils durent séparer le groupe et chacun rentra chez lui, sauf Ginny, qui était en congé tout le mois d'août - son équipe prenait toujours le mois d'août afin de bien lever le pied et repartir en forme en septembre.

Monsieur Granger avait l'air d'aller bien. C'était dur, bien sûr, parfois il restait de longs moments sans parler, en tenant quelque chose qui avait appartenu à son épouse, ou alors quand Hermione faisait simplement référence à sa mère, mais il restait souriant, présent, lucide. Il était juste encore un peu plus distant. Il reprit le travail même si sa fille aurait voulu qu'il se repose encore un peu, mais il refusa. Il lui expliqua qu'il fallait qu'il s'occupe, sinon il allait devenir fou.

Elle ne comprenait que trop bien ce dont il voulait parler. Elle lui fit promettre qu'ils s'appelleraient souvent et elle rentra chez elle, avec Ginny.

Un soir où elles avaient descendu une bonne bouteille de vin français, Ginny fit comme si elle venait de remarquer l'anneau qu'Hermione portait au doigt.

"Ça fait longtemps que tu l'as, ton Claddagh, là ?"

La rouquine était assise sur le canapé, à l'envers. Elle avait décidé que c'était beaucoup plus sympa comme ça, alors elle avait mis ses pieds sur le dossier et le reste de son corps sur l'assise, ses longs cheveux roux balayant le sol. Hermione avait trouvé que c'était marrant, donc elle l'avait imitée, dans son fauteuil.

Pas facile de boire, dans ce sens. Un challenge. N'importe quoi. Grandis un peu, Granger, franchement, tu vas avoir trente-cinq ans, quoi, merde.

"Ouais," répondit-elle en levant la main devant son nez pour admirer l'anneau.

Elle l'avait sorti de son coffret à secrets et s'était permise de le réduire à la bonne taille. Elle voulait le porter "comme il faut", à l'annulaire de sa main gauche. Quitte à marcher dans la lumière, autant y aller à fond.

"- C'est pour celui qui te l'a donné que tu as quitté mon frère, il y a je ne sais plus combien d'années ?

\- Ouais."

Hermione ivre n'avait pas de limite de langage. Quel que soit l'alcool qu'elle buvait, elle gagnait un peu en rudesse. Elle s'en fichait éperdument, tant qu'elle ne manquait de respect à personne, ni à elle-même. Et puis là, elle en avait besoin. La mort de sa mère avait creusé comme une sorte de trou en elle. Ron n'était même pas venu aux funérailles. Ça l'avait blessée. Ginny lui avait dit qu'il était en voyage avec Lavender et les gosses et qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer. Oui mais même.

"- Il est où, ce type, maintenant ? Je ne t'ai jamais entendue en parler.

\- Il est..."

Elle se tut. Elle n'en savait rien du tout. Probablement toujours confiné dans la prison élémentaire.

"Il doit être mort..."

Ginny fit un bruit qui s'apparentait à un cri de surprise, mais comme elle était à l'envers, il s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Elle se laissa basculer sur le côté et s'assit correctement.

"Tu me dis ça comme ça ?"

Hermione reprit elle aussi une posture un peu plus confortable, profitant de ça pour voler une gorgée ou deux dans son verre à pied.

"Comment tu veux que je te le dise ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu, Gin'."

Ce n'était que la vérité.

Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le vérifier, mais...

Elle n'était pas prête. Pas encore.

* * *

 _ **Fond sonore**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Midnattsol / Unpayable silence**_

* * *

 _ **NdLR : Hermione écoute probablement Muse sur son téléphone portable, album The Resistance ou The 2nd Law. Je l'imagine très bien en train de le faire. "Undisclosed desires" devrait beaucoup lui plaire.  
**_

* * *

 _ *** Il n'y a qu'une heure de décalage entre l'Angleterre et l'Italie, ce que Ron semble ignorer.  
**_

 _ **** Oui ça arrive un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe à la citrouille, mais... j'ai préféré l'écrire comme ça, je trouvais cette version plus chaleureuse qu'en français, plus... touchante.  
**_


	8. Chapitre huit

_**Bonsoir,  
**_

 _ **Voici le huitième chapitre.  
**_

 _ **Merci à Love the Original Family pour sa review du chapitre 7 :)**_

 _ **Désolée pour la publication tardive, mais je n'avais pas la tête à écrire convenablement ce que j'avais imaginé. Grosse période creuse pour moi... J'espère ne pas refaire la même pour le prochain.  
**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :)  
**_

 _ **Nightwyn ~ 05/11/2016**_

* * *

Journal de terrain d'Hermione Granger, quelques jours avant la rentrée.

"Salut journal.

Aujourd'hui, je t'écris d'un endroit un peu particulier. J'y suis venue parce que la question de Ginny sur le Claddagh me taraude. Et puis, maman me manque.

Je n'étais pas prête. On n'est jamais prêt, je sais, mais moi, je ne l'étais vraiment pas. Pauvre papa... Quand il l'a trouvée, c'était déjà trop tard, ont-ils dit. Cette mort "naturelle", comme ils l'évoquent, m'a pris ma mère. Mes dons, la magie, le meilleur médico-mage du monde, rien n'y aurait fait. Quelque chose dans son cerveau a lâché, et ça l'a tuée.

Quand Ginny est rentrée chez elle, je me suis sentie horriblement seule. Le vide, le froid... ils m'ont reprise d'un coup. Je suis allée voir papa et puis je suis venue ici.

Je me suis approprié cet endroit. J'ai renforcé les barrières. J'ai vu des chasseurs passer, j'ai eu peur qu'ils me remarquent. Ils ne le peuvent pas, mais j'ai eu peur. L'insécurité est un sentiment vraiment incompréhensible... Je sais que je ne risque rien, mais je ne peux pas empêcher l'angoisse de me tenir. J'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau une gamine de douze ans qui débarque dans l'inconnu. Je me sens perdue, seule, et il n'y a aucun Harry et aucun Ron pour venir à mon secours dans les toilettes des filles.

De plus, l'endroit est à l'abandon, et je..."

Elle ne termina pas la phrase. Elle resterait comme elle : inachevée. Elle referma le journal et enroula les liens autour de sa couverture de cuir abimée, puis elle le posa à côté d'elle, dans l'herbe. Elle se pencha en avant et se mit à défaire ses lacets, lentement, enlevant ses chaussures, puis ses chaussettes. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans l'herbe, descendant jusqu'au ruisseau au bord duquel elle s'arrêta.

Là, elle leva le nez et inspira plusieurs fois de grandes goulées d'air, profondément. La forêt commençait déjà à sentir l'automne. Bientôt, il faudrait retourner à Poudlard. Et si elle restait ici jusqu'à la rentrée ? Rien ne l'en empêchait. Ses cours étaient bouclés, elle s'était même bien amusée à organiser le programme entier de la prochaine année. Il faudrait juste qu'elle explique à son père comment utiliser le courrier sorcier si jamais il avait besoin de la contacter. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

A part aller au ministère pour...

Enfin Hermione, ne sois pas bête. Tu ne pourras pas retourner dans cette espèce de mausolée. Tu ne travailles plus pour les obliviators. Même Draco ne sera plus en mesure de t'apporter son aide, tu n'as plus aucun recours. Et puis, sois honnête avec toi-même : pourquoi y aller ? Que t'apportera la vision de l'homme que tu aimes enfermé dans une cage ? Rien. Tu seras triste, tu en voudras encore à la terre entière, tu te maudiras pour ta faiblesse, comme il y a dix ans. Taper du poing contre le mur ne changera rien au fait qu'il a décidé de se rendre.

Cet imbécile...

S'il l'avait attendue... Pourquoi n'avait-il pas attendu ? Il lui avait dit qu'il avait plus de patience qu'elle n'en aurait jamais, elle l'avait cru. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait pris cette décision stupide. Quel con. Quel con !

Et elle ? Pourquoi avoir choisi de tout plaquer l'an dernier ? Pourquoi avoir tant tardé ? Elle aurait pu, elle aussi, y penser avant. Elle aurait pu jeter le sort sur sa famille avant, bien avant, elle aurait pu le faire avant que naissent les enfants, elle aurait pu s'enfuir dès la trahison du rat, puisqu'elle s'était de nouveau jetée à corps perdu dans le travail, dès son retour à la maison. Ron avait gueulé, il en avait dit de belles, il avait mis Ethan sur le tapis, puis Draco - n'importe quoi ! - et il ne s'était pas gêné pour émettre des suppositions toutes plus insultantes les unes que les autres. Elle avait tout bien écouté, bien enregistré, elle ne s'était pas défendue, il avait raison, elle l'avait trompée, mais pas avec Ethan, ni Draco. Comme il lui paraissait inutile de répondre, il fut même question de Viktor Krum. Ben voyons ! Viktor Krum, son ancienne idole de quidditch, qu'il s'était mis à détester cordialement parce qu'il était devenu le petit ami peu loquace de sa chère Mione en quatrième année. Elle s'était agacée, il ne fallait quand même pas exagérer, alors non, elle n'allait pas voir Krum lorsqu'elle partait en mission, elle bossait, elle avait une équipe à gérer, pas de temps à perdre en tourisme, fut-il agréable ! Il ne comprenait rien, rien du tout. Il ne cherchait jamais à désamorcer les situations explosives, bien au contraire, à croire qu'il cherchait la moindre faille pour y glisser encore un peu plus de fiel.

Hermione se demandait encore pourquoi elle était restée. Pourquoi elle avait écouté la voix qui lui chuchotait de se ranger, qui lui disait que ça irait mieux si elle fondait une famille, parce qu'elle pourrait s'y consacrer et oublier. Quelle erreur. Il ne fallait pas avoir honte de le dire : sa famille était un mensonge, une mascarade. Elle avait tout fait de travers, elle n'y avait gagné que remords et regrets.

Il existait une seule personne au monde qu'elle enviait réellement : Ginny.

Ginny était libre. Sa liberté avait eu un prix : sa mère lui avait tout simplement tourné le dos, lorsque sa seule fille lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de finir femme au foyer. D'une part, elle avait perdu l'homme avec qui ce genre de vie aurait été éventuellement envisageable et d'autre part, elle voulait vivre la vie qu'elle voulait, pas la vie que sa mère voulait pour elle. Elle avait eu beau lui expliquer que non, elle ne trouvait pas dégradant que sa mère soit restée à la maison pour élever ses enfants et que ce style de vie n'était pas pour elle, Molly n'avait rien voulu savoir. Elle lui avait tout bonnement claqué la porte au nez, la reniant comme elle avait renié Percy, lorsqu'il n'était devenu qu'un petit lèche-bottes ministériel. Les jumeaux, bien que casés, l'avaient défendue, sans succès. Charlie l'avait défendue, sans succès. D'ailleurs, il en prit pour son grade par la même occasion car avec Ginny, il restait le seul Weasley sans attaches, toujours à courir par monts et par vaux pour ses fichus dragons, incapable de rester en place, il avait le sang trop sauvage, il n'avait pas la fibre familiale, c'était une honte. Qu'il reste donc en Roumanie, si ça comptait plus pour lui que la famille !

Et si Harry était resté en vie ? Ginny aurait changé sa vie pour lui, parce que c'était lui. Elle aurait fait cet effort, parce que c'était lui.

Hermione s'interrogea alors sur ce fait : elle avait fait l'effort pour Ron, non ? Non, non non, elle l'avait fait pour _elle_. Sans les enfants, bien sûr qu'elle serait partie avant. S'il n'y avait pas eu Rose, elle lui aurait dit d'aller se faire foutre et elle serait partie. Elle se souvenait bien que parfois, en public, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire des remarques, sa femme était si intelligente, si douée, si appréciée au ministère, alors que lui, il se fondait dans la masse, il n'était pas spécialement un bon auror, il ne cherchait d'ailleurs pas à briller. Il faisait exprès de se comporter ainsi. Il lui faisait des reproches plus ou moins cachés. Sa mère le prenait systématiquement en pitié, à peine sa coquille de poussin noir enfilée. Hermione ne supportait pas quand il agissait comme ça. Ron se comportait en enfant gâté et oui, il le faisait exprès, si bien qu'un jour, à peine rentrés du Terrier, elle lui balança comme ça que s'il avait tant besoin de se faire materner, il n'avait qu'à retourner chez sa mère, ou même carrément retourner _dans_ sa mère. Évidemment, la dispute avait dégénéré et Ethan, Draco et Krum étaient revenus sur le tapis. Hermione était allée s'enfermer dans la salle de bains, pleurant en silence - pas à cause de ces accusations, mais parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, elle saturait. Ron était resté des heures assis derrière la porte, à s'excuser platement du mieux qu'il le pouvait, en disant qu'il n'était qu'un con et qu'il était désolé, si désolé.

Hermione accepta de sortir de la salle de bains, et les excuses de Ron eurent raison de sa colère et de sa tristesse. Si chacun mettait de l'eau dans son vin, ils pourraient s'en sortir.

Rose arriva neuf mois plus tard. Hermione eut peur que Ginny ne veuille plus la voir, mais au contraire, la rouquine tomba sous le charme de la gamine qui, en grandissant, devint une petite fille très vive d'esprit. Plus tard, elle s'attacha moins à Hugo, qui était plus réservé, bien qu'aussi intelligent que son aînée. Hugo ressemblait plus à son père, tant par son physique que par son caractère. Rose avait les yeux et les cheveux de sa mère, bien que d'un roux foncé, elle était avide d'apprendre, elle retenait tout, elle connaissait déjà énormément de choses et... elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche.

Puis Hermione effaça son souvenir de la mémoire de ses proches et Rose et Hugo devinrent les enfants de Ron et d'une autre.

Pourtant, Hermione savait que lorsque Rose entrerait à l'école, nul doute qu'elle ferait parler d'elle. Lorsqu'elle rentrerait à l'école, elle ne serait pas la fille d'Hermione Granger, mais celle que Ron Weasley avait eue avec une sorcière disparue dans un tragique accident de magie, et qu'il élevait avec Lavender Brown. Hugo non plus ne serait pas le fils d'Hermione Granger. D'ailleurs, Emily Brown-Lancaster deviendrait-elle Emily Weasley, puisque Ginny avait annoncé le remariage de son frère avec Lavender, prévu pour l'automne 2014 ? Dans quelques semaines, en fait.

Quelque part, Hermione était contente pour Ron. Elle trouvait que son couple était moins une blague que ne l'avait été le leur. Ron et elle... c'était le jour et la nuit. Trop. Ils avaient passé sept ans à se tourner autour, à se chamailler, à flirter, à se perdre et à se retrouver, et une fois ensemble... il n'y avait plus eu aucune flamme en elle. A croire que se mettre en couple avec son meilleur ami était vraiment voué à l'échec. Pourtant, chez certains, ça marchait, n'est-ce pas ? Oui mais, chez certains, il n'y avait pas d'élément perturbateur, pas de faiblesse, pas de remords, pas de regrets. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle soupira. Inutile de retourner encore et encore le problème dans tous les sens. Il n'y avait plus de problème. Il n'y avait jamais eu de problème. Elle avait juste décidé de dire merde à tout, à rien, elle avait quitté son job enrichissant et exaltant parce que c'était la meilleure solution pour ne plus tomber sur Ron au détour d'un couloir du ministère, elle avait outrepassé ses droits en modifiant la mémoire de nombreuses personnes pour son confort personnel, et elle s'était apitoyée sur son sort pendant un an, pleurant bêtement parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à oublier, allant jusqu'à quérir l'aide d'une occlumens pour arrêter de rêver et retrouver le sommeil, tout ça pour quoi ? Pour se plonger dans ses réminiscences de son plein gré, dès qu'elle couchait trois mots sur le papier de son journal, pour se rappeler encore et encore les moments passés avec son criminel d'amant, juste pour se sentir encore vivante.

Lui seul la faisait se sentir vivante.

N'était-ce pas un mensonge ? Qui sait ce qu'une vie commune aurait pu leur apporter ? Où auraient-ils vécu ? Comment ? Elle en tant que professeur à Poudlard, et lui... Elle était érudite, il se comportait comme s'il n'avait pas d'éducation. Elle parlait comme un livre, il s'exprimait comme un paysan. Elle avait travaillé pour la justice, il sortait d'Azkaban. Lorsqu'elle fuyait pour sauver sa vie, il l'avait raflée pour espérer l'échanger contre une récompense confortable - en vérité, contre rien du tout. Ils étaient perdus, tous les deux, complètement perdus dans quelque chose qui les dépassait.

Mais elle était raide dingue de lui.

Il s'était écoulé dix ans depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu, ce jour où il lui avait dit adieu. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se le répéter, encore et encore. Dix ans. Il lui manquait au point de l'avoir imaginé déambulant dans la foule londonienne, et cela s'était matérialisé en un mauvais présage annonçant la mort de sa mère.

Elle en était inconsolable.

Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle avait besoin de se réfugier dans ses bras, contre lui. Pleurer. Partager. Ressentir. Aimer. De son aversion pour cet homme était né un sentiment si profond et indéfectible qu'elle se sentait vide, sans lui. Elle était devenue la coquille vide évoquée dans une de leurs conversations. Ça la bouffait, ça la faisait souffrir. Ce manque... c'était un état impossible à gérer.

Sans la mort de sa mère, elle aurait pu sortir la tête de l'eau.

Elle remonta un peu sur la berge et s'allongea dans l'herbe, la tête posée sur son avant-bras, une jambe croisée sur son genou plié, le talon contre une fesse. Elle ne bougea que pour prendre son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste et enfoncer les écouteurs dans ses oreilles, mettant une seule chanson en boucle. Elle ferma les yeux. Et si, comme elle l'avait pensé, elle restait ici ? Pourquoi retourner à l'école ? Qu'avait-elle d'exceptionnel à offrir, qu'un autre professeur aurait pu faire aussi bien qu'elle ?

Elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir s'intéresser aux autres, alors elle se fichait pas mal de ses élèves, là. Avait-elle déjà demandé des nouvelles d'Alice pendant l'été ? De la petite Iris Preston-Butler, qui était pourtant victime de brimades de la part de ses camarades de classe ? Son frère ainé était à Azkaban et sa mère faisait sûrement ce qu'elle pouvait pour gérer sa maison. Et ce lourd secret que paraissait cacher le directeur ? Il avait rajeuni, il avait eu un accident pendant la destruction de l'école, mais personne n'en parlait, aucun professeur n'évoquait jamais cette période, pourquoi ? Il était amoureux d'Alice, ça crevait les yeux, mais elle ? Ethan... Il ressentait quoi pour Draco, au juste ? En quoi cela la regardait-elle ? Et Ginny, avait-elle oui ou non transgressé les règles pour réconforter le blond autrement qu'avec des mots ? Comment vivait-elle vraiment l'absence de Harry ? Était-elle aussi heureuse qu'elle le prétendait, sous couvert de sa liberté si chèrement acquise ?

Les relations humaines... Tout cela était bien trop compliqué. Pourquoi ne pas tout envoyer bouler, une bonne fois pour toutes ? Si elle restait ici... Personne ne la trouverait jamais, ici. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. C'était son secret. De quoi serait-elle qualifiée, si elle restait ici ? Serait-elle un déserteur ? Serait-elle recherchée ? Pourquoi en aurait-elle eu quelque chose à foutre ? Sa mère était morte, elle avait bien le droit de lâcher prise, non ? Elle n'était qu'une simple humaine, pas une machine, mais une femme. Une femme perdue, affaiblie, vide, comme un coquillage abandonné sur la grève après une tempête.

Rester ici. Retaper la maison. Ranger. Réparer le carillon éolien. Redonner vie au potager - il avait fait un potager, lui ! S'approprier les lieux. Vivre pieds nus. Redevenir une fuyarde. Se protéger.

Rester une semaine sans donner de nouvelles.

Rester deux semaines sans donner de nouvelles.

Rester... Ici...

Disparaitre...

La rentrée des classes arriva et la répartition des nouveaux élèves se fit sans le professeur d'étude des runes anciennes. Il y eut dix-sept répartis, dont cinq à Gryffondor, cinq à Serdaigle, quatre à Poufsouffle et trois à Serpentard. Le discours du directeur fut identique à celui qu'il donnait depuis qu'il était à la tête de l'école : clair, concis, sans état d'âme avec une très - très - petite pointe de chaleur humaine.

Pas plus tard que le soir de cette même journée, une réunion eut lieu dans le bureau directorial. Severus Snape avait convoqué deux de ses professeurs et une personne extérieure.

La veille, Hermione Granger ne s'était pas présentée pour la réunion pré-rentrée, avec les autres professeurs. Elle n'avait envoyé aucun courrier, n'avait prévenu personne. Cela ne lui ressemblait aucunement. Son père n'était pas au courant ; Ginny, contactée par Ethan, s'en était assurée, essayant de pas trop inquiéter monsieur Granger. Elle s'était également rendue à son appartement, puisqu'elle en avait une clé ; elle avait confirmé qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle avait eu très peur en recevant la chouette d'Ethan, "Hermione introuvable, va voir chez elle", et cela avait valu au chasseur de se prendre l'engueulade de sa vie dès que la rouquine l'avait eu dans sa ligne de mire.

"Est-il possible de laisser des messages aussi débiles ? Tu te rends compte de la peur que tu m'as fait ? Je me suis imaginé le pire !" lui avait-elle hurlé au visage dans le bureau de Snape, en larmes.

Il lui avait juste répondu que le pire était encore à imaginer, parce qu'Hermione pouvait être n'importe où. Il tournait en rond comme un animal, impossible à calmer.

"- Il faut prévenir Draco... avait murmuré Neville, incapable de dire autre chose.

\- Pourquoi lui ? s'étonna Ethan, qui consentit à arrêter de faire les cent pas, parce que le regard agacé de Severus l'y avait forcé.

\- Il sait forcément des choses, il a travaillé avec elle.

\- Ils n'ont jamais travaillé ensemble, pas la même division, fit Ginny avec dédain. Que veux-tu qu'il sache ?"

La situation s'envenima quelque peu, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un tape à la porte.

D'un geste de baguette, le directeur ouvrit un des vantaux et Alice entra. Un peu intimidée, elle s'approcha et la surprise finit par se peindre sur son visage.

"- Que se passe-t-il ? s'alarma-t-elle, imaginant le pire.

\- Tu as utilisé la légilimencie sur Hermione Granger, l'an dernier, dit Severus plus que directement, sans se soucier de la façon dont il s'adressait à elle.

\- Oui, mais..."

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle venait de s'apercevoir de la présence de Ginny Weasley, sans comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là. Ethan avait son air des mauvais jours, Neville ne cessait de contracter ses joues et Severus... l'avait tutoyée devant eux, comme s'il se fichait pas mal de mettre la puce à l'oreille de l'auditoire.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" répéta-t-elle, un peu plus durement.

Le directeur leva les yeux au ciel et ce fut Ethan qui prit la parole.

"- Hermione ne s'est pas présentée hier, on n'a pas de nouvelles depuis... heu...

\- Quelques jours après la mort de sa mère, intervint Ginny sans chercher à y mettre les formes.

\- Oh, j'ignorais qu'elle avait perdu sa mère, s'étonna Alice, aussitôt peinée.

\- Je ne le savais pas non plus, répliqua le directeur en glissant un regard appuyé vers Ethan.

\- Seuls les proches ont été prévenus, se défendit ce dernier. On n'a pas fait une annonce planétaire."

Il ne détourna même pas les yeux quand ceux du directeur le fusillèrent pour son insolence.

"- Cela ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit une seconde qu'elle s'était isolée à cause de cet évènement, j'imagine ? fit le maitre des potions en croisant les bras.

\- Oh, parce que vous pensez que ça change quelque chose au problème ? Ça ne nous dit pas _où_ elle est, rétorqua Ethan, sur la défensive.

\- Et vous hurler dessus va nous le dire, sûrement ?" s'écria Ginny, se moquant éperdument de parler ainsi à un de ses anciens professeurs.

Ethan s'éloigna un peu. Severus s'assit derrière son immense bureau. Alice soupira. Neville resta silencieux.

"C'est quoi, cette histoire de légilimencie ? demanda Ginny directement à Alice. Et puis, qui êtes-vous, vous ?"

La jeune fille rougit un peu et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

"- Alice Drake, professeur de potions, dit-elle simplement et clairement.

\- Oh, c'est vous, fit Ginny, qui connaissait ce nom car Hermione lui avait parlé de la remplaçante du bâtard des cachots. Ginny Weasley."

Elle lui tendit la main en guise de salut. Alice la prit et la serra fermement mais chaleureusement. Elle savait qui était cette rousse au caractère bien trempé. Elle l'avait déjà vue dans la Gazette du Sorcier, c'était une joueuse de quidditch renommée. Elle venait de serrer la main à une célébrité sportive. Elle se trouva idiote de penser à une telle chose à un tel moment.

"- Concernant la légilimencie, j'y ai eu recours pour apprendre l'occlumencie à Hermione, à sa demande, reprit-elle. Au début, ça n'a pas bien marché, donc j'ai vu certaines choses, mais je ne crois pas que cela nous aidera.

\- Tu n'y as pas vu un endroit en particulier, qui pourrait nous mettre sur une piste ? demanda Ethan en y mettant un peu plus de gentillesse.

\- Il y a un endroit, mais je ne sais pas comment y aller. Une tente. Enfin, une maison, maintenant, répondit Alice.

\- Une tente ? s'étonna Severus, qui avait l'air de quelqu'un à qui on venait de révéler l'existence d'un très grand secret que tout le monde connaissait, sauf lui.

\- Celle de la cavale... murmura Ginny, se rappelant Harry.

\- Alors, elle est introuvable," dit alors Neville.

Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui, qui se sentit d'un coup bien seul au monde.

"Ils la cachaient avec des sorts de protection à cause des rafleurs, dit-il en faisant un geste évident des mains. Où qu'elle soit, on ne la trouvera pas."

Ethan poussa un profond soupir et se passa les mains dans les cheveux pour les ramener en arrière.

Severus s'était levé et s'était arrêté devant Alice, qui leva vers lui un regard inquiet, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui demande l'impossible.

"Ne peux-tu pas nous dire ce que tu as vu d'autre, dans son esprit ?"

Elle hocha la tête dans la négative.

Severus pinça les lèvres. Elle mentait. Il savait très bien quand elle mentait. Il la connaissait par cœur. Il tenta une percée dans son esprit ; les boucliers de la jeune femme étaient non seulement dressés, mais aussi particulièrement inviolables. Elle avait bien appris, en Italie. Il était fier d'elle. Contrarié malgré tout, il la gratifia d'un de ses regards sombres et recula pour s'appuyer contre son bureau.

Alice avait délibérément contré le regard inquisiteur du directeur, dont elle savait qu'il essaierait de lire dans son esprit. Elle l'empêcherait toujours de le faire, et dans le cas présent, elle ne le laisserait pas regarder les souvenirs qu'elle avait volés à Hermione par inadvertance. Elle savait ce que cela voulait dire et elle ne trahirait pas sa confiance.

"Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! protesta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne peux rien te dire, c'est... confidentiel."

Ginny fut la seule à tiquer, devant la familiarité dont la jeune femme faisait preuve à l'égard de son directeur.

"- Confidentiel ! s'exclama Ethan, exaspéré.

\- Oui, Ethan, confidentiel, répéta Alice en se tournant vers lui. Il est hors de question que vous m'utilisiez pour violer les secrets d'une personne qui me fait confiance. Allez voir ailleurs.

\- Et si elle meurt ?"

Ginny laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Même elle trouvait qu'Ethan exagérait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en plein travail. Elle ignorait de quoi il était capable, en tant que chasseur. Il devenait... différent. Intraitable. Mais Alice n'était pas un démon. Il allait devoir mettre un peu d'eau dans son vin.

"Ethan, tu vas trop loin, intervint la rousse. On pourrait plutôt penser à ce que ressent Hermione au lieu d'accabler quelqu'un qui n'a rien à y voir, tu ne crois pas ?"

Ethan grogna. Ginny marquait un point.

"- Cela ne lui ressemble pas... souffla le chasseur, reprenant la marche des cent pas. Elle nous a toujours dit où elle était, même au plus mal...

\- Où se trouvaient-ils quand ils ont été emmenés au manoir Malfoy ? demanda alors Ginny.

\- Quoi ? fit Ethan, dont les sourcils froncés montraient la profonde contrariété.

\- Ils ont été raflés, mais où ? Ils ne sont jamais revenus sur place, après, la tente et les protections doivent toujours y être, continua Ginny.

\- Dans le Wiltshire, mais c'est genre grand," intervint Neville.

Soudain, Ethan claqua dans ses mains et attrapa Ginny par les épaules pour plaquer un gros baiser sur son front.

"Tu es fantastique, Weaslette !"

Il la lâcha et partit presque en courant, claquant la porte derrière lui et laissant les autres dans la stupeur la plus totale.

"OK," fit la Weaslette en laissant trainer le O, les yeux écarquillés.

Alice se passa la main sur le front. Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi Ethan avait réagi ainsi. Elle avait vu certaines choses dans l'esprit d'Hermione. C'était fouillis, mais elle les avait vues. Elle savait où se trouvait la tente et elle savait aussi qui pouvait les mener à elle. C'était dangereux. Pour Hermione, c'était... dangereux.

Pendant que le reste du groupe restait à mijoter dans un silence gêné, Ethan courait vers la volière ; il fallait absolument qu'il voit Draco. Au dernier moment, il changea d'avis et se rendit dans ses appartements. Il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre pendant l'aller-retour d'une chouette. Avec la poudre de cheminette il irait plus vite. Tant pis s'il faisait fausse route, tant pis si Draco n'était probablement plus là, vu l'heure, tant pis s'il outrepassait ses droits. Après tout, il agissait pour raison personnelle, son statut de chasseur ne le couvrait absolument pas, cela lui donnait juste accès au ministère sans avoir à passer par la case identification.

Il déboula dans le bureau du blond sans se faire annoncer, sans frapper, et le trouva en train de consulter un très gros ouvrage assez vieux, dont les pages étaient si fines qu'il se demandait comment elles ne se désagrégeaient pas sous ses doigts.

"Salut !" lança-t-il, essoufflé, refermant la porte avec précaution.

Draco leva les yeux de sa lecture, les sourcils haussés très haut, plutôt surpris.

"- Que me vaut l'honneur ? fit-il en refermant le livre dans un bruit mat.

\- Hermione a disparu."

Les sourcils se froncèrent.

"- Et tu as préféré venir plutôt que m'envoyer une chouette, dit Draco avec évidence, se renfonçant contre le dossier de son fauteuil de directeur de division.

\- Son père n'a pas eu de nouvelles depuis deux semaines.

\- En quoi ça me concerne ?"

Ethan prit une grande inspiration. Le détachement manifeste de son ami ne l'aidait guère, l'agaçait, même. Il était trop nerveux, ça jouait sur sa sensibilité.

"- Il y a dix ans, vous avez mis un type au secret, dans la zone de confinement du Trahat Animas*, dit le chasseur aussi posément que possible.

\- En effet, répondit Draco en faisant mine d'essuyer une poussière imaginaire sur son sous-main impeccable.

\- Y a-t-il une chance pour qu'il soit toujours en vie ?"

Draco leva vers lui son regard gris impénétrable. Il ne comprenait pas.

"Oui."

Le sourire d'Ethan le déconcerta comme jamais. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait toujours de ces expressions totalement en décalage avec la situation, celui-là ? Il débarquait complètement affolé et se mettait à sourire en apprenant qu'un criminel était toujours en vie. Que lui voulait-il ? Il ne le connaissait pas, ce n'était pas un démon, alors, pourquoi ?

"C'est bien le dernier rafleur qui restait en liberté, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Ethan en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils d'invité.

Draco hocha la tête.

"Le chef de la bande qui a livré le trio à.. chez tes... enfin, tu vois... C'est bien lui ?"

Draco hocha la tête.

"Imhotep..." murmura Ethan en se penchant en avant, le front appuyé contre le bout de ses doigts.

Le blond toussota, comme pour rappeler son existence à son visiteur.

"Tu pourrais me mettre au parfum, avant qu'on aille voir le responsable du Trahat Animas ?"

Ethan releva la tête vers lui, et son air étonné de gosse qui vient de se réveiller dessina l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de Draco. Il lui expliqua brièvement son idée, que le blond ne trouva pas si mal, pour un paysan.

Ce fut en se lançant des piques comme au bon vieux temps qu'ils se rendirent dans le hall donnant accès au Trahat Animas. Une fois sur place, Draco se planta devant une sorte d'immense porte de granit, ou quelque chose comme ça, et prononça quelques mots qu'Ethan ne comprit pas. Il sursauta quand quelqu'un se matérialisa juste devant lui.

L'homme qui venait d'apparaitre était grand, mince, brun et ses cheveux coupés court semblaient être aussi impossibles à coiffer que lui incapable de sourire. Son regard noir était inexplicablement lumineux, profond, comme s'il pouvait vous lire rien qu'en effleurant votre visage des yeux, moins d'une demi-seconde. Il était presque habillé comme Severus Snape. Il faisait presque aussi peur que Severus Snape.

"Ethan, voici Crowley Graves, le gardien du Trahat Animas," le présenta Draco en s'inclinant devant le nouveau venu.

Le chasseur s'inclina de même, tout en se demandant si c'était bien ce qu'il fallait faire et s'il allait s'en prendre une, si jamais il disait ou pensait ne serait-ce qu'à autre chose que ce pourquoi il était là.

"- Nous ne devriez pas être ici, dit enfin Crowley Graves, et sa voix profonde au ton neutre et totalement dépourvue de chaleur procura un frisson désagréable à Ethan.

\- Vous détenez quelqu'un qui pourrait nous donner une information dont nous avons besoin, répondit Draco avec un certain détachement.

\- Quel genre d'information ?

\- La position d'un endroit caché."

Graves plissa les yeux.

Ethan le considéra avec une certaine répulsion. Il lui rappelait vraiment trop le professeur Snape de ses années d'école. Celui qui vous fait froid dans le dos, qui lit dans vos pensées, qui vous brusque, vous maltraite, vous fige d'un seul coup d'œil. Sa façon de regarder Draco avec insistance lui fit comprendre qu'il partageait le même don pour la légilimencie. Il se rappela que son ami avait appris l'occlumencie avec sa tante Bellatrix. Il devait être content qu'elle ait bien voulu lui donner quelques cours particuliers, malgré le malaise qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois en sa présence...

Draco soutint le regard de Graves sans ciller. Il ne lui permettrait pas de fouiller dans sa tête. Personne ne fouillerait jamais dans sa tête. L'homme en noir se laissa aller à un sourire en coin. Futé petit fils à papa, intelligent et très capable.

"Je vous prie de bien vouloir aller m'attendre dans la salle qui se trouve derrière cette porte," dit Graves sans aucun sourire dans la voix, tout en tendant sa main ouverte vers une porte qui venait juste d'apparaitre dans le mur, un peu plus loin.

Il disparut sans un bruit.

Dans la fameuse salle d'attente, Draco s'assit et se mit à lire une vieille Gazette qui trainait sur une table basse, et Ethan entreprit de faire les cent pas.

"- C'est quoi ce type ? grommela-t-il, tout en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis, étouffant un juron.

\- Un gardien... Du genre incorruptible, fit Draco en commençant les mots fléchés de la Gazette.

\- Il a essayé de lire dans ton esprit.

\- Il n'a qu'essayé. On n'entre pas comme ça chez moi."

Ethan pouffa et Draco lui balança un regard meurtrier.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, alors que Draco entamait sa troisième grille de mots fléchés et qu'Ethan s'amusait à faire tourner en rond l'assise de sa chaise, prenant appui sur celle du blond, Crowley Graves apparut, baguette en main, et derrière lui se tenait l'homme qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

Le chasseur le reconnut immédiatement, même si la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu remontait à douze ans plus tôt.

Scabior Ravenhall, l'autre chef de la bande de rafleurs connue pour avoir attrapé Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Le dernier qui restait. Il s'était caché des années, alors que les têtes de ses potes tombaient les unes après les autres. Même cette saloperie de loup-garou de Greyback avait capitulé, il était mort sous les sortilèges des aurors, cherchant encore à mordre. Les survivants n'avaient pas été capables de dire où se trouvait leur patron. L'un d'eux était persuadé qu'il était mort dans l'explosion du pont, mais on n'avait jamais retrouvé son corps. Un autre disait qu'il avait sûrement quitté le pays, peut-être pour la France, mais lorsque le fuyard s'était livré, il avait simplement avoué qu'il était resté bien planqué chez lui. Une perquisition au domicile de son père avait démenti ses propos, aussi les aurors laissèrent le vieillard en paix et repartirent bredouille, convaincus que le rafleur avait été aidé par quelqu'un d'autre.

Il avait été soumis à la question. Torturé. Il n'avait jamais avoué. Ils l'avaient affamé. Empêché de dormir. Il n'avait jamais avoué. Ils l'avaient saigné. Brûlé. Il n'avait jamais avoué. Personne n'avait jamais voulu lui administrer de Veritaserum, personne n'avait jamais tenté de lire son esprit, à croire que ça les amusait de le voir ramasser, s'étouffant dans son propre sang. Le même cirque recommençait tous les jours. Brisé, il n'avait trouvé le salut que dans ses souvenirs. Ils avaient agi comme un patronus, pour préserver son âme de la souffrance. Seul son corps souffrait. A l'intérieur, il survivait. S'il mourait, nul doute que l'enfer aurait un goût de paradis, après ces dix ans passés ici.

Maintenant, il se tenait devant le fils Malfoy et un type qu'il avait déjà vaguement aperçu quelque part, et il se sentait vraiment très fatigué.

Le type en noir à l'air antipathique se tourna vers les deux visiteurs et leur intima de ne pas intervenir. Il reporta son regard sur le prisonnier.

"L'endroit où vous avez raflé Harry Potter... lui dit-il de sa voix à la tonalité neutre. Dites-nous où il est et vous serez libre."

Le rafleur le dévisagea sans comprendre. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les deux autres, comme si cela allait lui apporter une certaine clarté, mais non, ils paraissaient aussi largués que lui.

"Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ?" fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Graves leva sa baguette vers son visage.

"Répondez à ce que je vous ai demandé."

Scabior leva la main et glissa sa mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille.

"Y a rien là-bas, juste la forêt."

Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ce type lui demandait ça, mais il n'aimait pas du tout l'impression de malaise qui émanait de lui. C'était comme s'il voulait autre chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre, de savoir où était l'endroit où lui et sa bande avaient raflé les gosses ? Un nouveau coup d'œil vers le fils Malfoy lui fila une crampe à l'estomac.

Draco venait de reposer sa Gazette tout en faisant signe à Ethan de garder le silence, et ce geste s'adressait aussi au rafleur. Il pouvait lire dans la tête de ce délinquant à livre ouvert. Quel imbécile ! Et elle...

"Putain..." siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il se leva doucement, le doigt toujours posé sur ses lèvres.

Ethan le vit avec stupéfaction sortir sa baguette de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

"Il cherche encore à savoir qui l'a aidé..."

Il avait prononcé ces mots si bas qu'Ethan avait plus ou moins dû les interpréter. Il haussa les épaules et haussa les sourcils d'un air de vouloir dire "et alors ?".

Puis il comprit.

Il comprit enfin le désespoir et la souffrance dont Hermione avait fait preuve toutes ces années, alors qu'elle cherchait toujours à les dissimuler, alors qu'elle avait toujours porté ce masque souriant de jeune femme insouciante et bien dans ses chaussures. Il comprit et s'en voulut de n'avoir jamais remarqué sa détresse. Il se rappela la première fois qu'elle avait lâché prise. Il la revit lui dire qu'elle quittait Ron parce qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas. Tu parles.

"Gardien Graves ? intervint alors Draco, qui sentait la pression monter en lui alors que cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années. Un mot, je vous prie ?"

Le gardien se tourna vers lui et fut sur lui si rapidement qu'Ethan ne put s'empêcher de laisser un cri de surprise étouffé s'échapper. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce type, à la fin ?

"- Comment osez-vous m'interrompre ? fit Graves entre ses dents, et la menace qu'il représentait était sérieuse.

\- Il ne dira rien, répondit Draco en se penchant légèrement en arrière, peu désireux d'avoir le visage de cet homme aussi près du sien. Il n'a rien dit pendant dix ans, malgré tout ce que vous avez expérimenté.

\- Vous pensez pouvoir en tirer quelque chose, vous-même ? Petit présomptueux... Amateur, comme votre père."

Ethan vit Draco tressaillir. Il se mit à craindre le pire mais le blond inspira juste un grand coup en fermant les yeux.

"Il réagira peut-être mieux dans des conditions moins... hostiles," proposa-t-il sans trop y croire.

Il connaissait l'intransigeance du gardien du Trahat Animas. Ce sorcier était certainement le seul de sa classe. On disait de lui qu'il n'était pas humain. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu ni manger, ni boire. Il ne se mêlait pas aux autres, il ne parlait à personne. Pour rire, Fearghas Blackwood avait dit une fois qu'il dormait dans un sarcophage et qu'il avait dû connaitre l'Antiquité. De ce Draco savait, il descendait d'un auror américain. Il n'avait donc pas pu connaitre l'Antiquité. En revanche, dormir dans un sarcophage... Pour occuper ce poste, il fallait perdre son humanité. Il fallait rester neutre. Il n'aimait pas, il ne détestait pas, sa nature en faisait quelqu'un de dangereux et de par sa capacité à lire les esprits, il ne pouvait être berné.

Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais lu dans l'esprit de cet abruti de rafleur avant, alors ? S'était-il juste amusé à le torturer ? Par pur plaisir ? Il était inimaginable que ce bloc de pierre puisse ressentir du plaisir, quel qu'il soit.

Graves recula sans lâcher Draco du regard. L'expression totalement neutre de son visage ne laissait strictement rien transpirer de ce qu'il pensait. S'il pensait.

"Fort bien, Malfoy."

Il rangea sa baguette et prit le rafleur par l'épaule pour l'amener devant Draco, sans aucune délicatesse.

"- Dans quatre heures, je veux qu'il soit de retour, dit-il.

\- Très bien.

\- Et avec lui, la personne qui l'a caché."

Ethan sentit son sang devenir glace ; il eut un mouvement d'humeur, alors que Draco tâchait de ne montrer aucune émotion.

"Pourriez-vous nous permettre de transplaner ?" demanda encore ce dernier, en s'inclinant comme au début de l'entretien.

Le gardien tenta encore de sonder son esprit. Il avait la mémoire courte ou il présumait de sa légilimencie. Devant ce nouvel échec, il fronça vaguement les sourcils. Intéressant, ce jeune Malfoy. Intelligent, rusé, puissant. Pas comme son père, non. C'était l'insulter que le comparer à cet homme lâche et pleurnichard. Mort. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il était chef de l'unité Sigma, en plus d'être celui de la division paramagique du ministère. Le ministre Shacklebolt ne s'était pas trompé. Il lui avait fait confiance et il la méritait. En tant que gardien, il devait lui aussi lui faire confiance, même s'il lui en coûtait.

"Quatre heures."

Il leva la main et les trois hommes disparurent, pour se retrouver juste à l'entrée du ministère prévue pour les civils, à côté de la cabine téléphonique.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?" s'exclama enfin Scabior, nerveux, trop nerveux.

Ethan l'observa avec un certain amusement. Quel guignol. Il cacha son sourire derrière sa main et interrogea Draco du regard.

"- Tu nous emmènes à la tente et tu la fermes, ordonna le blond en empoignant le rafleur par le bras.

\- Écoute, Malfoy, tu...

\- Tu la fermes, j'ai dit."

Draco venait de sortir sa baguette et en avait posé l'extrémité dans le cou du rafleur, juste sous l'endroit où mourait la cicatrice de son visage. Il s'en servirait, s'il le fallait, il n'avait pas d'état d'âme en ce qui concernait ce déchet, qui avait juste essayé de les prévenir que leur plan était une bien mauvaise idée.

Ils transplanèrent.

Il pleuvait, dans cette partie de l'Angleterre.

Alors que Draco inspectait les alentours, le rafleur leva le nez et se mit à avaler de grandes goulées d'air pur.

Quelle renaissance !

Dix ans sans avoir vu la lumière du jour, ni respiré au grand air. La pluie sur son visage, c'était un véritable bonheur. Il en aurait chialé. Dix ans à supporter des tortures gratuites alors qu'une balade dans sa tête aurait tout réglé. Le monde sorcier était pourri. Non, le ministère était pourri. Jusqu'à l'os. C'était lui le criminel, mais il avait été traité comme moins que ça par des gens qui se voulaient vertueux, mais qui s'avéraient être pires que lui. Si Hermione avait souhaité la justice, quand elle lui avait sauvé la vie, elle était loin du compte. Azkaban aurait été une promenade champêtre, à côté de ces dix ans à pisser le sang pour que dalle. De quoi avait-il l'air, maintenant ? Il ne s'était pas vu depuis dix ans, bon sang. Il n'avait sûrement pas embelli. Il sentait ses côtes sous ses doigts, il savait que sa peau était brûlée par endroit, sa chair marquée à jamais, il se sentait faible et sa jambe...

"Hé !"

La voix de Malfoy le ramena à la réalité. Cela le contraria.

"Tu te fous de moi ? fit Malfoy avec rogne. Il n'y a rien, ici !"

Le rafleur leva les sourcils, étonné. Il était stupide, ce gamin, ou quoi ?

"Si son excellence veut bien me suivre..." dit-il en s'inclinant, la main sur le cœur et un sourire en coin.

Il leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna, pour disparaitre derrière la barrière de protection.

Ethan ricana, moqueur.

"Oh, ça va, toi !" répliqua Draco en emboitant le pas au rafleur.

Ils entrèrent dans ce domaine caché alors qu'Ethan riait encore de la déconvenue de son meilleur ami, et ce fut pour découvrir une chose dont ils n'avaient jamais soupçonné l'existence.

La barrière n'arrêtait pas la pluie, mais on y percevait les bruits de la forêt de façon étouffée. Une petite maison en bois se dressait devant eux, entourée de parterres de fleurs d'automne qui poussaient au pied de ses parois, entre de grosses pierres blanches. Un peu plus loin, en contrebas, le chant d'un ruisseau se faisait entendre. Des lanternes donnaient suffisamment de lumière pour qu'on y voit clairement.

Ethan fut le premier à rejoindre le rafleur qui avait contourné la maison. S'arrêtant à sa hauteur, il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder et de remarquer l'expression de son visage.

Il se souvenait de lui, il l'avait vu cavaler aux côtés de ses hommes durant l'attaque de l'école, juste avant l'explosion du pont, orchestrée par Neville et Seamus Finnigan. Il aurait dû mourir, ce jour-là. Il n'y avait eu aucun survivant. Comment sa présence était-elle possible ? Il ne lui avait pas vraiment donné une impression très positive, il avait l'air vicieux, déterminé à réussir, c'était tout. Et puis, c'était un rafleur, nom d'un troll des montagnes, il échangeait des gens contre de l'argent... Ça lui suffisait pour ne pas avoir envie de rester à côté de lui.

Mais l'expression de son visage, à l'instant... Il paraissait profondément malheureux. Ému ? Quel genre d'homme était-ce, à la fin ? Il avait forcément dû se servir d'Hermione, cette grosse bécasse crédule, il l'avait ensorcelée, elle n'avait pas pu foutre sa vie en l'air pour ce type, c'était impossible. Pas elle. Pas cette sorcière avisée, intelligente, incorruptible.

Un mouvement sur le côté attira son attention. Par réflexe, il dégaina sa baguette et la tendit en direction de la personne qui montait vers eux, du ruisseau. Il s'aperçut que Draco avait réagi de la même manière. Seul le rafleur restait silencieux, en retrait, comme s'il cherchait à se dissimuler dans la pénombre.

Les deux chasseurs baissèrent leur baguette presque en même temps.

"Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"

Hermione s'était arrêtée à quelques mètres à peine. Son visage reflétait toute la stupeur du monde. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais Ethan fondit sur elle pour lui asséner une gifle un peu trop violente. Elle recula, porta la main à ses lèvres, baissa les yeux et y vit du sang.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'écria-t-elle, furieuse. Ça ne va pas ?"

Comme Ethan faisait encore un pas dans sa direction, elle recula.

"- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'inquiétude que ta petite escapade a provoqué ? répliqua le chasseur sans chercher à mesurer ses propos, ni le ton de sa voix. Tu as disparu sans rien dire à personne ! Des jours durant !

\- Ethan... fit la voix de Draco derrière lui.

\- J'étais mort de peur ! Ginny, je ne t'en parle même pas ! Espèce d'égoïste !"

Hermione vit rouge.

Elle se connaissait, même en passant toujours du temps à se chercher, Ethan avait raison, elle était égoïste, bien sûr, sinon elle n'aurait jamais risqué son poste à effacer la mémoire de dizaines de personnes autour d'elle, lui compris, et elle n'aurait pas risqué sa vie pour sauvé celle d'un criminel recherché par le ministère. Seulement, elle estimait qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire sur la question, il ne savait rien d'elle.

"Oui, je suis une égoïste, et après ? lui cria-t-elle en serrant les poings. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que je sois restée ici ? Hein ? J'avais besoin de rester seule, j'en avais besoin ! Je viens de perdre ma mère, elle me manque horriblement et rien ne la fera revenir ! Alors excuse-moi si j'ai froissé ta précieuse petite amitié en disparaissant dans la nature pour... pour faire mon deuil !"

Ethan sentit une vague de colère remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, comme une onde électrique qui faisait picoter le bout de ses doigts. C'était inexplicable. Il aurait dû la serrer dans ses bras, cette idiote, il aurait dû lui dire des paroles réconfortantes, lui rappeler qu'il était là si elle avait besoin d'aide, mais non, à la place, il ne faisait que céder à la rage et à la déception.

Il s'écarta alors sur le côté et révéla présence du rafleur à Hermione, tendant la main vers lui, qui n'avait toujours pas manifesté sa présence, gardant les yeux baissés, les bras le long du corps.

"C'est grâce à _lui_ qu'on t'a trouvée, fit le chasseur entre ses dents, avec tout le mépris dont il était capable. Tu nous expliques ?"

Hermione réagit comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup en plein plexus solaire. Elle réprima un hoquet, porta la main à sa poitrine et se fit violence pour lutter contre la faiblesse soudaine de ses jambes. Cherchant l'air qui venait maintenant à lui manquer, elle sentit des larmes lui brûler les yeux. Elle avait l'impression de se noyer, comme la fois où la glace avait cédé sous son poids et qu'elle avait pensé mourir. Cette fois, nul Anapneo ne lui rendrait son souffle.

Avant même qu'Ethan ait pu réagir, le rafleur s'avança vers elle, le bousculant au passage. Il se planta devant elle et leva la main pour toucher son visage du bout des doigts, avec douceur, délicatesse. Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle se manifestait dans ce simple geste d'une grande tendresse.

Draco dut retenir Ethan qui voulait empêcher ce sale rat de toucher son amie. Il n'eut rien besoin de lui dire, un seul regard suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas à intervenir. D'un mouvement de tête impérieux, il l'invita à le suivre à l'intérieur de la maison.

"De quel droit tu..." commença à gronder Ethan.

Draco leva sa baguette et lança la formule de silence sur la pièce.

"Tu savais qu'il y avait une histoire comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec calme, tout en mettant de l'eau à chauffer sur le poêle, pour faire du thé.

\- Elle m'avait dit qu'il y avait un homme, mais je n'imaginais pas que ce serait ce... cet...

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris."

Draco s'assit à table, et désigna l'autre chaise de la main. Ethan s'y assit en grognant des choses inintelligibles, pestant contre toutes sortes de gens.

"Existe-t-il un contrat dans lequel il est précisé qu'elle devait tout te dire ?"

Le blond venait de servir le thé. Il avait posé sa question avec légèreté, et cette question étonna Ethan, étonnement qui se transforma en agacement prodigieux. Draco essayait-il de lui faire la morale, là ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Son père ?

"- Non, gronda Ethan sourdement.

\- Alors respecte son silence, fit Draco en soufflant sur son thé. Ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi, qu'elle fricote avec ce... mec, mais... As-tu vu son visage lorsqu'elle l'a aperçu ? Et lui ?

\- Oui.

\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas de secrets, toi aussi, ou que tu ne ressens pas quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un, alors que tu n'en as pas le droit.

\- Pas comme ça ! Putain, Draco, ce mec s'est fait du fric en vendant des gens ! Toi non plus, tu ne peux pas l'encadrer, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

\- En effet, il me répugne, mais concernant Hermione, on n'y peut rien, pourquoi elle l'a choisi, comment ils en sont arrivés là..."

Il se tut pour boire une gorgée ou deux de thé.

"Elle est venue me voir, quand il s'est rendu, il y a dix ans," confia-t-il comme ça, sans lever le nez de sa tasse.

Ethan aspira l'air d'un coup, nerveusement. Il était vraiment très remonté. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Et ce n'étaient pas les révélations de Draco qui allaient l'aider, pour ça.

"Ah oui ?"

Le blond sourit. Il posa la tasse sur la table et adressa un regard amusé à son ami.

"- Leur histoire ne date pas d'hier, reprit-il. Elle a gardé sa baguette. Elle a dû la lui prendre quand elle l'a ramassé je ne sais où, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle l'a sauvé, mais le fait est qu'il y a... quelque chose entre eux, et c'est quelque chose de fort. On n'a pas à s'en mêler.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Tu n'as pas l'intention de l'empêcher de fréquenter ce rat ?

\- Ce que fait Hermione de sa vie ne te concerne pas, Ethan, et cela ne me concerne pas plus.

\- Mais...

\- Si elle a quitté Weasmoche pour lui, c'est qu'il y a une raison. On a tous cru qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, même moi, et pourtant, hein, tu sais ce que je pense de ce tocard. Avant de la condamner, parle-lui."

Ethan hocha la tête. Son ire ne se calmait pas, mais Draco avait raison, il ne devait pas condamner Hermione sans essayer de comprendre. Pour lui, elle n'avait pas plus à voir avec Ron Weasley qu'avec un rafleur. Même si le frère de Ginny avait une bonne situation, il n'était pas très bien considéré au ministère et puis, il n'était pas très futé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié de passer du temps avec lui, il le trouvait creux, sans intérêt, toujours à faire de l'humour même lorsque ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il ne méjugeait pas la bravoure dont il avait fait preuve maintes fois, durant sa scolarité et pendant la chasse aux horcruxes, ni même pendant la bataille de Poudlard, où il avait perdu un frère et son meilleur ami, mais... Il ne lui trouvait aucun intérêt. Qu'il soit veuf, c'était triste, qu'il se mette avec une femme comme Lavander Brown, c'était... normal. Ils se ressemblaient, quoi qu'il estimait qu'elle avait un peu plus de plomb dans la tête que lui. Hermione avait certainement eu raison de le quitter. Même si c'était pour un rat comme ce...

Il se tourna vers eux, puisqu'il avait laissé la porte ouverte derrière lui, mais ce fut pour constater qu'ils n'étaient plus là.

Il frémit rien qu'à l'idée que ce sale type ait pu la toucher, l'embrasser, la... Il frissonna si violemment que Draco se mit à rire. Ce n'était pas drôle. Hermione n'avait rien à faire avec un tel personnage. Elle...

Il soupira. Ginny avait raison, il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à connaitre les véritables sentiments d'Hermione, quels qu'ils soient. Si elle avait lâché quelques bribes d'informations, il n'avait pas approfondi. Elle souriait souvent, alors il avait juste pensé qu'elle allait bien. La mort de sa mère l'avait affectée, c'était indéniable, et c'était normal, humain. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela la toucherait au point qu'elle veuille tout laisser tomber. En fait, elle était seule, terriblement seule. Depuis dix ans. Il s'en voulut mais ne put contenir un nouveau frisson, rien qu'à l'idée que là, elle était peut-être en train de...

Au moment où Draco ordonnait à Ethan de le suivre dans la maison, Hermione posait la main sur celle du rafleur, s'abandonnant à sa chaleur, comme si pour la première fois en dix ans, elle revoyait le soleil poindre à travers de lourds nuages noirs, et la pluie cessa de tomber après s'être amoindrie. Il avait vieilli, il avait maigri, mais c'était toujours lui, et c'était toujours la même odeur sauvage qui la rassurait tant.

"Qu'ont-ils fait de toi ?" avait-elle murmuré en levant les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens.

Il s'était penché et avait posé les lèvres sur son front, avant de refermer les bras autour d'elle pour la ramener contre lui.

Enfin.

"C'était ce que tu voulais faire de moi, au début, il me semble."

Elle avait étouffé un sanglot. Il s'était excusé, tout en glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux courts.

"- Je ne pensais pas finir comme ça, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient m'envoyer à Azkaban, et en fait, ils ont passé dix ans à me faire vivre l'enfer... reprit-il, fatigué.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ils cherchaient celui qui m'a caché."

Hermione recula un peu et releva la tête. Une grosse larme roula sur sa joue. Quels supplices lui avaient-ils infligés, à cause d'elle ?

"J'ai jamais rien dit," la rassura-t-il en lui souriant.

Quel gosse.

"Ethan et Draco... sont allés te chercher pour me retrouver ? Et tu les as amenés ici, sans penser que ça nous ferait tomber, tous les deux ?"

Il hocha la tête d'un air contrit. Il avait juste eu envie de la revoir. Il n'avait pas d'avenir. Il le savait. La revoir une dernière fois, c'était... le seul souhait qu'il aurait demandé à une bonne fée, s'il en avait eu l'occasion. Il n'avait simplement pas réfléchi aux conséquences.

"Pardonne-moi."

Ces mots, venant de lui, c'était de l'or.

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes, puis s'écarta de lui et le prit par la main pour l'emmener au bord du ruisseau. Elle s'assit contre lui, comme la dernière fois, et leva la main gauche dans la lumière de la lanterne qu'elle avait installée juste ici.

"- Oh, tu l'as gardé, fit-il en remarquant l'anneau Claddagh.

\- Bien sûr que oui."

Il l'imita et superposa sa main gauche à celle d'Hermione, pour lui montrer qu'il portait le sien, lui aussi. Elle prit cette main entre les siennes pour la porter à ses lèvres.

"- Tu sais... reprit-elle après un long silence. J'ai menti, une fois.

\- Quoi, juste une fois ?"

Elle eut un petit rire. Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et l'embrassa dans le cou.

"- Je suis à toi et je serai toujours à toi, dit-elle en sentant de nouveau un sanglot bloquer sa gorge.

\- Je sais."

Elle se redressa et se tourna pour lui faire face, à genoux entre les siens.

"Dis-moi que tu m'aimes."

Il fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

"- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, répéta-t-elle en refermant les doigts sur le revers de sa veste de cuir.

\- Je t'aime, répondit-il en approchant son visage du sien.

\- Dis-moi que tu as envie de moi...

\- J'ai toujours envie de toi."

Elle l'embrassa, doucement, glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux, le cœur battant comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le touchait. Elle était heureuse. Ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé. Elle était amoureuse. Tout irait bien, maintenant. Tout irait bien.

"- C'est quoi, le deal ? murmura-t-elle en se détachant de lui à regret.

\- Le deal ?

\- Le ministère ne t'a pas sorti de ta prison par bonté ou pour bonne conduite, j'imagine.

\- Le type en noir nous a laissé quatre heures pour te ramener avec moi, en gros.

\- Quel type en noir ?

\- Je pense qu'il faut que tu en parles avec tes copains."

Ainsi fut fait.

Ils étaient tous les quatre attablés, Draco et Ethan d'un côté, et Hermione et un rafleur plus que silencieux de l'autre.

La sorcière avait laissé un peu de distance entre eux, parce qu'elle avait parfaitement compris que ses amis désapprouvaient totalement son choix. Elle estimait que ça ne les regardait pas, mais elle les respectait et préférait ne pas poser une ambiance plus plombée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Elle leur posa des questions sur ce qui les avait poussés à aller au ministère, comment ils avaient eu cette idée et qui était le type en noir dont Scabior avait fait mention. Draco lui expliqua qui était Crowley Graves et quel était son rôle au ministère, ainsi que l'ultimatum qu'il avait posé pour leur permettre de faire sortir le prisonnier de sa geôle.

"- Quand je suis descendue dans cette espèce de dédale, j'ai vu un être qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce type, moi, s'était-elle étonnée.

\- Quel genre d'être ? demanda Draco, qui connaissait suffisamment bien la hiérarchie de son département pour douter des dires de la jeune femme.

\- Une sorte de... grand arbre humain avec des cheveux... comme un brocoli."

Ethan ne put s'empêcher de pouffer dans sa main. Hermione lui balança un regard noir, auquel il répondit par un clin d'œil. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il se moquait d'elle, c'était juste sa comparaison absurde qui l'avait fait rire. Elle secoua la tête d'un air navré, mais il aperçut malgré tout l'ébauche d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

"C'était lui," répondit Draco d'un air perplexe.

Cette fois, Ethan éclata de rire, du genre de ces crises de fou rire nerveux qui surviennent sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire. Il essuyait encore ses larmes quand Draco le rejoignit dans cette explosion d'hilarité. Les deux autres se regardèrent sans comprendre.

"Ça te rappelle la fois du Dumbledore moisi, pas vrai ?" bredouilla Ethan entre deux éclats de rire.

Draco hocha la tête plusieurs fois, incapable de parler.

Hermione toussota, histoire de les ramener un peu dans la réalité, mais ils mirent un peu de temps à retrouver leur calme. Toutefois, Draco fut le premier à reprendre son sérieux.

"- En fait, comme tu ne connais pas le personnage, tu ne peux pas comprendre, expliqua-t-il.

\- Oh, je vois, fit Hermione en arquant les sourcils. Et le Dumbledore moisi ?

\- Une longue histoire... soupira Ethan, en effaçant ses dernières larmes de rire. On t'en parlera une autre fois, autour d'une bonne bière. Pour le moment, il faut qu'on sache quoi faire, en ce qui... vous concerne.

\- J'imagine que tu n'as pas l'intention de rendre son prisonnier à ton brocoli," dit Draco en faisant un geste des mains qui trahissait l'évidence.

Ethan dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas se remettre à rire.

Hermione se laissa aller à un sourire puis regarda Draco, avant de reprendre la parole.

"- Je suis hors la loi, quoi que je fasse, dit-elle clairement.

\- Si tu tombes, on tombe, fit Draco.

\- Je le sais bien, mais je peux aussi très bien tomber toute seule."

Ethan enfila alors son masque de colère.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Nous sommes impliqués, maintenant, c'est nous qui l'avons fait sortir de son trou, pour toi, lâcha-t-il avec mépris, tout en désignant l'intéressé d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Ethan, je ne vous ai rien demandé, ni à toi, ni à Draco, répondit Hermione, sur la défensive.

\- Si tu avais laissé un mot à ton père ou à Ginny, puisque moi on s'en fout, nous n'en serions pas là !

\- Ne me crie pas dessus ! Je n'ai rien dit pour la gifle de tout à l'heure mais je te conseille de te calmer, tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, et encore moins celui de me parler comme tu le fais !

\- On n'en serait pas là si tu ne n'étais pas rabaissée à..."

Le chasseur se tut. Il allait trop loin, il en avait parfaitement conscience. Cette situation le dépassait, il n'arrivait pas à lutter, il fallait qu'il le dise.

"A quoi ?" venait de demander Hermione, froidement.

Il poussa un profond soupir. Il fallait que ça sorte. Il n'avait pas la même façon de voir les choses que Draco, c'était une évidence.

"A te comporter comme une pute de bas étage."

Draco laissa tomber sa tête dans sa main, épuisé par ces enfantillages, exaspéré par le comportement de son meilleur ami.

Lorsqu'il la releva, il s'aperçut que la situation avait quelque peu changé. Le rafleur s'était levé et pointait la baguette d'Hermione en direction d'Ethan, qui le fixait d'un air de défi insupportable. Quand la lui avait-il prise, bonne question, mais sa main ne tremblait pas.

"- Je te conseille de t'excuser, fit-il entre ses dents, et son regard clair de ciel étincelait.

\- Oh, sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'emmener chez ton boss pour m'échanger contre... Attends, contre rien, tu n'as plus rien, tu n'es plus rien, je ne peux pas croire que tu penses qu'on va te sauver la mise.

\- Ethan..." gronda Draco pour qu'il baisse d'un ton.

Le blond n'avait aucune envie que la situation dégénère. C'était déjà bien assez compliqué comme ça et il avait passé l'âge pour ce genre de prise de tête. Il avait de plus parfaitement compris que le rafleur était prêt à tout pour Hermione, il n'était pas idiot, il voyait très bien qu'il était capable de tout faire pour elle.

"- Je ne te permets pas de lui parler comme ça, répondit Scabior sans rebondir sur les insinuations d'Ethan, et en s'exprimant parfaitement bien.

\- Et pour qui tu crois te prendre, hein ? enchaina ce dernier en se levant à son tour, glissant la main dans sa poche intérieure pour prendre sa baguette.

\- Je me prends pour quelqu'un qui la connait, et apparemment c'est pas ton cas.

\- C'est... Putain..."

Ethan baissa la tête en riant nerveusement, puis entreprit de se masser les tempes pour essayer de se détendre. Il avait clairement envie de lui refaire le portrait, à ce sac d'os ridicule. Comment Hermione avait-elle pu tomber aussi bas ? Comment avait-elle pu se fourvoyer ainsi avec ce marginal stupide ? Il n'était même pas capable d'aligner trois mots sans faire une faute ! Elle valait mieux que ça, nom d'un poil de troll ! Elle valait...

Elle ne valait plus rien.

"- Tu estimes la connaitre mieux que moi, peut-être ? s'entendit-il dire.

\- Étant donné que vous êtes venus _me_ chercher pour la retrouver, je dirais que tu ne la connais pas si bien que tu le prétends, répondit le rafleur avec un calme désarmant, malgré la baguette tendue vers lui.

\- Ça suffit, cette conversation ne nous mènera nulle part, intervint calmement Hermione, tout en se levant lentement.

\- Tu as raison, dit son amant en baissant la baguette, qu'elle lui prit des mains.

\- Merci, ajouta Draco en soufflant, soulagé.

\- Oui, merci," fit Ethan d'un drôle d'air.

Hermione comprit à son regard qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là. Elle leva sa baguette vers lui.

"Touche-le, et tu oublieras jusqu'à ta propre identité."

Draco sentit quelque chose se briser entre la sorcière et le chasseur, un peu comme si une couche de verre venait de se fendre. Ce fut exactement ce qu'il ressentit, à l'instant. Il aurait presque pu en entendre le bruit. Ce qui venait de se passer était regrettable, vraiment regrettable.

"- Oh, on en est là, alors ? lâcha Ethan en reculant.

\- Il semblerait, répondit Hermione sans baisser sa garde.

\- Tu préfères ce type à moi ?

\- Je préfèrerais vous avoir tous les deux, mais manifestement, c'est impossible."

Alors, Ethan rangea sa baguette et reprit sa place à table. Il croisa les doigts pour en cacher le tremblement et regarda Hermione, s'efforçant de ne pas voir la baguette toujours tendue vers lui et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à utiliser, il n'en doutait pas un instant. Il connaissait sa façon de travailler et elle serait intraitable là-dessus, ami ou pas ami.

"Bon, fit-il à peu près normalement. J'imagine que tu as un plan."

Hermione rangea sa baguette à son tour et s'assit, tout en tirant sur la manche de Scabior pour qu'il en fasse de même, pendant qu'elle disait "c'est bon" en silence. Il conserva sa moue furieuse mais obéit sagement. Il aurait adoré la voir mettre ce sale petit arrogant à genoux, mais il dut faire sans. Maintenant, il fallait passer à autre chose et tourner la page. Il n'oublierait pas que ce chien du ministère avait insulté la femme qu'il aimait, mais... chaque chose en son temps.

"J'en ai un," déclara la sorcière en glissant une main dans celle du rafleur, et tant pis si Ethan serrait les dents, maintenant il pouvait aller se faire voir chez les murlocs avec ses considérations décevantes.

Elle le leur exposa, clairement, en détails, et ils furent tous d'accord. C'était simple et impossible à contrer pour le gardien. Draco approuva la remarque d'Hermione comme quoi il aurait pu y penser lui-même, et surtout avant de se jeter tête baissée entre les griffes du brocoli humain, ce à quoi il répondit qu'elle était le meilleur obliviator qu'il connaisse mais qu'il avait dû improviser, puisqu'ils étaient là à cause de sa disparition. Ethan ne décrocha pas un mot, ne faisant qu'acquiescer en silence d'un simple hochement de tête, planqué derrière le mur de ses bras croisés, la mâchoire en avant.

Il rongeait son frein. Ils allaient tous être hors-la-loi pour un rafleur qui aurait mérité de crever dans sa cellule du Trahat Animas, ou de moisir à Azkaban, la tête sucée par les détraqueurs. Il lui était impossible de se dire qu'il le faisait pour sa meilleure amie. Il ne voyait que l'opération de sauvetage d'un rat qui n'en valait pas la peine, et tant pis s'il avait toujours été là pour elle. Il se posa juste une seule question : qu'allait-elle faire de son amant, une fois l'opération réussie ? Il ricana en y pensant, ce qui lui valut un regard noir d'Hermione, auquel il répondit par un regard aussi noir, puis il fit mine de s'intéresser à ce qui se disait.

Ils répétèrent le plan jusqu'à ce que ce soit parfait.

Une fois dehors, Draco passa la barrière de protection avec le rafleur, et Hermione retint Ethan par le bras.

"J'ai besoin de savoir si je peux te faire confiance," dit-elle sans préambule.

Il ne se dégagea pas. Curieusement, quand le rafleur n'était pas là, il se sentait moins électrique, moins enclin à en vouloir à son amie.

"- Je ne t'ai jamais trahie, Hermione, répondit-il avec sincérité.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu veux nous aider.

\- C'est toi que je veux aider, pas lui.

\- Il faudra faire avec, tu...

\- Oh, vous allez nous la faire à la "ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ?".

\- Ce que tu peux être imbuvable ! Grandis, un peu !

\- Tu m'as menti durant des années !

\- C'est pas vrai..."

Elle se tenait devant un adolescent de trente-quatre ans en pleine crise, un adolescent incapable de comprendre pourquoi elle s'était tue, durant douze ans. C'était douloureux, il était son meilleur ami et il refusait de faire des efforts pour elle, il lui tournait le dos.

"- Je n'ai parlé de lui à personne, pour des raisons évidentes, dit-elle sans animosité. Comme ça, j'étais la seule coupable, tu peux le comprendre ou tu vas encore jouer le mec borné qui m'insulte ? Tu prétends être de mon côté, tu me dis que tu seras toujours là pour moi et quand j'ai besoin de toi, tu deviens un sale con, et il faudrait que je m'en satisfasse ?

\- Mais Hermione, ce type..."

Elle leva la main pour le faire taire.

"Il n'est pas la personne la plus fréquentable du monde, je te l'accorde, mais je n'ai pas décidé un beau matin de tomber amoureuse de lui, ça s'est fait tout seul, tu devrais comprendre, non ? Je l'ai ramassé sous le pont la nuit où Harry est mort, j'étais effondrée, je n'en pouvais plus, je n'ai trouvé que lui pour m'accrocher à quelque chose, parce que je voulais qu'il aille en prison pour ses actes, c'était mon but et ça m'a aidée, que ça te plaise ou non."

Elle se revit en train de le découvrir coincé entre les rochers, couvert de sang. Elle était loin de se douter, à ce moment-là, de la tournure que prendraient les choses. Elle l'avait fait payer, à sa façon. Et puis...

"Je ne sais pas comment ça se passera après, mais j'aimerais que tu comprennes que ça n'a pas été facile et que j'ai dû faire des tas de choses horribles, seule, pour m'en sortir, je vais en commettre encore une paire quand on arrivera au ministère," reprit-elle en prenant conscience qu'en effet, elle allait de nouveau devenir une criminelle et que ça lui faisait peur d'en arriver là.

Elle inspira.

"J'ai besoin de toi."

Ethan serra les dents.

"J'ai besoin de ton aide, Ethan, maintenant."

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. D'un pas, il se rapprocha d'elle et referma les bras sur elle.

"Pardonne-moi, pour la gifle et pour ce que j'ai dit," murmura-t-il en frottant sa barbe de trois jours contre ses cheveux.

Elle sourit, le visage enfoui dans les plis de son manteau.

"Je n'en pense pas moins, mais je tâcherai de ne plus te manquer de respect," ajouta-t-il en se détachant d'elle.

Il allait poursuivre lorsque Draco reparut.

"Bon, heu, vous comptez venir un jour ou quoi ? L'heure tourne !"

Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules dans un geste d'excuse et les rejoignirent de l'autre côté de la barrière. Hermione fit mine d'ignorer l'air jaloux qu'arborait le rafleur et se glissa près de lui.

"On transplane chez moi et on prendra la poudre de cheminette pour le ministère, entendu ?" annonça Draco en tendant la main vers eux.

Hermione et Ethan hochèrent la tête et posèrent la main sur celle du transplaneur. Scabior lança un regard incertain vers Hermione, elle lui répondit en lui tendant la main. Ils disparurent tous les quatre dès qu'il la prit dans la sienne.

La poudre de cheminette les amena directement dans le grand couloir menant vers l'atrium du ministère de la magie. Une fois sur place, Draco et Ethan se placèrent de chaque côté de leur prisonnier, Hermione restant derrière eux, et tous trois avaient leur baguette en main, braquée sur lui.

Malgré l'heure tardive, ils tombèrent sur Ron Weasley et un autre sorcier alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un des ascenseurs.

"Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici avec ce gars ?" les apostropha Ron en venant à leur rencontre.

Elle voulut lui répondre mais Draco le fit à sa place, avec un tel naturel que cela ne pouvait être que l'expression sincère de ses sentiments distingués.

"Ton travail, Weasley," lui lança le blond froidement, brutal.

Hermione lui adressa un regard désolé en passant à côté de lui qui restait penaud, ne sachant que dire, puis ils s'engouffrèrent dans le premier ascenseur libre.

"Tu n'étais pas obligé de lui parler comme ça," chuchota la sorcière à l'attention de Draco.

Il sourit.

"- Je ne l'aime pas et les aurors n'ont vraiment pas été très efficaces pour le retrouver, répondit-il en désignant Scabior du menton.

\- Je sais, mais quand même..."

Draco haussa les épaules. Il se fichait éperdument de Weasnul, de ce qu'il ressentait, de ce qu'il pensait. Il aurait été toutefois très curieux de savoir quelle aurait été sa réaction, s'il avait su, pour Ginny et lui. Vraiment. Il sourit de nouveau, rien qu'en s'imaginant en train de tout lui avouer. Il laissa même échapper un petit rire satisfait.

"Oh, pardon," s'excusa-t-il en s'apercevant que les trois autres le regardaient avec le même air inquiet.

Il se pencha et appuya sur le bouton qui emmenait l'ascenseur au niveau le plus bas du ministère.

"- J'espère que vous êtes prêts et que vous connaissez votre texte, fit-il avec légèreté.

\- Et moi j'espère qu'on ne partagera pas la même cellule... grommela Ethan.

\- Imbécile, fit Hermione.

\- Bouffonne, répondit le chasseur.

\- C'est toi la bouffonne," répondirent Hermione et Draco en chœur.

Ethan sourit.

Ce plan fonctionnerait. Ils étaient en phase. Le trio promotion 1999 était de nouveau réuni.

Draco avait raison. Ce foutu rafleur regardait Hermione comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse du monde. Il ne disait rien, il devait être terriblement mal à l'aise avec eux, mais il restait à sa place et il ne faisait rien d'autre que dévorer Hermione des yeux. Il mourrait pour elle. C'était évident. Si Graves levait la main sur elle, il était capable de tout, comme lorsqu'il s'était dressé contre lui quand il avait insulté sa bien-aimée. Ethan dut admettre que malgré sa condition de pauvre type, il ne manquait pas d'une certaine noblesse. C'était assez inconcevable, et pourtant...

Les grilles de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le vaste hall de granit du dernier sous-sol.

A peine y eurent-ils posé le pied que le gardien se matérialisa devant eux.

Il embrassa la scène de son regard noir et lumineux et un sourire satisfait souleva le coin de ses lèvres.

C'était parfait. Juste parfait.

* * *

 _ **Fond sonore**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Damien Rice / 9 crimes  
**_

* * *

 _ *** Trahat Animas : plus ou moins le "Puits des Âmes".**_


End file.
